Let Your Power Shine
by fairytalesandtimetravel
Summary: CS Tangled AU! During his quest of revenge for his brother's death, Killian Jones is forced to help the lost princess Emma (who was taken from her parents by Regina) see the floating lights and world outside her tower. Unbeknownst to them, there is something else going on that they are both needed for. (Tangled story line Complete, but more to come)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Long ago in another realm, known as the Enchanted Forrest, there lived a king and Queen. The King and Queen fought long and hard for their rightful place on the thrown, and for their family.

The Queen became pregnant not long after their wedding, but sadly she fell ill. The King searched high and low to find a cure for his True Love and eventually heard from the Blue Fairy about a magic golden flower.

Quickly as he could, he sent his men to retrieve the flower and make the potion that would save his Queen and unborn child.

It worked.

And for a few short months they were a happy family, finally able to enjoy their lives they fought so hard for.

However, the Evil Queen, Regina, had other plans. Fueled by a personal vendetta against the Queen, Snow White, she looked for a way to make Snow White suffer and she found it. She took away her daughter.

The Evil Queen locked the baby princess in a tower near her castle and took care of her with her Heartless Huntsman to help.

In Snow White and Prince Charming's kingdom, there was a sadness that descended over all. Every year on their daughter's birthday they released thousands of floating lanterns into the sky to show that they would never give up and would find their daughter eventually.

And on her seventh birthday, Emma went to her window as Regina slept in the other room and watched the lanterns in the sky, as she did every year, but this time with her new book of stories in hand. It was a gift from Graham, the last one he would give her. And this book was the greatest gift she could get, because it gave her hope.

In another corner of the realm, a young boy was found by his brother, giving him hope for his future too.

**Chapter 1: In Which a Pirate Meets a Lost Princess**

Emma Swan awoke with the sun glaring in her eyes. She looked around her small round room, sunlight coming in through the window on the pitched ceiling lighting up the walls with her paintings. They were cute paintings depicting her on the adventures she longed for. The ones like she read in her book that Graham gave her a couple of years ago. Out of all the books he gave her, the one with the various tales of adventure, magic, love, and family that had the words 'Once Upon a Time' on the cover was her favorite. They gave her hope, even though Regina and Graham had both told her that those stories were not true to the world outside her tower. Graham was never quite as convincing as Regina was about that, but she hadn't seen him in 4 years now, so Regina must be right.

Emma went about her morning as usual, getting dressed and brushing her hair that was so long it trailed a long ways behind her. She took great care in brushing it out. It was of course, the most important thing about her. It made her feel like she had a purpose. With the right words she could heal people and help Regina with her potions.

But there was something different about this morning that put a pep in her step, while also filling her with a nervous uneasy feeling…

Today would be the day Emma left the tower. She couldn't take it anymore. Yes, she saw Regina basically everyday so she had some company, and yes, Regina said the world was dangerous and everyone would be out to get her for her magic hair. But she couldn't stand being locked up, or as Regina put it, staying in the one place that could guarantee her safety.

Everything lately reminds her of Graham, who left her. There are no new books for her to read, no one to have interesting conversations with, no one she felt truly cared about her happiness as well as her well-being. Emma was going stir crazy for quite some time now. It's a wonder how she didn't lose her mind.

As Emma descended the stairs to the larger room below hers, she heard Regina call from the open window. Quickly she jumped down the rest of the steps, nervous excitement filling her being as she fixed her hair to throw down to Regina. This is it - this is when she'd ask her. She's been thinking about it non-stop for weeks now. She felt Regina tug on her hair, and she pulled her up. Emma grabbed her hand as she made it into the window.

"You could be little faster," Regina said in greeting as she straightened out her plain dress. "Here is your breakfast," she continued, holding out a basket of muffins to Emma.

"Thanks." Emma grabbed the basket giving her a smile, and led them over to the table. Her nerves were getting worse with every passing second, so she just went for it.

"So, I was wondering, my birthday is in a couple of days, and I know we haven't really celebrated it the past few of years, but I was wondering if well.." She was wringing her hands in front of her trying to get out what she wanted to say.

Regina fixed her with a look that said, "spit it out," as she pulled out her chair and sat down at the table.

"Can I go see the floating lights?" She spat it out as quickly as she could with more words tumbling form her mouth. "Just a little trip, you and me, and we can stay away from anyone who could hurt us and we can be back-"

Regina laughed at her, effectively shutting Emma up. "You do have quite the sense of humor." Emma just looked at her, face blank not sure what to feel. " There are no floating lights."

Her stomach dropped just for a moment before responding. "Every year on my birthday I've seen them out the window…"

"Those are stars dear, you see them any clear night." Regina mindlessly picked at the muffin in front of her.

"But here's the thing, they aren't stars, I've charted stars-"

"Emma you're being ridiculous."

"But-"

"Emma you are not leaving this tower. There are countless dangers out there, and people who would jump at the chance to take you, and sell you for your hair! Is that what you want?"

"If we go together we can-"

"Enough!" She gave Emma a look that could melt stone. All Emma could do is look at her, scared and broken. "Oh great, now I'm the bad guy. How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing good out there; the world has gone to ruin."

Emma looked down and played with her hands as she sat. "Sorry," she said in a whisper.

"It's all right. Come now, eat your breakfast and we can get to work."

They ate in silence with a few attempts at small talk. Emma was crushed. When they finished up they went through their normal routine. Emma sang the incantation that made the magic flow through her hair, and Regina harnessed it for her potions.

"There, now I'll be back for dinner. I want to try something new, it's called lasagna."

Emma gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Okay."

"Remember, I am just doing this for your own good. When I found you all those years ago, I knew you were so special. You had to be protected," she reminded her, trying to placate the girl as she stroked her hair.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Regina moved for the window and Emma got her hair ready for Regina so she could scale the length of the tower. As she watched Regina leave the gulley, she knew she had to find another way out.

* * *

"Come on Mr. Smee! Don't dally, we don't have all day!"

"Coming Capt'n!"

Killian stiffens upon hearing horses after them. "Over here!" He grabs the shorter man's arm and quickly ducks behind some bushes to hide from their pursuers.

"Capt'n, what are we gonna do?" Smee asks out of breath.

"Here's the plan," the captain responds as he takes out his flask, quickly taking a swig before placing it back in place on his belt. "You head towards the Snuggly Duckling, lay low there for a day or two, then go to the Jolly. I'll take the long ways round back to port. And at that time, I will have made the trade," he says as he pats his satchel by his hip as he lets out a chuckle.

"You sure you don't want my help?"

"They didn't see you, and I'll be faster on my own. No offense," he says holding up his hand and ducking his head slightly.

Smee nods it off. "Aye Capt'n, I'll see you in a couple days time then."

Killian gives a curt nod and claps his shoulder before quickly getting up, hurrying in the other direction. The forest is lush and so incredibly green as he quickly makes his way through ducking some of the lower branches. He hears a horse again, not far off this time, so he runs, the uneven ground tripping him up. Before he knows it, he is at the bottom of a very large hill, dizzy and lost.

"Damn." Every way he turns looks the same. He hopes all of this is worth the trouble, and that the stolen crown in his satchel will fetch him enough money to fix his ship. Though running through the castle, and the town surrounding it, was quite the rush. It has been a nice change, working on land. But the sea is his home, and he cannot wait to set sail again, especially now that the Queen Anne's Revenge won't be harassing the Jolly Roger anymore. His ship may have taken some hard hits, but the Revenge is worse for wear, if it's even still sailing. That put smile on his face.

Quickly taking out the old compass, which bore the initials L.J., he got his bearings. He may have been a bit off of his original path, but north is north, so he set off quickly just to find a place where he could whip his map out. He proceeded forward, until he found himself in front of a vine-covered cliff. "Oh bugger off," he let out in a hiss. He kicked a rock near him toward the vines; only it didn't bounce off, but rather it went through with a rustle.

With a raised eyebrow and a curious look on his face, he moved the vines, only to find a short cave that led to a field. Cautiously, Killian entered the dark cave. As he moved through he got a better view of what lay in front of him. The cliff surrounded an open field on all sides. A small waterfall, flowing peacefully into a pond, rested behind a cheerful looking tower.

"Huh." Seeing this as a good place as any to get his bearings and hide, he grabbed a dagger from his boot. Immediately, he started to climb the tower with the assistance of his dagger and hook.

As he reached the top, he fell into the tower in sweet relief of his aching muscles. He got up, looking around the dimly lit room, which proceeded to darken as soon as he stood.

* * *

Emma was pacing all around the living room going through various scenarios. She could just leave. But, were she to leave, she would be facing unknown dangers all alone. And were she to stay she would surely go crazy. She looked at all the pictures she had painted on the walls, all the dreams she's had up there for her to imagine. It sent a pain through her: would she ever get the chance to live?

Suddenly, Emma heard a noise from outside. Quickly she ran to the window and peered out, only to find a dark figure working its way up the tower. For one fleeting moment, she thought it was Graham, but then reality set back in, as did fear.

"Okay Emma, you've got this. You've thought about how this could happen before," she muttered to herself. She quickly extinguished any candles and grabbed a pan for protection, as her incredibly long hair followed her around the room. She hid out of sight from the window, but remained close enough to spring into action as soon as the figure would appear.

The shutters creaked open and light streamed in. The figure grunted as he fell through the window. She watched from the shadows as the dark figure got up and looked around. With his back to her, now was the time for her to act. She lunged forward from her hiding place, smacking him in the head with her frying pan. He fell with a thud to the floor.

All she could do was stare at the motionless body. She had no clue where to go from here. Should she throw him back out the window? Take his weapons and force him to leave? Maybe she could just tie him up, take his things, and force him to take her to the floating lights.

Well, there was an idea.

Emma quickly searched his person for something valuable to blackmail him with, which turned out to be far easier than she originally thought. In his satchel she found a luxurious crown, embellished with pearls and crystals. She also took his sword, his dagger, and his hook. She hid the jewelry under a broken step, and stashed the weapons in the wardrobe before dragging the unconscious man aside. She took him over to a chair, where she tied him up with nothing more than the ends of her hair, for she didn't have any rope.

She heard him stir, and that's when she stood up tall, schooling her face into a look of confidence, her frying pan in hand at the ready.

"Ugh, wha- What the blazes?!" The man said as he got his bearings and looked at his confines. "Is this hair?"

"Yes, it is. A-And struggling is useless," Emma said rather confidently (and for that she was proud.)

His head snapped up to her and he gave a curious look as he scanned his surroundings.

"Who are you and how did you find me," she spat, pointing the frying pan at him.

The man looked directly at her. She noticed his face had a look of false sincerity, and listened cautiously as he cleared his throat. "I know not who your are or how I came to find you, but May I just say... Hey, beautiful. The name's Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger. Maybe you've heard of me." He spoke with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin.

"Hook... Really?"

"Fitting moniker, don't you think?" He gave her another dashing smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Then his face fell at the realization of his present predicament. "Wait, where is my hook? Where is my satchel!?"

"I've hidden them." Emma said proudly as she cocked her head to the side, giving him a once over. He was good looking, as far as she could tell from her experience, not having met many men before. But a pretty face wouldn't fool her.

"Well, if you'd be so kind as to give them here, I'll be on my way," he said, patience growing thin.

That caught her off guard… He wanted to leave? Not use her hair?

"Wait. What?" Okay this could potentially work out for her, _if_ he was telling the truth.

"Give me my things, and I'll be getting out of your hair. Literally. That is if you let me," he gritted out.

"You don't want my hair?"

"Why the bloody hell would I want your nonsensically long hair?"

"Who else knows my location, Captain?"

"Alright Blondie-"

"Emma."

He just stared at her in disbelief of the situation. "Emma," he corrected, with a smile that sent a slight shiver down her spine. "I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest, being chased when I came across your tower. So, I climbed it to buy me-self some time. "

"So, you don't want my hair?"

"No!" He let out completely exasperated.

"You're telling the truth?" As she looked at him, she didn't see any lies, and boy was she used to seeing them.

"Yes." He looked intently into her eyes and she saw things there that did not want to think about right then. She backed down a bit, lowering her frying pan. He continued on speaking. "So, my things…"

"Oh, I'll give them back, if-"

"If?" He let out tersely, looking at her with is brows down low. Any trace of amusement that may have previously been on his face was gone.

"_If_, you take me to see the floating lights."

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess," he said utterly bored with the entire situation.

Lanterns… She knew they weren't stars. "Well, in a few days time they will light the night sky. I want you to take me to them and bring me back safely. And then I will give you back you're precious satchel."

"Why do you need me to do that, why not go on your own?"

"Because, I don't know my way around, I need a guide… Are you in or not?"

"No can do love. I'm not on the best of terms with the kingdom, so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Time to change tactics a bit. "Something brought you here. Fate…destiny..."

"An armed chase?" He deadpanned with one eyebrow up.

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision."

"But trust me, even if you tear this tower apart…" She got close to him, too close, and made her voice as threatening as it could be, all the while pulling his chair so that she kept it upright, "…there is no way in hell you will find your precious satchel without me."

"So, let me see if I've got everything in order. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise. And when I promise something I never break that promise."

Killian just stared at her, thinking. "All right. I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He then gave her his best smolder, the one that made all other women throw themselves at him. Emma was apparently not one of those women, though, and frankly, she wasn't quite sure what he was doing.

"I'm having an off day this doesn't usually happen… Alright I'll take you to see the lanterns!" He declared his agreement before Emma let go of the balanced chair in excitement.

"Really?!" She finally felt like things were going her way. Then she noticed him on the floor groaning. "Sorry," she said with a wince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In Which the Princess Gets Her First Pair of Shoes**

Rumplestiltskin was in the middle of his breakfast when he suddenly felt a disturbance in the magic of this realm. He quickly jumped up from his chair and walked over to his mirror. Upon honing his powers, he saw what he was looking for.

"Belle!" He barked out to his maid.

"Yes, Rumple?" Belle's cheery form appeared in the doorway to his living room.

"Be a dear and hand me my cape. I've got an errand to run."

Belle curtsied before going to retrieve the fur lined tattered cape, his favorite.

"What is it Papa?" Bae asked from the table.

"Oh, nothing my boy. Just need to pay a visit to the Queen."

"Which queen?" A look of suspicion crossed his young face as he asked his question. Rumple regarded him with a look, and just as he was about to answer Belle interrupted the two of them with her return.

"Here you are," she said, handing the cape to Rumplestiltskin. He threw it on before disappearing into thin air- always one for theatrics.

* * *

Killian could not believe what he got himself into. Just mere hours ago he was on his way home to his ship. Now there he was agreeing to help this strange lass. Then again, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice. He probably could have found his things, but this girl wouldn't give up. And that struck something in him. He had no idea why these lanterns were so important to her, now he would just have to find out why, if for no other reason than to curb his curiosity. Liam's revenge could wait a couple more days; it was not as if he had any great leads anyways. He just had to fix his boat first so that he could search some more.

And besides, maybe he could have fun with this... he should make best of the situation at hand and get this over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible. This would probably be the most interesting situation he found himself stuck in so far in his life. Blackmailed by a beautiful, young recluse.

He was just about at the bottom of the tower when he heard Emma let out a yell from above. He looked up only to see her coming down the side of her tower incredibly fast, and not in the most traditional way. She stopped herself with her ridiculous hair just above the ground. He watched her with a raised brow as she carefully placed her feet on the ground. Something was off here; clearly she didn't get out much, but to what extent, he wasn't sure.

Killian jumped down the rest of the way and landed on his feet with ease. "You alright there lass?" He adjusted his hook as he walked over to Emma. She had given it back to him earlier, as well as his sword. His dagger on the other hand, was in her bag, the hilt of it just sticking out from the corner.

"Just fine," Emma replied. She appeared to be struggling with getting her hair down from the post out side the window, which allowed her to propel down the tower. With her bag swinging around her body as she struggled, it finally it came loose. Then she looked around with a smile growing on her face.

He had to admit, Emma had a cute smile. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"So, where to, captain?"

"Well, Swan, we have-"

"What did you call me?" Emma asked. As she cut him off, confusion and something else, an emotion Killian could not yet identify, colored her eyes.

"Swan… You have a swan necklace…" He said pointing at the circular swan pendant hanging from a chain around her neck.

"Oh- right." Her hand went to the necklace. Killian gave her a questioning look. But she didn't acknowledge it. She merely stared absent-mindedly in front of her as they continued walking into the cave.

Okay… "As I was saying, we have two days until they let the floating lanterns loose. It would take us at most one day, were we to take the direct route. So, we should have plenty of time even if we run into trouble." Killian's voice echoed off the cave walls. He saw her nod in acknowledgement in front of him.

When they reached the vines, he stepped in front of Emma and pulled back some to let her to pass. She gave him a curious look.

"I may be a pirate, but I am also a gentleman. After you milady," he said with a wink.

Emma pulled away from him all the while fluttering her eyes. Ha! He flustered her.

About bloody time - he feared he lost his charms.

Killian stopped right as he got into the clearing and took out his map and compass. Emma turned around from the other side of the small clearing when she noticed he wasn't following her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, walking back towards him.

"Getting my bearings, I got turned around before."

Emma bent down and looked at the map from the opposite side.

"Ever see one of these before? An actual Pirate map?" He asked her teasingly.

She just looked at him with a seemingly blank stare. Only, at a closer glance, he noticed that it wasn't blank; there was something lurking under the surface and gods help him, now he was really curious.

After Killian figured out their approximate position they took off into the forest. He could feel the excitement and anxiety rolling off of her.

"First adventure with a pirate? Well, you never forget your first," he said. He came to a stop in front of her to look her in the eyes, but still kept some distance in between them. "You know, most men would take your silence as off putting, but, I love a challenge."

"I'm concentrating." She deadpanned as she stepped around him.

"On what?" He had to look down as he walked to make sure he wasn't stepping on her hair. How she managed with all of it, he would never know.

"Well, you did say that you were in an 'armed chase'. I'm listening for them." She said with a glance over her shoulder.

"No, I think you're afraid to talk. To reveal yourself. I believe I remember you saying you were going to trust me."

"I trust you to be a pirate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He couldn't help but take slight offense by that.

"That you are going to do whatever it takes to get your treasure." She turned around then and saw him roll his eyes. Treasure was not high on his list of needs. And if it really was, he would have it right now. How shocking of her to come to that conclusion. "Or is there something else… you need the treasure for something more important, don't you?"

Wait, what. How did she-?

"And why would you say that?" A dangerous tone entered his voice.

Her only response was a widening of her eyes and shrug of her shoulders as she turned around to continue on, thankfully in the right direction. "I'm right though, aren't I?"

Damn it, this is going to be tougher than he thought, she's bested him twice now. He can't have that, especially not when he started it. "Deflecting are we? Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book."

"Oh, am I?"

"Quite so, I'm afraid. I'd wager that you've hardly ever been out of that tower."

"What gave it away, when I said I didn't know my way around? Nice detective work, captain." She said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You wanted out and you had no idea what it was like out here. So, you needed to blackmail me into taking you, to make sure I wouldn't abandon you like everyone else had." As he said this out loud, the realization of her situation was hitting him and he couldn't help but to feel for her. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Had they?" She retorted, breathing deeply. He was sure her breathlessness was not just from their walking. She was being defensive and he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Like I said, open book," Killian said sincerely with an attempt at a tight-lipped smile.

"How would you know that?" She asked looking at him intensely while trying to seem like she wasn't bothered.

He responded with the same wide-eyed look and shrug that she had earlier.

She turned on the spot and they continued on in silence through the thick forest. Killian really did admire this girl. He believed in good form. While swindling someone was not the best of form, however, she was fighting for what she wanted. And for that he couldn't help but respect her. After all he is a pirate, getting what you want by questionable means is part of it. After all, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

Occasionally as they trekked on, her hair would get caught on a branch, but for the most part it was smooth sailing, so to speak. They came upon an old dirt road, thankfully. That meant they could find some place for food, and have an easier time walking. Or so he thought until he saw Emma limping slightly.

"Stop. You're hurt." Killian said, placing, his hook around her arm.

"I'm fine," she replied, while trying her best not to limp.

"No, you're not. You, my dear, need shoes. Now, sit like a good girl." He showed her over to a log on the side of the road and got down on his knee. Carefully he lifted her foot up.

"Watch it, buddy."

"Don't fret love. I am a gentleman, remember." Killian responded, while flashing her a sinful smile. He held her foot up with is hook while grabbing his flask from his belt with his hand. He poured the contents of the flask on to her injured foot.

"What the hell is that?!" Emma hissed, quickly trying to pull her leg back, but to no avail, as it was encircled by his hook at her ankle.

"It's rum, and a bloody waste of it." Killian said while looking over the cut. Emma just sat there un-amused, gritting her teeth. He took out a piece of fabric from somewhere on his person and started tying it around the bottom of her foot, covering the wound. He closed the knot with his teeth. "There, that should do it."

"Thanks," she said, a bit uncomfortably as she grabbed the hand he offered her when he stood upright.

"There's a market not far from here. We can get you shoes and some sustenance for the both of us." Luckily, with this area of the woods being so close to the kingdom was littered with taverns and traveling wagons. He watched her as she fixed her skirts and hair before moving forward.

"Wait."

"What now?"

"We need to do something with this-" he gestured to her hair trailing on the ground, "before going into the market. You're going to draw unwanted attention."

She looked at him a bit nervously, and nodded. She turned back around to the log, sat down and started braiding her hair intricately, decreasing the length of it.

After a good chunk of time waiting for her to finish with her hair, Killian had to ask,

"Why do you keep it that long?"

"Because." She shot him a warning look as she tied up the end of the braid.

Killian could only shake his head in response to another piece of the puzzle revealing its self. This would certainly be complicated. "Well, for what it's worth your golden tresses look lovely like that." He said rather cheekily. She responded with an eye roll. He was having too much fun pushing her buttons.

Killian kept their pace slow as they walked side by side. They arrived right outside the small clearing off the side of the dirt road, which housed the makeshift market of wagons and carts when he heard Emma let out a giggle from behind. Caught off guard, he quickly turned to her with a smile growing on his face to see what she was laughing about.

"Wha-" His face dropped immediately when he saw the wanted poster in her hand.

"You know, this is a really great portrait of you," she said with a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes… and damn him if it wasn't the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

He quickly grabbed it out of her hand and saw the monstrosity before crumpling it up and throwing it over his shoulder. Emma was laughing at him now and he felt his face turn red. He just turned toward the market muttering under his breath. "_Never get my nose right."_

* * *

Rumple appeared with a poof of magic in the main chamber of the Evil Queen's castle and found said queen arranging her potion bottles in a large cabinet.

"Hello, dearie," he said dramatically as he approached her, his tattered cape whipping about behind him.

Regina quickly turned around. "Rumple," she said with distain. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your teacher?"

"Ex-teacher." She pointed a finger at him as she closed the cabinet behind her.

He made a face as he waved off the biting words. "I have come across a rather interesting development..." Rumple waited for a response that never came before carrying on. "That lost princess of Snow White and Prince Charming's…"

At that he got a reaction. Regina stood up straighter and was trying hard not to show how those words had affected her. "What about her?"

"She's back from wherever she was." He regarded Regina carefully. "I felt the magic, you know, the same type of magic from that flower that saved Snow White's life all those years ago."

"How?" Regina gritted out. And then Rumple was happy; all of his suspicions were confirmed.

"How what, dearie?" He stepped into her personal space and then said menacingly,

"Do you know something?"

Regina let out a frustrated growl as she turned on her heel and made a beeline for her mirror in the corner of the room. Rumple was hot on her heels and she looked into the mirror searching for Emma. And then they saw her, with the pirate.

* * *

Emma was… well, Emma was a lot of things. But pinning it down to two things, she was confused and excited. So far, the outside world hadn't been at all what Regina said it would be like. All those times Regina had spoken to her about it, Emma always had the feeling she wasn't telling the truth. And now she had validation. She didn't know what to do with that. And frankly, she didn't want to think about it when she was enjoying everything so much. The smell of food, the smiles on everyone's faces, and the gorgeous patterns of clothes kept her distracted as Hook led her towards a leather merchant.

Oh, Hook. He was certainly a confusing subject. He was a pirate, but he didn't always act how she would have expected. He made her feel uncomfortable, but not in a bad way, because when he pushed, she pushed right back. She had to admit, she kind of liked the challenge too. He also had the strangest temper. He was fine one minute, then by mentioning the right, or rather wrong, thing, it was like flicking a switch. But he never lost it like Regina would.

Also, he turned red when he was embarrassed.

She filed all this information away to think about later, and tried on the dark brown boots that were handed to her.

"Here, try these."

She grabbed them from Hook and put them on quickly as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, watching her. Emma got up to see how they felt, which was surprisingly delightful. Her cut hardly hurt with the cushioning of the boot.

"How are they?"

"They feel good. Just one thing," She leaned a little bit closer to him, biting her lip. "I don't have any money, so we should probably just..." She cocked her head to the side and checked to look at the merchant, who was looking away.

Hook's eyes almost popped out of his head, and the smile that grew on his face lit up his eyes. He got closer to her, leaning towards her ear. Too close for comfort, she could feel his breath against her neck. "My, My. Look who'd make one hell of a pirate." She stood still, not wanting to back up and reveal how he affected her. Luckily, he backed up. "No stealing today, love. You saw that wanted poster. I'll get your boots. You just better have some goods in that tower of yours to pay me back with." He winked at her before turning to walk over to the leather merchant. All she could do was stare at the transaction. The owner seemed to be kind, and she kicked herself for considering stealing from him.

Emma had to literally shake herself out of it as Hook walked back over to her.

"Now, sustenance," he said with a smile, and he made a small bow in the direction of the food cart.

They made their way through the carts, passing by some of the other shoppers. The smells that came from the food cart were heavenly. There were so many options she didn't know what to choose. She heard Hook order some things as she looked around. And that's when she saw a guard entering the market.

She quickly went to Hook's side and grabbed his left arm. That caught him off guard. "Hook. We gotta go," she whispered and nodded over towards the guards.

He turned back to the owner of the stall, paid, and left in a hurry out the other side of the market. He led them back into the woods in the light of the setting sun.

As they walked, they ate their dinner of meat sandwiches. Emma's foot still throbbed, but it was much better with the boot. It was just strange. She was experiencing a lot of new things today, and pain lasting longer than the incantation for her magical hair was one of them.

She still couldn't believe how wrong Regina was about everything. Life outside of her tower was amazing! But thinking about it, when she talked to Hook, it was the first time she saw the truth in someone's face. Granted, there were things he was hiding, but at least he wasn't blatantly lying out lying to her. That earned him some brownie points, and just a bit more of her trust.

"How do you feel about finding a place for tonight?" Hook stirred her from her thoughts as they both finished their meals.

Emma didn't get the chance to respond before a guard in golden colored armor appeared in front of them.

"Not so fast Captain!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In Which 'Bloody Brilliant' Can Only Describe Emma**

Killian's stomach dropped, and from the corner of his eye he saw Emma's face pale. He went to grab his sword when another guard surprised him from behind and grabbed both his arms. _You've got to be kidding me! Bloody jackasses in a can!_

"Oi! Bugger off!" Hook yelled as he struggled against the guard.

"Hook!" Emma let out a yell as she fumbled for the dagger in her bag.

"This doesn't concern you, miss." The first guard walked over to them. She looked up at him quickly, her hand still searching in her bag. She was completely flustered. Hook couldn't blame her. The guard that had him wouldn't let him move as much as he struggled, and was far bigger than himself.

"Let's be civil abo- OOF!" Killian started when the first guard punched him in the stomach.

"That's enough. Let's go _Captain." _The guard holding his arms spat as he started directing him back towards the road.

Emma's eyes snapped to his.

"Swan, it's alright," Killian said breathlessly, still recovering from the punch to his gut. He saw the desperation in her eyes as he tried his hardest to sound convincing. He could find a way out of this. He had to. There was no way in hell that this was how he was finally getting caught, after everything. He had things to do, revenge to enact…a hermit to help, (even if that help was not so willingly given).

The guard shoved him along. He got one last look at Emma and his heart squeezed in his chest at the look of pure panic on her face.

He actually wanted to help her.

Maybe there was still a man of honor in him somewhere…

* * *

No. This can't be happening. Emma felt sick. What was she going to do? What were they going to do to him?

She forced Hook into helping her; this was her fault. And now she is alone in the middle of the woods. Why couldn't she do anything before, after all that Graham had taught her? Of course when it mattered, she choked.

She started following them as silently as she could, thankful that her hair was still braided. She heard Hook put up a bit of a struggle, but did not appear to be working.

When the guards finally reached the road, they retrieved rope from the horses that were waiting for them.

Just as they started to tie him, Hook got free, but it only lasted a second before the smaller guard threw a punch right at his face. Hook fell to the floor, groaning all the while as they tied him up by his hands and feet.

"There, that should keep you. Try anything funny again and you won't make it to the kingdom." Emma managed to hear this exchange through the trees.

Okay, there were only two guards. The bigger one would be the hardest to beat and she only had a dagger. She was trying to get herself ready, and remember everything she had learned from Graham.

She saw them throw Hook on top of one of the horses. It was now or never.

Both men had their backs towards Emma, as they got ready to leave. She snuck behind the larger guard and hit him in the temple with the hilt of her dagger. She thanked her lucky stars he went down like a sack of potatoes. Quickly, she grabbed his sword from its sheath and got into a fighting stance, facing the other man.

"You really want to risk your neck for this pirate? Don't you know what pirates do?" He questioned her as he got out his sword.

Emma's stomach dropped. In that moment, it hit her how much she truly didn't know about him. Of course she had apprehensions, but after spending the day together, she kind of… forgot. But what other choice did she have now? She saw Hook from the corner of her eye struggling to slide himself off the horse, all the while groaning. Her eyes met his. She saw fear there, but whether it was for his fate or how she looked at him, she would never know.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Swan," Hook gritted out, still looking a bit out of it from the fight.

She turned her attention back at the man in front of her. "Yeah well, we have a deal that he needs to follow through with." At that, she lunged towards the guard, swords clashing. Emma hadn't practiced against a live opponent in years, but everything Graham had taught her came rushing back.

She gave ground, but she was far quicker than he. She ducked around his attacks and was able to disarm him and get him on the ground.

"Keep it up, and your face will be plastered on the trees next to his."

"Only if I can paint it." She shrugged before smashing the hilt of the sword against his temple.

Emma got up and looked at Hook, who was now sitting on the ground by the horses, staring at her in awe.

She quickly made her way over to him to help with his restraints.

"You are bloody brilliant! Amazing!" He was grinning ear to ear. He had a small cut with a bruise blossoming around it under his left eye from when the guard punched him.

She shrugged it off.

"Where did you learn all that?" He asked as he flexed his now free hand, stretching his wrist.

She finished untying his ankles when she looked up at him to respond. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Perhaps I would."

At that, she regained her composure, and began to gather his belongings. She threw his hook at him and handed him his sword. She left the sword she took off the larger man – she didn't want to get caught with that.

"Thank you, love." He had a look in his eyes that she didn't want to dwell on, but if she were to label it she could say admiration.

Emma gave him a tight-lipped smile before turning on her heel. "Now let's go find that campsite."

"Do you have anything in that bag of yours that could help with this?" He asked, as he touched his injured left cheek with his hand. "Bastard, messing with the looks of a dashing rapscallion, like meself," he muttered bitterly, just low enough so that Emma could not hear him.

"No. Sorry."

"What's the matter love?"

"Nothing."

"Did what he say about me scare you?" Hook went in front of Emma to look her in the eyes.

"I figured that about you before. You are a pirate," she said lightly, trying to play off her growing concern about the situation she put herself in.

"Aye, and now it's real." His eyes flicked down to where her hand twitched by the dagger.

She didn't respond. How the hell was he so good at reading her?

"Well, love, I'll have you know, that while I may be a pirate, I also believe in good form." Emma looked at him intently and only saw the truth. All she could do was answer his reassuring smile with one of her own.

After getting far enough away from the guards they found as good a place as any to set up camp, which consisted of a fire and a fallen tree to lean against.

"We've got a long day ahead off us. Why don't you rest; I'll keep first watch," Hook suggested.

"No, you sleep first. I'm not tired after that. And besides, you need it more than me."

"Sure you're not afraid?" Hook asked teasingly.

"Go to bed," she said with a smile.

Emma sat by the fire and took out her storybook, flipping through the pages, just as she did every night. First day out of the tower and she had already been to a traveling market, got her first pair of boots, started a sword fight, and came to sort of like the pirate that was helping her (and whom she also just happened to save).

* * *

"Who the hell is that?!" Regina asked Rumplestiltskin in her anger.

"An inconsequential pirate, my dear."

"What the hell is he doing with her?" She wrung her hands together in agitation. What was she going to do? She had to find some way to get Emma back in her tower. There was no way she was going to deal with the brat if she was going to be looking to get out at any chance she got.

"How should I know?"

"Oh come on, you know everything," she retorted, thoroughly unconvinced.

"Why would I help you?"

"Then why did you even come here?"

"My reasons are my own." And with that, his presence was replaced with a cloud of smoke, leaving Regina alone in her chamber.

* * *

**A/N: Have this baby chapter to tie things up a bit better while I work on the monster that is chapter 4 :) And thank you everyone for the follows and favs!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In Which 'Snuggly Duckling' Is Misleading **

Hook roused from his sleep. Time for him to go on watch. The fire was still strong; thankfully, Emma must have maintained it. It kept the chill in the night air at bay. As he sat up he saw Emma leaning against the fallen tree a couple feet away reading her book. She looked up at him and he saw bags under her eyes.

"Time for bed, Swan."

She covered a yawn with her hand and closed her book.

"What's that," he asked, motioning towards the book in her lap.

"Just a book of some stories," she murmured.

"May I?" Killian asked, scooting over to her right side, extending his arm across his body.

She looked at him curiously.

"Being on watch gets painfully boring."

"Okay. Just be careful," she warned, as she handed over her book.

"Aye. Sweet dreams, love."

Emma gave him a sleepy smile before turning on her side and placing her now unbraided hair on top of her. _I guess it's useful for something after all._

Killian turned his attention to his lap and opened her book. On the first page he found an inscription on the title page. 'To Emma, I hope this helps. Love, Graham.'

He couldn't help but wonder who Graham was and glanced at her sleeping form.

He flipped through the book; she doodled on some of the pages… it was cute. Killian recognized a lot of stories from when his brother used to read to him. There was one story that wasn't so much a story as much as it was real, as far as he knew at least; the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. He understood why that story would be in there though, it really was a fairytale. However, that wasn't so true now, since the couple had been mourning their stolen princess.

Killian was able to learn a bit more about Emma through this book. Clearly, she wanted adventure, since she never had any. 'The Ugly Duckling' was one of her favorite tales, next to the one of Snow White and Prince Charming, and she was a good artist. He couldn't help but smile at all the little doodles and notes on the pages.

Killian sat reading for the rest of the night to distract himself, all the while still staying alert. When morning came he heard Emma get up.

"Good morning Swan," Killian greeted as she emerged from her hair.

"Hi," she responded as she rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Sleep well?"

"Well enough," Emma said as she started braiding her hair again to get ready to continue their journey.

Killian observed her and shut the book before asking the question he had wanted to ask since they met. "Alright, my curiosity has gotten the best of me. Why don't you cut your hair?"

She stiffened before answering, "What happened to your hand?" She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, challenging him.

He took in a sharp breath at her counter question, but figured he would have to give a little to get a little. "You know Rumplestiltskin from your storybook, also known as the Dark One? Well, he is real… and he cut it off."

Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Wait, what!? He's real?" She narrowed her eyes and slightly tilted her head to the side before continuing with her questions. "Are you going after him? Is that why you need the crown..." Her question drifted off, as she began piecing clues together in her mind. Noticing her mind moving rapidly, Killian was unsure how he felt about her knowing such information.

"That's enough sharing for today." _How does she keep doing that, getting in my head? _Killian looked ahead at the glowing embers of the fire as they sat in silence.

Emma looked at him with sympathetic eyes before responding with, "I can't cut my hair."

He looked at her in disbelief, "What do you mean 'can't'?"

"That's all I got. Sorry." At that, Emma gave him a tight-lipped smile before continuing to braid her hair. Killian could see that she really couldn't go beyond that. _Another day perhaps…_

The thing was, he didn't want to wait for another day. He really wanted to know. Back in the tower, she did ask why he wanted her hair. Clearly there was more to this story, but he didn't know what.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Killian looked over at Emma to find her standing with her bag already hanging across her body and her hair braided.

"My book?" she reached her hand out in front of her.

"Oh, right. Here you are. Thank you for lending it to me, love."

She took it gently from his hands and placed it back into her bag as Killian rose to his feet. "Are there any other stories in there that are true?" Emma asked timidly as they started walking.

"There's that one about Snow White and Prince Charming as far as I know, and a few others."

He glanced down to her and saw that Emma had a small hopeful smile on her face as this revelation hit her.

"Why did you bring it with you?" Killian inquired.

"Oh, I just… someone gave it to me when I was little and, I don't know, it always gave me… hope."

Killian was taken aback. He wasn't expecting her to share that much. He couldn't help himself and pushed a little more. "Graham?" She looked at him, caught off guard. "The inscription. You two are close?"

He could see Emma wrestling with whether or not to answer. "Were… we were close."

_Damn, he left her too?_

Killian gave her a sad smile before changing the subject for her benefit. He may have only spent a short amount of time with her, but he couldn't help but feel for her. "You know, mermaids are real too, though not all of them are amicable... most aren't actually."

Emma stared at him, taken aback before her mouth turned up into a smile.

"Neverland's waters were infested with the beasts," he added.

"Neverland?! That place is real… and you've been there?"

"Aye, most definitely not what it's talked up to be."

He could see all the questions forming in her head and the excitement in her eyes.

"Take it easy, lass."

They walked on through the forest heading towards the Snuggly Duckling for lunch all the while talking about the tales in Emma's book. They laughed a lot and through it all, Killian forgot how this started as a way to get his loot back. It felt natural talking to Emma like this. Frankly, that frightened him, just the slightest bit. He chose not to dwell on it.

Emma cocked her head to the side, "Are you enjoying yourself, captain?" She asked timidly, while trying to come off as teasing.

Killian looked at her with a small smile and a raised brow. He was, and he saw no reason to lie to her. "Surprisingly so, I'm afraid… I'm winning you over, I can feel it."

"What's makes you think that?"

"You, being all concerned whether or not I am enjoying myself," he mused with a wink.

"I am not _concerned_," she said indignantly.

"You keep telling yourself that, lass."

She rolled her eyes as she let out a breath. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"To see those bloody lanterns."

Emma only gave him a look and Killian chuckled to himself before really answering. "We are headed to the Snuggly Duckling. I think you will like it."

"_The Snuggly Duckling? _Really?" She looked at him as if he had two heads.

"The name is misleading, don't get your hopes up. I know how you love that ugly duckling tale."

"I never should have let you borrow that book." Emma sighed as she turned her head to look in front of her as they walked through the thick forest.

"No, I enjoyed it, truly." He protested to show her just how much it meant to him that she let him read it.

"I didn't know pirates liked fairytales."

"I'm not an ordinary pirate," Killian remarked, with a tilt of his head.

"I'd say so; aren't you supposed to have a ship?"

"I do, it's just in a state of disrepair. Not to worry, though. It will be fixed soon enough."

"Ah, so that's what the crown is for."

"Yes, you are keeping me from my beloved," he uttered with false bitterness.

"Sorry..." Emma murmured as she played nervously with the strap of her bag.

"It's alright… so long as you enlighten me as to why the lanterns are so important to you." He wanted to see if his luck in getting information out of Emma continued.

She took a deep breath before saying, "It's just been a dream of mine… for, well, forever."

"That's it?"

"Yeah?" Emma looked at him, unsure, self-conscious, waiting for him to finish.

_All right, interesting_.

He wouldn't push it anymore, for now. He just added that to his mental list on what he knew about Emma, AKA Swan.

"Well, I am happy I am to be of service to a beautiful young maiden," he said with a cheeky tone, as well as a cheeky smile.

Emma gave him a small smile, but it looked like she was worried. It was like he could see her walls going back up, and he wasn't sure why.

* * *

Rumplestilskin appeared back in his tower. This was good. The last two things he needed for his quest of ultimate power in the same place. Rumple was infuriated when that princess went missing. According to prophecy, Snow White and Prince Charming were to give birth to the most powerful source of light magic born from their true love at the price of Snow White's life. However, they defied this prophecy with the intervening of the magic flower. That flower's magic lived on within the princess blocking her light magic.

"Let's make a deal. I need you to get rid of the pirate, and I need Emma back in her tower!" Regina bellowed as soon as she appeared in his chamber moments later. She swiftly walked towards him in her form-fitting red velvet dress.

As much as he would have enjoyed disposing of the pirate (who was quite a thorn in his side], he needed his help getting Emma right where he needed her. Perhaps if he succeeded in showing her life outside that tower, she would come to the conclusion, that her hair was not everything, and maybe, just maybe, she'd cut it. After that, he had other uses for the one-handed pirate in mind.

"A deal requires two interested parties, dearie. Too bad you have nothing I want."

"Not even the magic of the flower?"

"Why would I want that? It's as close as you can get to fairy magic without actually being fairy magic."

Regina couldn't help but stare at him in confused anger.

"Run a long, dearie."

* * *

Emma hated that Hook kept catching her off guard. She wanted to keep a safe distance from him, but she still wanted to learn a bit about him. Of course, she knew that she would have to let him in here and there, but she just didn't plan on that being part of the deal. She didn't plan on caring about this man and his story, either. Whatever this was between them, it was weird. She was happy that they got along after everything, but she couldn't trust him. How could she? And yet, she couldn't help it. She had to keep reminding herself that this was a dangerous path to go down.

She knew now that Hook needed the crown to repair his ship. But there was also something else about him; something familiar and yet incredibly frustrating. He was using the same tactic as her, keeping her walls up to keep him from getting her whole story. _How fitting._

Hook cleared his throat, "The Ugly Duckling should be right up this road."

"What did you mean by 'it's not what I would expect'?"

"Oh, you'll see'" Hook said as his eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "Ah, there it is!"

In front of them was a tavern built around a giant tree… or was it a tavern being over taken by a giant tree? Either way, Emma was kind of impressed; it looked like something out of her book. It was also the first building she'd seen besides her tower.

"Now, just be careful," Hook warned her. "I know you can take care of yourself, but if at any time you want to leave, let me know." He opened the door to the tavern, "After you."

Emma couldn't help but shake her head with a smile that she couldn't suppress.

As she entered the tavern, she immediately stiffened up and her hand reflexively reached for her dagger. Big, scary men sat throughout the dimly life tavern. These were the types of men that she was warned about – the ones that killed, stole, and would be after her hair. Suddenly she felt Hook's hand on the small of her back.

"Relax, Swan. Pretty sure you could take anyone of these buffoons," she heard Hook whisper into her ear. At that she was taken aback. Did he really believe that? Her eyes snapped to his. She could see he was telling the truth, and had an encouraging smile on his face. "If you don't like it we can leave, but I need to speak with someone first, and the fare here is quite good. Come on."

He motioned in front of them with his hook and led them through the tavern, his hand never leaving her back. Emma noticed a lot of the people turning to look at them as they walked past. They headed for the end of the bar, where not many seats were taken.

"Ah, Mr. Smee!" Hook bellowed, as they approached the man sitting by himself at the bar. He dropped his hand from her back.

"Ca-Capt'n?! What are you doing here?" Mr. Smee stammered as he looked at Hook, as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Afraid I've found me-self in a bit of trouble, and this one," he said, motioning to Emma, "has me for the next couple of days."

Emma was confused by the exchanged, but listened intently.

"What? What about the Jolly Roger?"

"A couple more days won't hurt." He turned to Emma at that. "Swan, let's sit and order us some food. Excuse me for a moment; I need to talk to my first mate." Emma nodded and took a seat next to the one he sat down in. He turned toward Mr. Smee and she couldn't help but feel awkward until she ordered their food, picking randomly off the board that listed the meals behind the bar.

Mr. Smee leaned in closer to the captain whispering, "Do you want me to take the crown and bring it to them?"

"Not possible I'm afraid," Hook said quietly, Emma had to strain to hear their conversation.

"What? Why?" Mr. Smee asked in a harsh whisper.

"It's not on my person, but I'll have it back in a couple of days. Just a deal I have to do my part in, then we'll be free to sail again. In the mean time, I need you to do more digging."

"On Rumplest-"

"Don't say his name!"

Emma heard Hook hiss at Mr. Smee and she couldn't help but jump a little. This was not the same man who she had been traveling with; this was a ruthless pirate captain.

"You know what needs to be done," he stated with the command of a captain. It hit Emma like a ton of bricks. He was after Rumplestiltskin, and was going to kill him. She could either stop him, or let him go through with the murder. However, if her book of stories held true as Hook had mentioned, then this Rumplestiltskin may deserve this fate. But who was she to judge? Sure, he took Hook's hand, but something didn't sit right with her. He must have had a reason for doing so. There had to be more to the story.

Emma was startled by her own thoughts, and missed the rest of the conversation. As she entered reality once more, a large man came over to her.

"What's a lady like you doing here?"

Emma turned her head sharply and leaned away from him, her back almost brushing Hook's. She gave him a warning look before he continued.

"I've never seen hair like yours before," he proclaimed as he started to reach for he hair, she leaned back, bumping into Hook's back, who jumped at the contact. He whirled around and took in the scene before him. Emma felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Oi, get lost, you big git!" Hook gritted out as he motioned away from them with his hook. The man looked at him with fear in his eyes before apologizing and leaving.

"Emma, are you alright?" Hook asked, with his hand still on her shoulder and his hook under her chin lifting up her face. But she flinched away immediately, getting defensive.

"I'm fine, I could have handled him myself," she responded curtly.

"Sorry, next time it looks like you're in a bit of trouble, I'll be sure to look the other way," Hook spat in confused anger.

Emma flinched once again at is words and his face fell, anger melting away. He brought his hand to his face.

"I'm sorry. I-" Hook began in a defeated sigh, before he was cut off by a man running into the tavern.

"Soldiers from the kingdom are coming!" The man raved.

With that the majority of patrons got up and started scrambling for an exit. Emma's stomach dropped; what a mess. Of course this would happen at the worst time.

"Come on, I know of another exit," Hook muttered dejectedly as he motioned for her to follow him. Why was he still helping?

Emma got up quickly and followed him behind the other end of the bar. She watched as he opened up a hatch in the floor with a yellow duck on it. She sent Hook an uncertain and questioning glance.

"It's fine, just follow my lead..." And with that he slid down the hatch.

Emma followed after a beat worrying that she screwed everything up.

* * *

Regina watched the pirate captain talk to his first mate through her mirror. She didn't need the twisted imp's help; Regina could do this herself… and the key would be that short fat man.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and reviews! I am writing chapter 6 now, but I want to post at least once a week. So its hoarding chapters time in case I get really busy at the end of the school year. I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Which the Princess Learns the Pirate's Given Name**

_What the bloody hell happened?_ Killian couldn't fathom why Emma had such a change in demeanor as they walked through the cave that was illuminated by the torch in his hand. They were getting along fine all day, and now she snapped when he helped her. He thought that's what she wanted and he got reamed out for it.

"Swan, what's got you in a bother?" He asked over his shoulder, quietly, not entirely expecting an answer.

She remained silent, and he could see a cloud of emotions on her face before she finally spoke. "You are going to kill Rumplestiltskin."

"That's what this is about? That doesn't concern you," Killian snapped, once again his ruthless pirate side coming out.

"I think it does!" Emma retorted.

Killian came to a stop and turned to look at Emma. "That _crocodile_ deserves to die."

"For your hand?"

"No, for my brother!"

Emma stood stock-still, face falling, eyes wide. Killian kicked himself for revealing that piece of information, but she pushed too far. Emma's demeanor immediately changed, sadness and understanding on her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered her apology. His eyes shot to hers and he saw the understanding there. He gave her a curt nod before continuing down the dark tunnel in silence. That was, until Emma broke it.

"Graham- he uh- he taught me just about everything I know. He also told me, should I ever be in a situation, that I need to stand up for myself, otherwise no one would. I'm not used to anyone putting me first." Killian turned his head to look at Emma as she continued. "He always promised he would be by my side, but… I haven't seen him since my fourteenth birthday. I feared something happened to him, but Regina said he just left with out a word. Abandoned me like my parents."

Killian gripped the torch tighter as he learned all of this. "They were bloody fools for leaving, Swan."

"Graham used to call me that…" Emma mumbled, before looking up to him.

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short. From a distance, they both heard rapid footfalls from behind.

Their eyes snapped to each other's, and they ran. Luckily, they were close to the end of the cave that let out to a dam. As they approached the sunlight, Killian threw his torch into a puddle. He took in their surroundings trying to find a way out when he noticed another cave in the distance below them. To the side, he saw some ropes they could use to get to the platform that would lead them down there. He immediately grabbed his sword, readying himself for a possible fight along the way. Emma readied herself with a dagger, and shot him a worrying glance.

"This isn't your first soldier bash. We got this, Love," Killian said with a smile; she answered with one of her own. He was relieved that all the tension between them was gone. This may not be the ideal situation to be in, but at least they were on good terms.

"Swan, those ropes!" He shouted, gesturing with his hook towards them.

She looked at the ropes and then gave him a nod before running off in their direction, her long braid whipping about behind her. As Killian followed, he saw the soldiers exit the cave from the corner of his eye. Emma grabbed hold of the rope and swung herself down onto the other platform, landing safely.

Killian fought off a soldier while waiting for the rope to swing back to him. He held his ground and defeated two soldiers when he heard Emma shout his name. As he defended himself, he chanced a look and saw the rope swing towards him. He moved for it after throwing his opponent off balance, and grabbed onto the rope.

As he swung himself towards Emma, he heard a loud crack. _That wouldn't be good._

He landed next to her, placed his hand on her back and told her to run. They made their way down the slope in the direction of the cave. Behind him, all he heard was the creaking of the dam. With a glance, he saw it begin to crumble. Heart in his throat, he kept pushing forward.

"Hook!" Emma shouted from beside him.

"We're almost there!"

This was a mess.

They reached the cave entrance just in the nick of time. Just as they entered, the falling rocks closed it off. Water started surging into the cave and they ran to the back to find a way out only to find a wall and a lot of rocks. He blindly started trying to move the rocks see if they could get out. He could hardly see anything and the water was up to his waist now. Killian heard Emma banging on something with her dagger.

He went under the water, and tried another rock but his hand slipped on the slick surface and got long cut in the middle of his palm.

_Damn it!_ He couldn't see anything, his hand was killing him, and there was no way out. They were going to die here. This was not how he imagined he'd go. Killian went back up to the surface of the water hearing Emma's panicked breaths.

"Its' no use!" He said gasping for air. "I can't see anything."

Killian heard Emma take a deep breath before going under water. He reached down and pulled her back up.

"Hey! There's no point," He panted, his hand on the side of her face, hook around her arm. "It's pitch black down there."

Emma let out a whimper as she backed away from him. He could just make out her form in the darkness.

"This is all my fault. I never should have done this." Emma sniffled, "I'm so- so sorry, Hook." He just looked at her; shoulders hunched over and heard her cry softly.

He took a breath before he spoke, "Actually, its Killian."

"What?"

"My real name is Killian Jones… You can be added to the very small list of people who know that."

She let out a slight chuckle and then said something he was not expecting to hear. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

"… What?"

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" She exclaimed before starting to sing something Killian wasn't paying attention too as he took a deep breath. The water rising over their heads, he opened his eyes and saw her hair (that had come out of her braid at this point) glowing. _Well that's new._

They both saw where her hair was starting to drift to between the rocks on the side of the cave. Quickly he swam over to them and started to move a many as he could despite the pain shooting up his hand… If he made it out of this he was going to be down to only a hook for a while.

The rocks gave way and they were sucked out of the cave. Killian prayed to all the gods he knew of that it would be a short journey to the surface.

They tumbled around in the water for a bit, and just as he felt he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he saw light filtering through the surface of the water. He swam up and gasped for breath when he broke the surface. The light of the setting sun giving the river and surrounding forest a pinkish tint. Emma popped up next to him not faring any better. He started swimming for shore and heard Emma struggling behind him.

"Do you know how to swim?"

She coughed before answering. "N- no!"

He went back for her and placed his right arm around her, fisting his hand so it wouldn't rub against her dress. The pressure made it feel a bit better, and brought the sharp pain down to a dull throb.

"Come on love, just kick your feet and use your arms, its tougher with your boots on." Killian instructed as he struggled against the current with his legs and hook, which wasn't a great help with swimming.

They made to shore rather quickly despite the struggle. Emma eventually got the hang of it. They both just laid there for a moment catching their breath before Emma got up quickly. Killian's head snapped up quickly to see her pulling out the rest of her hair from the river. He sat up cradling his hand to his chest.

"So, let me get this straight, the big deal about your hair is that it glows? Why is that such a secret? I-"

"Killian!" She shouted to stop him from going on.

His heart stopped. The last person to call him Killian was Liam. Since then, it was either Captain, or Hook.

"It doesn't just glow." She said breathlessly, as she pulled the last of her hair from the river.

He raised an eyebrow as Emma ran over to him, bringing the rest of her hair in her hands.

She sat on her feet next to him before taking his injured hand and started to wrap it up in the ends of her hair. Killian was completely at a loss and watched her in confusion.

Emma looked up at him as she held his hand in her hair. "Just, don't freak out," she insisted. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started to sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

Killian watch awestruck as she sang, her hair lit up from the roots of her hair down to the ends. And when the glow reached his hand, he felt it heal. From his hand, the feeling spread; he felt his cheek that was hurt the day before heal as well. When she finished, the light faded and she tentatively looked up to him. She was beautiful and absolutely amazing.

"So that's the big secret with your hair? I will say that is far more impressive than just simply glowing." Killian commented as he freed his hand from her hair to inspect it.

"Really? That's all you've got?" She gawked in disbelief.

"I've seen quite the manner of monsters, magic, and what have you." He paused before he shot her a look from the corner of his eye and then faced her fully before finishing his thought to look her in the eyes and show her the smile on his lips. "I knew you were amazing before."

Emma's cheeks turn red and she looked away from him.

"Come on, Killian."

He wasn't used to being called Killian, but he loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. What was happening to him?

* * *

"So, how long has your hair been doing that exactly?" Killian asked. He turned his body to Emma on the log they sat upon by the fire. Emma's book out of her bag and open in an attempt to salvage it.

"Uh... Forever, I guess?" She smiled at him but then her face fell before going on.

"Regina said when I was a baby, after she took me in, people tried to cut it and take it for themselves. But once it's cut it loses its power." Emma was playing with her hair and found a shorter piece that reached just past her shoulder. "A gift like that has to be protected. That's why Regina never… that's why I never left and..." She couldn't finish.

It dawned on him and he felt his stomach drop. "That's why you never left that tower?" He knew she could have hardly ever left, but he couldn't have imagined that she _never_ left. Who would do that to someone? Even if she had hair that people would go after. And he has traveled. A lot. He may only be 23, but he has seen so many places and read so many books. He has never once heard anything about magical healing hair. Did this Regina just completely lie to her or has he really not heard of her hair?

Emma looked at him, broken. He couldn't help but ask, "And you're still going to go back?"

"No!" Emma exclaimed, but then her face fell, "Yes? I don't know." She admitted dejectedly as she put her head in her hands and let out a sigh.

Killian would have offered for her to come with him, but he knew that would spook Emma. Maybe he'll plant the idea in her mind tomorrow and see what happens. He wouldn't mind that. He could teach her everything about sailing, in fact thinking about it, he would love to. But, would she really want to be on a pirate ship with him, searching for a way to kill Rumplestiltskin? And then there is this Regina she speaks of… was she dangerous if she decided to go after them?

One thing was certain when it came to Emma… He was in trouble.

Killian's attention was brought back to Emma when he heard her take a deep breath before speaking.

"So, Killian Jones, huh?"

"Oh, I don't think you want to hear my sob story."

Emma looked at him and scooted over to him and put her elbows to her knees and rested her head in her hands giving him her undivided attention. She was absolutely adorable and Killian felt himself starting to fall.

"It's only fair, you know mine." Emma reasoned with a tilt of her head.

"Too right lass. Well, it's not a very fun tale." He looked at her and she urged him to go on with her eyes. "We can skip the parts about my father abandoning me and the orphanage to when my older brother found me when I was 7, he took me in. He was in the navy and I joined when I was 14, he snuck me in early."

"You, the fearsome pirate, _Captain Hook_, was in the navy?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Ugh, yes, believe it or not. We sailed together for a couple of years, he was my captain and I his lieutenant." Killian stopped for a moment and got out his flask, opened it with his mouth and took a swig before continuing. "We were sent to Neverland on what we thought would be a hero's journey, but we were wrong. Turns out what we were sent to get was a weapon. We left Neverland determined to fight against the king and became pirates. For at least among thieves, there is honor."

"How did you fight against the king, exactly?" Emma inquired.

"We would attack his vessels, steal their goods, and gave it to those who needed it."

"Like Robin Hood?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that was mine and Liam's favorite tale growing up." Killian let out a lighthearted chuckle at the memory before continuing on with his story.

"During that time, Liam met a woman at port who wanted to come with us. Her husband was a coward who was keeping her from what she really wanted. He wouldn't even fight for her." Killian spit out. He took another swig of rum before going on.

"She left with us. Liam and Milah fell in love. We were all family. Until one day, we ran in to her estranged husband who had become the Dark One. He killed Liam, chopped off my hand and left with Milah."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Emma asked quietly, terror written across her face.

"No, but I intend to find out, and if its not to late, rescue her."

"So, you really aren't such a bad pirate after all." Emma said with a soft smile.

Killian internally flinched, "I wouldn't count on that love." Ever since all of that, he has done things he's not proud of, and things he knows Liam wouldn't be proud of.

Emma placed her hand on his brace and gave it a squeeze, which took him off guard.

"A rescue mission… sounds like a hero's journey." She said it softly and sincerely. A small smile graced her lips.

They looked at each other and something stirred with in Killian. He could help but feel as if her were falling even more. And after letting all that out for the first time in years, it let him heal a bit.

Emma's stomach ruined the moment with a growl and they both chuckled. "I'll go get us some food." He made his way to leave until Emma's voice stopped him.

"For the record, I like Killian Jones, much better than Hook." She smiled.

He couldn't help the smile on his face and lifted his hand to scratch behind his ear. "Thank you." He turned with a bow of his head and left. He was at a loss of words... that was certainly new.

Yep, he was totally screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had so much crap to do and so did/does my beta reader. So this was un beta'd and I had some trouble with stuff. I hope it still felt alright. I reread it a bunch of times but, I know I missed things most likely. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Which Things Grow Complicated**

Regina appeared through in front of the short fat man in a red cap, who she had seen previously in the mirror. He gasped in fear and backed up into a tree.

"Hello." Regina said alluringly.

"Uh h- hi," the man stammered.

"I have a proposition for you." Regina dragged her finger down his torso, grabbing his vest by the middle before she continued in a sickly sweet voice. "Tell me everything about your captain, or I rip out your heart."

"Wha- What?!" Wide eyed in fear, the man struggled against Regina.

"I'm sorry, was I not clear?" Regina pulled at his vest until he was so close, their noses almost touched. "Tell me about your captain, or you will regret it." Regina sneered looking down at the man who was struggling to free himself from her grasp.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He said as he pulled away from her. She didn't miss this. Imbeciles not complying with _her_ wishes. _The Queen's_ wishes. In recent years, with her dwindling powers, she kept a low profile. Using Emma's, or rather, the flower's magic to fuel her own was her main concern. Her kingdom, well, what was left of it, was something she let her soldiers deal with. Which also meant not dealing with as many fools. Alas, her patience was wearing thin….

Heart it was.

Regina plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. She held the crimson organ in her hand studying it. It had a few flecks of black in its core. She learned the basic knowledge of the man, William Smee, just by holding it. "_Tell me everything about your captain!_" She demanded.

And he did.

Everything he knew about Captain Hook; from his revenge against Rumplestiltskin, to his theft of the lost princess's crown. Regina knew what to do. She'll go back to the tower and form a plan from there. Knowing Emma, she knew exactly where she would have hidden the crown.

Regina put Smee's heart in a pouch, it could come in handy. And she wasn't going to waste a heart. Especially not now, with her powers waning. The potions she made out of Emma's magic as a back up were running low. Maybe one or two uses left now.

Maybe Regina shouldn't have resorted to pulling out Smee's heart, but she grew impatient. When she could rip out another… well, that may take a day or two. Hopefully. She was certainly feeling her age as of late.

She needed Emma back, now.

* * *

Emma watched Killian disappear through the bushes. Her mind was reeling from all the information she had just learned about him. He knew what it was like to be left in every sense of the word. She couldn't help but feel for him.

Emma stood up from the fallen tree and with one step remembered her injured foot. So, she sat back down to heal it quickly. Once healed, she went over to her book to see how it was fairing. It was still damp from their untimely swim, but luckily it would be alright by the morning. She leaned against the tree with the book in her lap.

Emma flipped open to the story of Rumplestiltskin. He never seemed to be a decent man—or imp. Whatever. Hearing Killian's tale certainly made him seem more like the devil than anything else. A chill the fire could not quell ran through her as she looked at his illustration. His menacing face stared at her through the page.

"Still reading that book I see."

Emma's head snapped up and found Regina leering over her. Emma immediately jumped up, shut her book and held it tight to her chest. "R-Regina? What- how did you find me?"

"Easy, I just followed the sound of complete and utter betrayal. Come on, we are going home." Regina grabbed Emma's arm and started pulling her away roughly. Emma panicked and pulled right back. She wouldn't go back there, not now when she was so close to fulfilling her dream. And not after she had learned the truth of the world outside her tower.

"No! You don't understand! You're wrong about life out here! I- I even met someone, he's helping me. I'm safe." Emma protested.

"Ah, yes… the wanted Pirate captain. Even you could do better." She jeered before getting serious. "Let's go. Now."

"Regina, wait! No, I-" Emma stammered as her stomach twisted in anxiety. This was all happening so fast. She was just so content not even two minutes ago. If she let Regina take her, would she ever fulfill her dream? And what about Killian? She made a promise to him, to return the crown. She couldn't leave him when he knows what abandonment felt like too.

"What? Oh, you like him. And maybe he likes you? Maybe he won't leave you like the others? How naive." Regina walked around her, stepping over her hair as she continued. "Look at you. Do you think he's impressed? Don't be a fool and come back with me, where it's safe!"

"No!" She stood up straight, her hands curled tightly around her book as she glared at Regina.

"No? Oh look who knows the way of the world after just two days out of your tower. You really trust this pirate? Give him this." Regina pulled out the crown from the satchel hidden under her cloak.

"How did you-?!" Emma croaked as her stomach dropped.

"— This is why he's here, or did you forget? Go ahead; give it to him. Then you'll see just how fast he leaves you." Regina shoved the crown back into the satchel and put it forcefully around Emma's Neck.

"Fine, I will!" Emma declared as she fixed the bag onto one shoulder, fumbling with her book in one hand.

Regina glared at Emma before saying condescendingly, "I won't say I told you so," before she quickly turned and stalked away through the bushes.

Emma stood, staring in the direction Regina left in. Fear took a hold of her and all her doubts about Killian came back after she was just so sure of him. She shook herself out of her stupor looked at the satchel in her hands. She would give it back, just not yet. Just to see how things play out. She hurried over her bag, luckily it was just big enough to cram Killian's satchel in as well, it would be full to the brim when she crammed her book back in, but it would have to do.

"You're hair wouldn't be able to make these fish any larger, would it?" Emma's stomach once again dropped as she heard Killian back in their little clearing. She quickly shut her bag and jumped up.

"What?" Emma gulped, as she turned quickly to him. He held three (very small) fish against his vest with his hand.

"I was afraid not. I know its not a lot but," he motioned to the fish with his hook. They sat around the fire. Emma speared them on some of the extra branches they had, busying herself so she didn't have to think about Regina.

"Swan, are you quite alright?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," her eyes met his for a brief moment before turning back to the fish.

Killian looked as if he didn't believe her, but he didn't push. Instead he gave a short nod before they both put their fish over the fire.

"So, floating lights tomorrow night. You chomping at the bit?" Killian asked a little too casually.

Emma couldn't help the short laugh that left her lips at his phrasing of his question. "Yeah." She paused before going on. "It's my birthday too." She looked up at him with a shy little smile.

She hadn't been thrilled about her birthday in years, but this was so different. And even after that visit from Regina, she was still excited. Regina had been wrong about the world, so why couldn't she be wrong about Killian? Why should she let Regina ruin this?

"Why didn't you mention that before?" He looked up from the fire at her.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! You don't turn…." He trailed off, expecting her to fill in the rest.

"Eighteen," she chuckled.

"You don't turn eighteen everyday!" Killian exclaimed.

Emma smiled at him before looking back down at the fish cooking over the fire.

"Celebratory drink?" He took out his flask after putting down the branch with his fish. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say, you've never drank rum before. I suggest you take it slow," he drawled as he handed her his flask.

Emma looked at the flask uncertainly but couldn't help her bemused smile. She took the flask from his hand. As she brought it to her mouth she could smell the rum burning her nostrils. She closed her eyes before taking a small swig, which she choked down. Literally. Emma couldn't help the cough that came out. Her throat burned, and she looked at Killian with watery eyes.

"How do you drink that?"

"Oi! This is one of my finer rums, thank you very much!" He looked personally offended by her words. He snatched the rum from her hands and quickly took a swig.

She shook her head at him before she tested the fish to see if they were ready (which they were) as he pocketed his flask. They both walked over to the fallen tree and leaned up against it. Killian was on her left, her book on her right. They ate in a comfortable silence.

When Emma finished she took out her book and started flipping through it. She felt rather than saw Killian scoot closer, peering over her shoulder.

"What story are we reading tonight, love?" He queried.

"Um, not sure yet," she breathed. Emma looked at Killian from the corner of her eye. She felt butterflies dancing in her stomach. His head was close to hers, looking down at the book.

He held out his hand. "May I? I know, 'be careful,'" His breath tickled her neck. Emma nodded as she handed the book to him. She watched him as he flipped through the book. "Ah, the Little Mermaid. I remember this one."

"I always loved that one." Emma smiled as she looked to the page with an illustration of a mermaid with flowing red hair.

Killian started reading the tale out loud and she let herself drift off to the sound of his accented voice.

Before she knew it, she felt her eyes close.

* * *

Killian couldn't move. He was in shock. Not only had he come to the realization tonight that he did in fact have feelings for Emma (way too quickly for his liking by the way), her head was then resting on his shoulder as she slept.

He looked at her sleeping form in the firelight and felt… good. It felt right to have her leaning against him. Killian had to push these thoughts away, it would do him no good to think like that when he had no clue what she thought about him.

Sure, they had made a great deal of progress tonight, heart wrenching tales of their pasts and the like, but she seemed out of sorts when he arrived back to their little makeshift camp. At least she was not closed off. She may be an open book, but she has been so back and forth today that he wasn't sure how she saw him.

Maybe Killian could change that. Maybe he could win her heart. Oh gods, what was he thinking? Her heart?! He has only known her for two days. Killian glanced Emma's way again and his panic immediately dissipated. Instead, a warmth replaced it as his mouth curved into a soft smile.

Soon enough he drifted off to sleep thinking of just how memorable he could make Emma's birthday tomorrow.

* * *

Rumple watched the scenes unfold before him through his mirror. This was working out even better than he had thought. Emma would be rid of that flower's magic in no time. The dirty pirate and evil Queen would be the perfect catalyst for her to finally rid herself of that flower's magic. Something was bound to happen that would force her hand and be rid of it. He (sadly) couldn't interfere. Not when he was on thin ice with Bae. He had to play by the rules as much as he could, until that was no longer an option.

"Papa? You haven't been around."

At the small voice, Rumple turned around to find his son peeking into his study. Rumple quickly willed away the image of the sleeping couple on the mirror, turning it back into an ordinary mirror.

"Ah, I'm sorry my boy! Business had to be attended to. Not to worry though, I believe I found a way to free myself from the dagger! And then, we shall have the true freedom we deserve." He said as he rose from his chair towards Bae.

"What? But, how?!" Bae asked. "Does that mean you won't be the Dark One anymore?"

"Yes," Rumple answered, not daring to clarify that he would still have all his powers— and more when he succeeds.

"See, I knew you could do it!" Bae ran over to Rumple to hug him. Rumple couldn't feel guilty about keeping the whole truth from him when he had his son in his arms.

* * *

Emma woke up slowly. She was comfortable and warm. That was the best nights sleep she's had in a while. She nuzzled into her pillow or what she thought was a pillow until she stiffened and opened her eyes. Slowly, Emma looked up in the early morning light.

She fell asleep on Killian. And now she was curled up against his right side. She felt his arm around her and his hand resting on her shoulder. Her head was on his chest where she heard the thumping of his heart and felt him breathing below her. She slowly attempted to move up from Killian, careful not to wake him up. Her attempts failed when she heard him stir and his grip on her tightened and he pulled her into him.

"Mmm… No need to be embarrassed, love. Your not the only one who can't help themselves," Killian murmured sleepily.

At that, she scoffed and pulled out of his grip, sitting up next to him. "In your dreams."

"And outside of them apparently," he retorted with a devilish smirk. He slowly got up to lean against the tree behind them.

Emma blushed and moved away from him. She busied herself with braiding her hair. Killian stood up and stretched. She couldn't keep her eyes from wondering over to him as he did.

"Enjoying the view there, love?" He mused.

She quickly averted her eyes, once again a blush burning across her face. She cleared her throat before asking, "how long until we reach the kingdom?"

"Not long, we can be there for breakfast."

Breakfast sounded good, their meal last night was not as satisfying as she had hoped. She finished with her hair, retrieved her bag (after cramming her book in), and was ready to go.

Emma didn't know what to say so she said nothing. Last night still fresh in her mind. She observed Killian as he walked on her left, leading them through the woods. He seemed lost in thought as well. She learned so much about him and was given the chance to see the man beneath the all bravado. (Though that bravado came back in full force this morning.)

"You're awfully quiet this morning," Killian observed as they stepped on to the road from the forest. "Happy Birthday, by the way." He added sincerely with a smile and a scratch behind his ear. It was cute. _Stop it, Emma._

"Thanks."

She saw him fiddle with is hook before asking; "So, I was curious, what would be your next port of call? After the kingdom, of course."

"Oh I-I haven't really thought about it…" There are only so many places she knows about through her books and Killian's stories. To be honest she was kind of afraid.

"Well, if you ever need safe passage anywhere, or if you wanted to sail with me and my crew…. " He trailed off, once again scratching that spot behind his ear.

"Really?" Emma couldn't believe what he was offering. "You would let me travel with you, after everything?"

"Aye. It's a thought." Killian sounded more confident after she responded. "You have certainly proved yourself to be a more than capable pirate."

"Well, look who's confident I'd want to come with you." She teased him, trying to keep the atmosphere light even though her heart was pounding in her chest at the thought of adventure. On a real pirate ship. With Killian. It sounded too good to be true. Opportunities like this are never handed to her. Ever.

"Aye, that I am. After today, you'll fancy coming along," he gloated.

"We'll see about that." Emma's eyes widened as she was struck with a sudden thought. "Wait, if you need information on the dark one what about the kingdom's library?"

"Made up you're mind and ready to join the crew, have you?" He teased with a cheeky smile.

"That's not an answer. Its an idea."

"A fellow can dream," he said. "Well, as good of an idea that is; it's also your birthday. We'll not waste the day away sitting in a stifling library. Where, might I add, there is a very good chance we could be apprehended by the guards."

She took a short breath in. She couldn't believe he was saying no to an offer of help on his quest for revenge just because it was her birthday. "There's always tomorrow," she conceded.

"Indeed."

Emma considered handing over that crown sooner rather than later. The idea of sailing on a real pirate ship held a lot of appeal. All that freedom, and all of the places she would see. It sounded like a dream.

She was quickly tugged from her musings when she felt Killian grab her elbow and pull her softly to the left. He led her through the bushes and before she got the chance to ask what he was doing, he stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"Emma, welcome to Misthaven," Killian beamed as he held out his arm to showcase the kingdom to her. She couldn't help to match his grin as she laid eyes on the towering kingdom that lay just beyond.

A cobblestone road led to a large ornate bridge. She saw people, merchants, and a few soldiers walking across the bridge to the town surrounded by azure waters. At the very top, she saw the castle that towered above the surrounding city.

Emma felt her body humming with excitement and couldn't wait any longer before bolting towards the kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In Which the Pirate and the Princess Finally Reach the Kingdom**

Emma was in awe of everything she saw upon entering Misthaven; the merchants and their customers, the children playing in the square, and the large fountain that streamed glittering water in the mid morning light. There were red banners with yellow buttercups embroidered on them hanging from above off of the buildings, and the whole town was buzzing with the impending celebration.

"This is…." Emma trailed off at a loss of words as she took careful steps further into the market. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide as she soaked it all in.

"Come along, Swan. I know you're famished, as am I. I know just the place to get us some sustenance."

* * *

Killian brought Emma to one of his favorite pubs for breakfast by the docks. After they finished their meal (and after he secretly talked to the bar tender about renting his boat) they headed out. Breakfast also gave him the opportunity to switch his hook out for the fake hand he carries with him.

They left the pub to explore the city. He has been looking over his shoulder constantly, scanning their surroundings for guards all the while pulling Emma along by the hand (her hand, the hand that felt so nice in the palm of his) as she looks around the city in awe.

They found the biggest bookshop in Misthaven by noon. This is what he was looking forward to most. He wanted to see her face when she laid her eyes on the store and Emma was thrilled. Seeing her enthusiasm made him remember his own love of fiction.

"Have you ever read this one before?" Emma asked as she pulled a rather large volume off of the shelf.

"Can't say I have. But, this was one of my favorites." Killian reached for little book of fairy tales and fables. "Liam would read it to me when ever I couldn't sleep." He rubbed the cover with his thumb. Before placing it back on the shelf.

They looked through a few more books, and he noticed that she held a small book. "What's this? Ah, _The Bear and The Bow_. I remember this one too; it's great!" He took it from her hand. He looked around the store quickly before finding the shop owner and heading over to him. This would make the perfect birthday gift for her.

"Where are you going?"

His only response was looking over his shoulder with a wink. Her face was a priceless look of confusion.

"Would you like a pamphlet about the lost Princess whose birthday we are celebrating today?" The shopkeeper queried as Killian handed over a few coins.

"Aye," he said not paying much attention and shoving the brochure in the book.

"Cheers." Killian turned, book in hand, only to find Emma staring at him with a raised brow.

"Happy Birthday." He said, handing her the book. "You'll love it; I'm sure."

"What? I—" Emma looked almost guilty as she looked from the book and back to him. "But you've done so much already— I can't—"

"I believe thank you is customarily said in these situations. Besides, you did save my life so…" He trailed off hoping to make her feel better about the gift. She let out a soft chuckle and carefully took the book from his hand. She tenderly ran her hand over the cover. Killian couldn't help but wonder when the last time she was given a present.

He lead them out of the book shop and figured a nice little snack would be good to keep them going until dinner. Emma followed him to the pastry cart looking at all the sweets in wonder.

"What do you fancy having?"

"Surprise me." A coy smile lit her face.

Killian scratched the back of his head before addressing the merchant. "Two chocolate cupcakes please." They made their exchange and he took the small box from the merchant.

He turned to Emma and noticed a guard to their right. Killian quickly tucked the box under is left arm, grabbed her hand, and led them down an eyed, she clung on to his hand.

"Sorry, love." He said out of breath as he reluctantly let go of her hand.

"It's kinda fun sneaking around."

"Even more fun when you're with the right person." Emma looked a little taken by that so to lighten the mood he added, "and when you have good food. Though I fear I may have squeezed the box a tad too hard"

Emma took the lopsided cupcake he offered from the box. "So, what is this celebration even about?"

"Something about a lost princess. They've had this celebration for as long as I can remember."

"Huh, thats… sad…" she trailed off as she took the first bite of her cupcake looking at the banners she could spy from the alley. She had a bit of frosting on her lip that caught his eye and she licked it off before adding, "I wouldn't guess everyone would be happy about that."

That shook him from a bad train of thoughts. "I think it's more of a celebration of her memory and hope for her return." Killian took a bite of his cupcake as he thought it was funny that she and the princess had the same birthday. He dismissed that train of thought, dwelling on whether or not Emma would come with him and he could possibly have another chance to remove frosting from her lip. Maybe she could help him rescue Milah. Maybe they could go on adventures after that. If she was the princess… would she be able to do any of that?

* * *

Emma was certain this was the best day of her life; she went to the biggest bookstore in Misthaven, ate cupcakes, been to a pub, and ran from guards! Okay, maybe the last thing wasn't the best, but it was still exciting. She could use exciting after the life she's had thus far.

And Killian's been great today. Too great. She has noticed how he has been looking at her since last night, and she doesn't know how to handle it. Not to mention his offer to join him and his crew aboard the _Jolly Roger_. She was absolutely leaning towards yes, even if it means she ends up helping him in his revenge in some way. That isn't her business. But she could help him rescue his brother's love.

She heard music to her left that took her away from her musings. She followed it, finding a square filled with people dancing. Emma's eyes widened, and she couldn't help the smile that crept up her face as she watched everyone. The women's dresses spun round in a kaleidoscope of colors. Everyone was so happy; it was like living in one of her books.

"Care for a dance, love?" Killian asked, she felt his warm breath brush against her ear.

She turned to look at him, finding him so close and looking in to his eyes, she felt a bit off balance. He was excited by the prospect of dancing with her but she couldn't help the bit of fear she felt. "I-I don't know how."

"All you have to do is pick a partner who knows what they are doing." He slipped his hand around her waist and lead them to the dancing citizens of Misthaven.

He placed her left hand on his shoulder before putting his hand back on her waist and nudged her free hand with his wooden one. "Follow my lead."

Emma only nodded in response. He started moving them out into the crowd, and she tried to pay close attention to his movements.

She looked up at him and saw him beaming at her. She beamed right back at him. It really was a dream.

Until the look of pain that flash across Killian's face. Emma looked down and saw that she stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!"

"'S'alright,love. I've got another"

After taking it a bit more slowly, she got the movements down (with out stepping on his foot) and they danced for a while. Emma's thoughts lingering only on this moment with him and how good it felt to be in Killian's arms.

When the music was over they lingered just a bit too long. Emma realized and backed up. She played with her hands and squashed any thought of how she did not want to let go.

"May have had a rough start, but it turns out you're a natural." Killian said with his head ducked scratching once again at that spot behind his ear. He looked at her with such intensity in his eyes it made Emma have to take a deep breath to steady herself.

"When should we find a spot for the lanterns?" She asked, a little too shakily for her liking.

"Already taken care of."

* * *

Killian was so glad he thought ahead to rent a boat for them. He led Emma through the winding alleys and side streets to make it to where the bartender told him to go. She followed him quickly, excitement radiating off of her in waves.

The air around them cooled as they reached the docks. He heard Emma let out a low noise of wonder as she looked around the docks. At that, his heart skipped a beat. All day, witnessing her experience life and dancing with her, he felt honored to be with her. He wouldn't trade today for anything.

Killian was hoping she would be happy with the boat, and maybe that would sway her to come with him (which, if he was being honest with himself, he so desperately wanted). He looked around the abandoned dock before finding the bartender's rowboat. It certainly wasn't the _Jolly Roger_, but it would do. It was on the puny side, but enough room for them to be comfortable.

Suddenly, he felt a light touch right above his brace on his left arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked with cautious amusement.

He couldn't help but look at her lips he had to tear his eyes from them to look at her.

"Best day of your life right? You deserve to have the best view as well."

"You _would_ think that's from a boat."

"I just figured you should be able to make an informed decision about whether or not to join my crew." He stepped down into the boat getting it in order before setting sail. "And trust me, you won't be finding a better view."

"I hope your boat is bigger than this."

"I'll have you know I have a ship, not a boat, and she's a bloody marvel."

* * *

Emma tentatively took the hand Killian offers and steps into the boat. This is it.

This was also her first time on a boat. Her stomach dropped a little with the rocking of the boat under her feet. She stumbles a little before she feels Killian's hand on her waist.

"Don't worry, you'll get your sea legs," he manages to steady the both of them.

She sat down carefully, fingers gripping the side of the boat as Killian unlocks the wooden hand in his brace and clicked the hook back in to place. Then he looped the hook around one oar, grabbed the other, and started to row the boat.

The sudden movement caught Emma off guard and she gripped the side a bit more forcefully before getting used to the rocking of the boat. He rowed them between the island of the kingdom and the shore, it did look like it would be the perfect place to watch from.

The cool breeze danced across Emma's skin as she kept watch on the kingdom before her. She was out of her tower and was going to see the lights. She's dreamt of this moment for as long as she could remember, and here she is. Suddenly, the thought of tomorrow frightened her. What would happen now that she is here? She couldn't go back to her tower, and she was so unsure of going with Killian. She wanted to go, but what if she hated life on a boat, well, ship. All of the sudden, when faced with her dream, all these horrible 'what if's' came in to her mind. The anxiety clawed at her being.

"You look vexed." Killian's voice broke her spell.

She shrugs, keeping her eyes on the mesmerizing pattern of ripples dancing across the water from the little rowboat.

"I've been told I'm a good listener."

She would respond with a quip and run (figuratively, since she can't run off a boat). Instead, she finds herself wanting to talk to him. This adventure not only allowed her to follow her dream, but it also gave her a friend (though her feelings seem to be growing beyond friendship, and she didn't want to think about that. That she _will_ run from.) and looking at her friend, she saw he was genuinely worried.

"What if it's not what I dreamt it would be?" She fretted as she played with the fabric of her skirt, waiting for his response.

"It will be." Killian reassured her.

"And if it is… what do I do then?" Emma's stomach dropped with voicing her fears out loud.

"You get to find a new dream." Killian reassured her softly.

"I don't know if—"

"I'm confident you can do anything you put your mind to." He said, looking at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"So, does that offer to be part of your crew still stand?" Emma queried, incredibly self conscious.

"And here I was fearing you'd never ask." He cocked an eyebrow as he looked happily at her. "Of course it does. We do make quite the team after all."

Emma smiled at him, immediately relieved of all her stress. Now she can enjoy the night.

"Oh, bugger, I almost forgot. Here you are." Killian pulled out two lanterns from behind his back. "We have to wait, but now we will be ready."

Seeing lanterns filled her with even more excitement. This was all real. It's really happening.

"I have something for you too." Emma dug in her bag until she found Killian's satchel that contained the crown. She handed it over to him. He looked at her with a sly smile as he saw the crown resting in the bag.

"I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan." He said with a sinful smile and raised brow.

* * *

Regina sat at her vanity watching both Emma and Killian through the mirror. Frustration filled her being. The pirate wouldn't leave her; he was falling in love with her! She grabbed his first mate's heart as she rose storming away from the mirror.

"Huntsman!" Regina yelled.

"Right here your highness." Graham emerged from the hallway into her chambers.

"Come with me. We have a mouse to catch. And a pirate to ruin." Regina sneered as she grabbed a hold of the huntsman and made them both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay! I was interning abroad for two months and had no time. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I should have the next out quicker! Thanks to sticking with me and for the follows and favs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: In Which the Pirate Leaves the Princess**

Fingers entwined, Queen Snow and King David stepped out onto their balcony that sits halfway up the castle. From here they could see the market surrounding the castle and the bridge beyond it, which lead across the channel to the rest of the kingdom. Here, on their balcony is also where they started the lighting of the lanterns. The passing years never made it any easier for the King and Queen; not that they thought it would.

They lit the the lantern sitting on the table in the center of the balcony. As Snow picked it up, she stared at it reverently, her thumbs stroking it in a silent prayer. She felt her husbands arms wrap around her from behind, as he planted a light kiss on her neck.

"We will find her," he whispered into her ear.

With those hopeful words, Snow released the lantern into the night. Her plea for her daughter to come home floated away to complete its mission. She watched the lone lantern climb higher in the sky. A tear slid down her cheek.

Maybe this year their plea would be answered.

* * *

Emma and Killian sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for the first sign of the floating lights. Emma didn't mind waiting. The view was amazing even with out the lanterns. The moonlight danced on the water and illuminated the kingdom in a cool, soft light.

Then, it happened. Little lights appeared through out the dark kingdom, the first one drifting from atop the castle, rising in to the clear night sky.

Emma's breath hitched as she watched it ascend. It was so beautiful. More lanterns were lit and set free, bathing the kingdom in an orange glow. They steadily rose higher in the sky. More were released from the ships at the dock and they all soon started to spread out in the sky. A gentle breeze swirled the lanterns through the air. Chills ran through Emma's body. It was more beautiful than she imagined. After all of those years of watching through her window (and attempting to chart them as if they were stars), experiencing them firsthand felt out of this world.

She turned to Killian, noticing that he was looking at the lanterns and seemed to be enjoying himself. He was relaxed; resting one arm on the side of the boat with the corners of his mouth tilted up. He then glanced her way.

"Do you want to let ours loose?" He asked.

Emma nodded excitedly and reached down for her lantern. Killian's was next to him, resting on his bench. He took out a flint out from his pocket and hit it against his hook; sparking a small flame with which he lit his lantern. He motioned for her lantern and she held it out for him to light. With both of their lanterns glowing brightly; they shared a look and released them together. Emma tilted her head all the way back to watch them make their ascent.

"I must say, I'm quite excited for you to be joining my crew."

"So am I," she admitted shyly.

"I hope you don't expect any special treatment," Killian teased with a raised brow. "Unless—"

"You wish," Emma teased back, stopping before he could finish what was bound to be another suggestive comment. He chuckled instead.

"If I may ask, why give me the crown now?" His tone turned much more serious with his question and Emma was caught off guard.

"I— uh, I was afraid to trust you, that you wouldn't leave... But I'm not so much anymore… You know what I mean?" Glancing at him in the glow of the lantern lit sky, she was unnerved as to how much she had come to care for him in such a short amount of time.

"Aye. That I do, love." She looked at his lips as he questioned, "Do you have any inkling of what your new dream might be?"

She was looking at it, well him, and everything he promised her of venturing throughout the seas. Emma's stomach was in knots. Killian deserved the truth, well the whole truth, and that was more than what she was willing to give or even acknowledge herself.

"Yes," she admitted in a whisper, unable to take her eyes off of him, hoping he could see what she was unable to say.

It was time for a leap of faith.

* * *

Killian's heart was in his throat. This brilliant woman had said so much with so few words. He saw her looking at his lips. His eyes moved to hers and they both inched closer together.

His hand found hers and their fingers entwined, encouraging Emma to move closer to him. He felt a pull on his left arm and as he glanced down he found that she was holding his hook as well. His eyes snapped up to hers as their foreheads almost touched. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had been thinking about kissing her all day, but he refused to give in to those thoughts, as scaring her off was the last thing he wanted to do. But now, her breath ghosted across his lips and—

"Captain!"

Killian and Emma jolted apart. Her eyes were wide as she looked around and gripped both sides of the boat. He took in their surroundings and noticed the lanterns had dispersed. The boat drifted quite close to the shore across from the kingdom. There he saw his first mate waving at him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Well, actually he could. Things rarely went his way.

"Looks like my first mate wishes for an early death," he joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Emma chuckled at that. Even in the low light of night he could see her checks lightly stained with a pink blush. She released the sides of the boat and started nervously playing with her hands on her lap.

"Sorry this had to be cut short," he murmured as he rowed the two of them to shore.

"It's alright, we still saw the best part." Emma looked nervous and he wondered why. As the boat hit the ground, Killian jumped into the ankle deep water and dragged the boat the rest of the way, towards the tree line that was not to far from shore. He looked around the shore to survey their surroundings, not noticing anything out of the ordinary or unusual.

He grabbed his satchel from under his seat and placed it across his body. Emma stood up and did the same. Killian offered her his hand to help steady her. Emma gave him a nervous look which in turn scared him. He didn't want to go backwards with her and he definitely didn't want her to run. Tentatively, she took the hand he offered as she got off the rowboat. He gave her hand a squeeze, stating with a small smile, "This shouldn't take long, love."

They walked over to Smee, who, rather clumsily, approached them. The rocky shore was slowly starting to be covered by mist. Only a faint light from the remaining lanterns and pale moonlight illuminated the beach.

"Ah, Mr. Smee. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Killian couldn't help the annoyance that was laced in his words.

"Captain, I need to speak with you." Smee stammered.

"What ever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Emma."

"It's personal…" he mumbled, making a face. Killian winced, a personal conversation with Smee was the last thing he wanted at the moment, as they tend to lean towards being _too_ personal. He'd rather bathe with snakes.

"Swan, if you don't mind. We'll be back in two shakes."

"Killian, I—" Emma said cautiously, her eyes roaming his face with concern.

"Captain," Smee demanded, cutting her off as Killian rolled his eyes to the heavens. It was clear there would be no way for them to talk with Smee present.

His hand found hers and he gave a light squeeze he hoped was reassuring, "I'll be right back, love."

"Okay." She looked worried, and he hated that he was the cause of it. His first mate will be facing a long time of slagging after this.

Killian and Smee ventured just behind some large boulders that were scattered along the shore for privacy. A sinking feeling grew in Killian's gut.

"What in the blazes is your problem?" He asked as soon as they were alone; completely fed up with the current situation. The look on Emma's face when he left had only fueled his temper.

"Oh, he has a number of them," a calm voice said behind him.

Killian's stomach dropped. He turned and found a woman who looked to be in her sixties dressed in a cloak. She stood tall with an air of royalty. Something was familiar about her.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Killian demanded.

"Oh, just the woman who raised the girl you've been running around with."

_Regina. _"You mean, _imprisoned_," he shot back.

"My, my. Feisty, aren't you?" She started to circle him and he felt as if the air around him grew thicker. "If I were you, I'd hold my tongue."

Magic! He felt it before, when Rumplestiltskin attacked. Things started to click into place. She had to be the Evil Queen. Not many people practiced the dark arts. Few knew Rgina's true name, but he had come across it while on his search for Rumplestiltskin.

"I won't let the_ Evil Queen_ use Emma for her powers!" he spat.

"Like you can stop _me_," she sneered. Regina brought up her hand and made a quick motion. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. It felt as if someone had both of their hands wrapped around his neck. He started panicking. He reached for his neck in an attempt to stop the pressure, but he only felt his throat. Regina's magic made it so there was nothing there to fight. Killian attempted to cry out but the result was only a muffled whimper. A faint chuckle echoed through the fog. His thoughts brought him to green eyes and golden hair. The world around him slowly faded to black.

* * *

Emma had a horrible sinking feeling in her gut. As soon as Smee interrupted them, she knew something bad was going to happen.

Seeing Killian put the satchel across his chest sent fear through her. Shetrusted him, she really did, but the warning Regina gave her about him leaving with the crown crept back into her thoughts.

Though, the whole situation felt off and she wanted to warn him. Didn't he mention that Smee was supposed to head back to the _Jolly Roger_? But for all she knew, this could be normal behavior. Killian didn't seem to be too fazed by it, so maybe there wasn't an issue.

As he held her hand reassuringly, her anxiety eased. And at first he insisted that they all talk together, but she couldn't help the fear she felt. Sitting on the edge of the rowboat, Emma looked around for any sign of Killian so she could breathe easily again, but she saw nothing. The breeze, that felt so nice before quickly turned cold.

Suddenly, she heard the crunching of pebbles. Emma looked through the fog and saw a shadow approaching. She felt relieved for one second until she recognized the guard's helmet from the silhouette. Emma gasped as she got up quickly.

"Where's Killian? What did you do to him?" Emma demanded reaching for her dagger.

"Who?" A gravely voice said from behind the helmet.

"Captain Hook! Where is he?"

"Oh, him. He sold you out. Whats a crown when you can have magic hair?"

"What? No." Emma refused to believe it with out proof.

"See for yourself," he retorted, motioning over to the channel. It was there that she could make out Killian and Smee, floating away through the fog on a sailboat.

Emma felt as though her heart was being crushed. Here was her proof. He left just like everyone else. Emma noticed the guard take out rope from behind his back and quickly approach her.

Emma ran, forgetting about the dagger in her hand. It would do her no good now.

* * *

Regina was so happy her plan was working perfectly. The pirate was getting what he deserved and was now one less thing to worry about.

She waited in the bushes along the shore, watching Graham, dressed as a guard, make the next move against Emma. She appeared to be completely crushed, which was perfect for Regina. Now, maybe Emma would never want to leave. Regina wished she could just lock Emma in the palace dudgeons, but then there would be no protective boundary to shield her from Snow's forces that still searched, _in vain_. She will just have to make a few adjustments to the tower in order to keep Emma from leaving again.

Regina was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Emma start to run. It was time for her to make her next move.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the new follows and favorites and nice reviews! Sorry for the delay. My other beta is super duper busy so the wonderful swansouat from tumblr stepped in!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: In Which the Princess and the Pirate Fight Back**

The rocks crunched loudly in Emma's ears as she sprinted away from the pursuing guard. Fear and pain fuelled her as she headed towards the misty woods in hope for some cover. The rocky shore was taxing on her muscles, but she couldn't think about that right now. She couldn't think about anything.

Suddenly she heard a scuffle and some shouts from behind. Emma didn't look back until—

"Emma! Are you alright?" A familiar voiced yelled from behind her and that stopped her in her tracks.

Emma turned to see Regina towering over the fallen guard with a large branch in her hand. She dropped it and started walking over to her. Emma went to her out of habit. What else could she do right now? Regina was right about everything.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Regina asked, sounding almost concerned. But Emma couldn't concentrate on her tone. She felt so frightened and betrayed; all she could do was try to keep herself from crying.

"I'm… I'm sorry. You were right…" Emma trailed off. She avoided eye contact and instead she looked blankly over Regina's shoulder towards the channel.

"Come on, let's go back where it's safe," Regina proclaimed as she quickly breezed past her.

Emma took precisely two steps towards the shore. She wrung her hands together as she saw the ship sailing away into the eerie fog. The lights from the kingdom could be seen in the distance and only a few lanterns remained in the sky. Faintly, she heard Smee say "Aye, aye, Captain," and it was like an arrow to her chest. Her new dream had just sailed away. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

Emma had two options. Her first option was to run. Run away from Regina; risk it all by running somewhere she didn't know and just live her life. Or, option two: she could turn around and go back to the tower with Regina. She could return back to the only life she has known in order to protect herself, and her heart, from the people who wanted to use her.

A hollow feeling within led her to choose option two.

* * *

Killian awoke to incredibly unfortunate circumstances. He had a hard time focusing as he slowly regained consciousness. He tried to move his hand and hook, but was met with resistance as they were both tied with rope around the helm. He felt pressure on his chest and something solid at his back. Wonderful, he was tied standing up to a ship he didn't recognize. The boat knocked into the docks and Killian let out a grunt. He looked up to see the kingdom looming before him.

"What?" Killian asked so softly he wasn't even sure he said it out loud.

Smee jumped off the boat and onto the deck yelling about something he couldn't make out.

Then, guards rushed onto the boat and went straight for Killian. His limbs felt as though they were replaced by lead, and his throat hurt like hell.

Killian saw Smee on the dock being paid by one of the guards while another untied him from the boat. Then, it came rushing back to him; Smee was working with Regina! And now Emma probably thought he left her, or worse… Regina has her again.

"No! Wait! Emma!" Killian protested franticly as his voice cracked. He struggled weakly against the guards as they hauled him off the ship. "Please, no! Em-Emma. She's in danger!" His voice finally started to carry some weight.

"That's enough!" The guard seethed as he shoved Killian into a carriage where the other soldier waited.

Killian grabbed the bars of the window, shaking the carriage door in an attempt to open it. There was no sign of Smee. _That bastard._

Out of the window, Killian saw the streets that he and Emma were exploring earlier that day. This would happen to him; one of the best days of his life soiled by being apprehended and having the girl of his dreams taken away from him.

It was then he saw her eyes. Killian thought he was still woozy from being unconscious but then he realized the mural before him. It was of the King, Queen, and the lost princess. There was no mistaking those eyes, or the resemblance between Emma and the Queen.

His eyes went wide. Of course she was the lost princess. He knew it deep down but he never actually put the pieces together, or really wanted to for that matter. A selfish part of him never wanted too, for how could she come with him if she was a princess? That didn't matter now. All that mattered was her.

"Wa-Wait! I know where to find Princess Emma!" Killian yelled as he jumped over to the small opening in the front of the carriage, hoping the driver would hear him out.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." The soldier said placatingly. "What a load of bollocks. You'll say anything to get out of punishment."

"Oh, bloody hell! Please, you have t—"

"Shut it!" The other soldier slammed on the small window.

Dejected, Killian sunk to the floor. Nothing he could say would get them to listen. Emma was the lost princess… and of course it was Regina who took Emma away from her parents. The Evil Queen had been laying low since her kingdom had fallen. But, she had imprisoned Emma, so she wasn't over her revenge. How many years had she obsessed over getting Snow White? She had nothing to live for other than making Emma miserable, and in turn Snow White.

Thinking about Regina, it reminded him of his own revenge. The path he was on now revolved only around making Rumplestiltskin pay and freeing Milah. What happened after? Yes, he wanted to make plans with Emma; but that became a possibility only mere hours ago.

Liam deserved revenge, but at what cost? He needed to get out of here. Save Emma and then Milah; then move on with his life and celebrate Liam's.

* * *

Emma dropped her bag by the door of her room and threw herself onto her bed. Her face rested in her pillows in a sad attempt to drown away in her sorrows.

Regina had found a horse to share; it was how she made it to Emma on time (or so she said). She was exhausted, mentally and physically. The ride back to the tower was long and took almost the entire night. Emma ached from the past couple of days of traveling throughout the woods and also the added ride on the horse, which she was not used to at all.

Worst of all, it was as if her dreams were taken from her. She was finally able to see the floating lights, but what was the cost? She now had a broken heart and nothing to look forward too.

She was about to curl up under the covers but was stopped by the boots on her feet. Her first pair of shoes. Purchased by Killian, just because of her injured foot.

Emma ripped them off and threw them straight across the room.

Then, she slept.

* * *

It was early morning and Killian hadn't slept a wink all night. He was exhausted, but, sleep still eluded him. All he could do was pace around in his cell and toy with his hookless brace, the hook was stripped from him upon arrival. Killian's mind never quieted. Smee betrayed him. Killian had decided that revenge was no longer entirely in the cards (unless something unfortunate happens to Rumplestiltskin during the rescue, who is he to complain). Emma was most likely imprisoned, once again, by the Evil Queen. Though there was a possibility she escaped, she was a brave lass. But Killian didn't know what Regina was capable of. And on top of that, Emma was the princess. Did she know? What will happen if they both get out of this mess?

There was also the very real possibility he was going to be imprisoned or executed. Execution over stealing a crown seemed rather harsh, but, even if he was given a long sentence to serve instead, well, that would be quite awful too.

Of course, he had been trying his hardest all night to get an audience with the King and Queen to get him out of punishment. And more importantly, too tell them their daughters whereabouts, so the three of them could be reunited and free Emma of Regina.

Throughout the night, as each guard passed he would plead for an audience with the reigning monarchs. No one would listen.

Eventually, a guard came to take him from his cell. Killian decided to change tactics, play it safe at first.

"Have you finally come to give me an audience with their highnesses?" He drawled.

"Give it up, Hook," the guard spat.

The guard roughly shackled Killian's hand to his hookless brace and led him from the dungeon. As soon as they were out of the first hallway, Killian thrashed against the guard's hold.

"No please! You don't understand she needs me! The princess!" Killian pleaded. The guard tightened his hold on him, their fingers dug into his flesh. He was certain to have bruises tomorrow.

"Shut it, pirate." The guard threatened in his ear. Another came over to help restrain him. She brought a gag with her, and even when gagged, Killian did not stop fighting.

They made it out of the dungeons and into the soft early morning light that seemed harsh to his eyes. They led him to the gallows. Killian stopped short and took advantage of the guard's hesitation. With all the desperation he felt, Killian knocked over the first guard and was able to twist out of the second's grasp. He turned on her as she quickly moved in on him, but he managed to side step her and knock her off of her feet.

With that, Killian ran. It felt incredibly awkward to do so with his arms shackled behind his back and a gag in his mouth, but it didn't matter. The first guard rose from the floor and yelled for backup. Killian ducked into the first hallway he found. He no longer cared if he got an audience with the monarchs; he just needed to get to Emma. As he ran through the labyrinth of corridors, he was able to worm the gag out of his mouth. Thankfully, she didn't tie it tight enough. Killian continued running, all the while attempting to find an exit, but was soon stopped by a sword swinging down in front of him.

Killian jumped back and looked up to find the King staring at him. "You. You stole my daughter's crown."

"Yeah, and your daughter is going to be imprisoned for the rest of her life if we don't go now!" He was feigning indifference, while not completely hiding the desperation he felt.

"What do you know of my daughter?" The King demanded as he raised his sword to Killian's throat. The pirate's eyes widened, looking from the sword and back to the stubborn ruler before answering.

"Regina has her! If you don't believe me, follow me then. You can punish me afterwards, go ahead and kill me even. I don't bloody well give a damn, I just need to save her!" He couldn't lose her too, and he needed her to know that he didn't abandon her like he was sure she believed.

"How do I know you're not lying?" The King pressed harder, and Killian felt something warm drip down his throat from the point of the sword.

"Look, she's trapped in a tower in the middle of the forest—"

The King stared at him incredulously. "We've combed that forest for years. Searched the whole kingdom and ones beyond, and you're saying we've some how missed her?"

"Yes, I guess I am! I know you have no reason to believe me, but, please." He pleaded again and felt his eyes begin to sting.

"David?" The King turned towards the questioning voice, removing the sword and relieving the pressure at the base of Killian's throat.

"Snow, this _pirate_—"

"I heard. We should listen to him."

"What?"

"Look at him." The Queen said with such compassion and sadness, Killian felt as vulnerable as a wounded animal in front of them. After a long pitying look, the King grunted as he walked around Killian to remove the shackles.

"You're nothing but a pirate, I still don't have a reason to believe you," the King spat as Killian's hand rose to his throat to assess the damage. Luckily, it wasn't too bad, though he may ask Emma to heal it later… if all goes according to his hastily made plan.

"I see where your daughter inherited her distrustfulness from," Killian drawled. They both only looked pained at his comment, and though he felt a bit rude for it, his patience was worn thin along with his discretion. He kept speaking, attempting to recover as he nodded toward the Queen. "She's also fierce with a sword and most certainly has your beauty, your majesty."

* * *

"Sounds like you," David said lovingly, looking at Snow whose eyes were welled with tears. He couldn't bear the thought that the Evil Queen was holding his little princess hostage. Was this pirate telling the truth? It certainly seemed like he was. The desperation on his face reminded David of how he felt when he thought he lost Snow. It was too much for him to bear; he couldn't stand the thought of false hope again. And damn it if this pirate had a thing for his daughter.

"Fine, take us to her," David relented, hoping this wasn't a fool's errand.

"I'll bring her back. You go to the Evil Queen's dwelling and—"

"What no, not part of the deal," David snapped, cutting off the pirate.

"Why should we trust you to bring our daughter back? How can-" Snow stammered, her own fears causing her to question the situation instead of relying on her unwavering hope.

"Because I'm in love with her!" The pirates eyes widened at his confession and David's heart stuttered. "Please! It's the only way. I know where her tower is, you know where the Evil Queen's castle is. Emma said Regina was absent far more than she was present, it's a fifty-fifty shot that we capture her either way."

David couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Fine. If you're not back here when we are, I will find you and kill you."

* * *

Emma woke up to mid day light streaming through the windows and into her room. She reluctantly awoke, but stayed seated on her bed. Her stomach growled as she unbraided her hair from yesterday, but she was not ready to leave her room and face Regina just yet.

Instead, Emma got up and carried the bag she left by the door to her bed. She started rummaging through it and took out the dagger Killian gave her. After looking it over, she put it in the drawer of her nightstand next to her bed. Then she grabbed her storybook and placed it on top of the nightstand. The last thing in her bag was the book Killian had given her.

She flung it onto her bed among the messy blankets and turned to put her bag away. She took a deep breath before settling on the bed. Emma noticed a sheet of paper coming from the book. She picked it up and saw that it was in fact a pamphlet about the lost princess.

The pamphlet gave a detailed summary of how the princess was taken from her family, most likely by the Evil Queen. However, there was no evidence to prove this. Emma had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she continued to read. Things started to click into place. The princess would have been eighteen on the night of the floating lights, and she turned eighteen on the same day. She both hoped and feared that her feeling was right. She flipped to the back of the pamphlet, noticing a picture of the King, Queen, and Princess. It was then that she knew for sure.

The Queen looked so similar to her and the baby… that baby was _her_. She wasn't abandoned, she was stolen! The people Regina said she was protecting her from, the ones who were looking for her; those were the soldiers her parents sent to look for her. Her _parents._ She had parents who never gave up hope on finding her. The thought both thrilled her and scared her. What did she do now?

Regina had been using her the whole time for her powers and for revenge on her parents. She manipulated everything.

Emma's legs gave out and she sat on her bed, the book Killian gave her poking her as she sat. Emma paused and picked it up. He didn't leave her either, did he? Could it—

"Emma!" She heard Regina summon her from outside of the room.

Emma stalked her way over to the door. She was livid, her blood boiling. Regina really did do nothing but tell lies her entire life.

Emma walked out of her room, the short staircase leading to the kitchen and living room to her left. Regina stood at the bottom waiting for her.

"I'm the lost princess," Emma said with out really thinking of a proper plan, or where the conversation would lead.

"What?" Regina asked, her voice unwavering. Emma had to give her credit.

"I'm the lost princess, aren't I?" Emma asked, not expecting an answer.

"Oh, please, you are being ridiculous." Regina waved her off. And that was when her voice did waver the teeniest bit.

"No! I'm tired of being lied to! It was all you! You wanted me for my hair, was that it?" Emma demanded as she quickly descended the stairs to confront her.

Regina glared at her, but any fear that was on her face had disappeared. "Actually, the hair was the added bonus of ruining your wretched mother's life," she gloated, not even fazed by Emma's out burst. It was a bad sign, but Emma carried on, she was too livid to think clearly about where this could go.

"What?"

"Your mother was the reason I lost my love. It was only fair that I make her suffer too. She was going to die, you know, when she was pregnant with you." Regina played with her nails as a show, rattling of details as if they were nothing. "They found a magic flower to heal her. After that, I did some digging and found a prophecy about you and that flower. It was like everything aligned for once in my life. The magic the flower possessed was transferred to you, and oh, what power it has. Stealing you was the gift that kept giving." Regina leered over her. Emma pushed past her, not sure where she was going, but needing to get away from her. Regina spoke as if she won, as if Emma had no chance of escape and it infuriated her.

"Where are you going? Your pirate won't be there."

Emma's stomach felt like lead as soon as Regina mentioned Killian. "What did you do to him?" Emma demanded.

"That criminal will be hung for his crimes."

Emma's heart thumped in her chest she couldn't— No, no. She refused to believe Regina and yet Emma saw no lie. He didn't leave her, he was forced away and now he was going to die?

Emma ran up the stairs hoping to get away from Regina to grab Killian's dagger and go rescue him. Hopefully that horse was still by the tower.

As she took the steps two at a time she was suddenly stopped. It felt as if a weight was being placed on her shoulders. She turned around against her will. Panic rose up with in her at her loss of control.

"You will do as I say," Regina growled, coming closer to Emma and making her feel as if she couldn't breathe. She felt dizzy and her breathing shortened. She missed as she tried to grab a hold of the bannister as she lost her balance and everything when black.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favs, and sticking with me! And another thanks to the wonderful swansouat on tumblr for beta'ing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: In Which the Pirate Dies**

Killian held tightly to the reigns of the horse King David had reluctantly lent him, along with his hook and sword. Killian rushed through the forest, hoping he wasn't too late. He was still in shock that the king and queen acquiesced to his plan.

Killian was also still in shock from his revelation he let slip out. Of course he loved Emma. It was the only explanation as to how he felt about her, but it scared him at how fast it had happened. Was that normal? Then again, Emma certainly wasn't normal; she was incredible. He didn't want to imagine a life with out her. All he wanted to do was find her, gather her in his arms, and finally kiss her.

Lost in his musings, Killian realized that he was close to the tower. He urged the horse to move a bit faster and navigated them through the vines that covered the cave that led to Emma's tower. Once he was through the cave, Killian jumped off the horse and ran.

"Emma!" He yelled towards the lofty window, "Emma, let down your hair!" Killian waited all of two seconds before deciding to just scale the tower with his hook and bare hand. He climbed up about five feet before he heard the window open and saw her hair tumble through the air to the ground. He didn't think as he dropped back down and grabbed her hair. He scaled the wall quickly, driven by his need to make sure she was okay and find out where Regina was.

As Killian reached the windowsill, he peered over the threshold and saw a bound and gagged Emma chained to the stairs. She look terrified and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Rage and panic coursed through his veins at the sight of her.

"Oh, bloody hell, I'm coming!" He said between breaths.

Killian quickly threw his body through the window and into her dimly lit quarters. As soon as both feet touched to floor, he bolted towards Emma. He was immediately stopped by an iron grip tightening around his arm. He swiftly turned his head and as he saw Regina's face over his shoulder, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his lower abdomen.

A gasp of pain left his mouth without consent. He looked down and saw Regina's hand clutching the hilt of a dagger that was pressed up to his flesh. The blade was a decent length and in deep. The pain was so strong he could barely breathe. As Regina loosened her grip and pulled out the blade, he felt his legs give out right before he fell to the floor in a heap, grunting as he held his side where the blood was flowing out. Killian looked up to Emma through bleary eyes. Her cheeks glistened with tears as she protested through the gag in her mouth. It's a shame he would never get the chance to kiss that mouth.

Killian started to feel lightheaded, as if he was losing consciousness. All he could do was helplessly writhe in pain. He should have seen this coming. He deserved it, but Emma did not.

* * *

Her head ached. That was the first thing to register in Emma's mind as she regained consciousness. The next was the fact that her arms were shackled behind her and she was so sore. She didn't even want to move, she just wanted to sleep.

Emma's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. There was a gag in her mouth and she was chained to the stairs. Panic spread through her as she tried to free herself. Killian! What was she going to do about Killian?

Emma stilled as she heard a noise from her bedroom. She had no idea what Regina was up to but it couldn't have been good.

"Emma! Emma, let down your hair!"

Killian! He was alive!

"What!" Regina yelled as she quickly came into the room and over to the window. "That good for nothing… looks like I'll have to be the one to take care of him."

Emma's eyes widened and the joy she had just felt was gone. Regina grabbed her hair, tied it on the post by the window and threw the rest of her flowing locks out the window. Emma's pulse thumped loud in her ears. Regina stood next to the window, took out a dagger from her cloak, and waited.

Emma tried making as much noise as she could, but nothing worked. She saw her hair moving around on the ledge. He was climbing up to his death. Regina gave her look that made her blood boil.

She saw Killian peer over the windowsill and his eyes widened as they landed on her.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm coming!" He reassured her between laboured breaths. Emma tried to warn him even with the gag in her mouth but it didn't work.

He made it into the room and bolted towards her. She saw Regina follow with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She grabbed Killian and stuck the dagger in his left side. Killian's face paled. He looked down in confusion and crumbled to the floor in a heap. Emma felt like she was going to be sick. She kept fighting against the gag and finally rid her mouth of the thing.

"No! Killian!" Emma cried out in horror.

Regina stalked over to Emma with dangerous eyes. "That's what happens when you don't listen to me."

"No, please let me heal him! I'll give you anything. I won't try to escape. You can use my powers! I'll work for you, whatever the hell you want! Please, I promise. Just let me heal him!" Emma's voice was strong as she started, but the end came out as a sob.

"No, Emma, don't," Killian said weakly as he held his side.

"Please, I promise." Emma whispered to Regina.

Regina regarded her with a look. She nodded, waved her hand and the shackles were no longer attached to her wrists, but to Killian's. As soon as she felt their absence, Emma flew over to Killian's side.

"Killian!"

"No, Emma, don't do this!" Killian protested weakly as he pushed her hand holding her hair away. "I can't let you do this." He finished the sentence with a sickening cough.

"And I can't let you die." It was hard for Emma to keep her voice even.

"If you do this, then you'll die. Please. Don't—"

"—It's gonna be alright." She reassured while attempting a weak smile. Her heart was breaking. She could save him, but she may never get to see him after this. It was worth it.

"Emma, wait," Killian breathed. He reached for her face as if he was going to kiss her and her heart sped up in anticipation. Instead, he grabbed her hair and brought it between them, cutting it with his hook. She felt the rest of her hair fall to the middle of her back. Her eyes widened; it happened so fast all she could do was stare at Killian, overwhelmed. Panic swelled within her once again. He was going to die. She couldn't save him.

"Killian, Wha—"

"—What have you done?" Regina thundered as ran over to the two of them. Emma was in shock staring at Killian's closed eyes and pained face. She heard Regina's approaching footsteps and she quickly looked behind her and saw Regina's outstretched hand heading for Killian. Emma turned around and moved in front of him to protect him from any more harm. Regina's hand sunk into her chest and the world seemed to slow down.

"No! Emma!" Killian cried weakly as he reached for her.

Emma had trouble taking even one breath. Her chest ached like nothing she ever felt before. Regina led her to stand and brought her away from Killian.

"You insolent little—" Regina pulled on her heart and Emma went further with her hand. Nothing happened other than extreme discomfort on Emma's end. "What?"

Regina looked up at her, confusion written all over her face. Emma just gaped back at her, still trying to get catch her breath. Regina scowled, trying to pull on her heart yet again. Suddenly, a pulse of light exploded from Emma's chest knocking her back a step and forcing Regina to the ground.

Regina panted as she tried to right herself. She looked up at Emma with a trace of fear in her eyes. "This isn't over," Regina seethed and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Emma gaped at where Regina was not seconds ago. Then she turned on her heel and went down to Killian. He looked relieved but his eyes were barely open and his breathing laboured.

"No, no, no, no! Stay with me Killian, please. Why—" Killian coughed as Emma grabbed his hand and put it to her head. Her other arm wrapped around his back. She made sure to lean over him so what was left of her hair would hang on him. "Flower gleam and glow,"

"Emma,"

"Let your power shine—"

"—It's okay, Emma—"

"— No it's not. How could you say that?" She cried, her voice breaking. It felt like the world around her was crumbling and he just didn't care. What if there was a little bit of magic left that could save him?

"You were my new dream." Killian confessed in a whisper. His eyes barely open. She moved his hand from her head and held on to it. The cold metal rings were pressed into her skin between her fingers.

"And you were mine." Emma admitted. Tears clouded her sight as he closed his eyes with the teeniest hint of a smile on his lips. His body stilled, and his hand grew limp in hers.

Emma leaned down and placed her forehead on his. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." _Emma recited the incantation in defeat, knowing it wouldn't work when her hair didn't glow. But she continued anyhow. At the close of the incantation, a tear slid down her cheek and onto Killian's face.

Emma stayed there crying quietly, not wanting to leave. Not wanting to face reality. If she kept her eyes closed, she could pretend she's in a nightmare that she could wake up from.

And then, a light flashed through her closed eyes. She lifted her head away from his and looked at Killian cautiously. His wound was glowing… The golden light grew brighter until she had to close her eyes. And then it was gone. She opened her eyes and looked at Killian's still form. She was scared to hope. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him. Then, he stirred and Emma could breathe easy again.

"Emma?" He asked quietly with confusion colouring his face.

"Killian," Emma smiled.

He looked at her like she was something amazing and it made her stomach flip. "You- You saved me."

Emma laughed out of sheer joy. She couldn't believe it! She jumped on him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Her head pressed into where he neck and shoulder meets.

Killian let out a surprised 'oof' as she wrapped her arms around him and then she felt his arm wrap around her and give a squeeze as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Are you alright?" Killian asked against her.

Emma broke pulled back to look at him, but did not break the hug. She laughed before asking, "Am I all right? What about you?"

"Right as rain, thanks to you." He looked at her nervously before continuing. "Emma, love, do you know that— you, uh..."

It shocked her, he was at a loss of words for once. Oh.

"Uh, that I'm the lost princess? I kinda figured that out. How did you…" She trailed off, prompting him.

"Saw a mural of you as a babe with your parents as I was being carted away to the dungeons, after Regina and Smee captured me… you look like your mother." Emma blushed and pulled away from him, realizing they were still in a heap on the floor.

"Smee was working with Regina?"

"Aye, but I suspect foul play."

She got up then and offered her hand to Killian who let out a grunt as he got up. Emma looked at him concerned.

He waved it off as he said, "Just a bit stiff. Speaking of, I met your parents. I promised to bring you back to them in order to find you myself."

"What?" Emma was both thrilled and frightened at the idea of meeting her parents. Killian looked at her a bit to closely for her liking. He was seeing too much.

"It was the only plan I was able to execute in order to come after you. If you don't wish it, we can—"

"—No, no." She cut him off with a shaky smile. "I do want to meet them but…" She was looking forward to that adventure he promised. What happens now? And what about her parents? Her head was spinning. She had been under the impression they left her, but they have been searching for her. She wanted to meet them so badly. She always had a feeling that the lanterns were meant for her, and now she knew they were. They had led her home.

What if her parents were some how disappointed in her? Was she anything like them?

* * *

"What are they like?" Emma asked looking at him, fear all over her face. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and soothe away her worries, but now was not the time.

"Well from my brief and not entirely pleasant meeting with them, they were, well they were certainly your parents. You're father is just as stubborn as you. According to him, they both can wield a sword, so looks like that all runs in the family." Emma laughed at that before he went on. "They were also incredibly torn on whether or not to believe me. They must've had a lot of false leads in their search for you."

"How did you get an audience with them?" Emma asked, she was starting to look better, and not as frightened, which warmed him.

"Ah, well, I was never given one, although I did try. I managed to escape before punishment and ran in to them."

Emma gave a short nod. "I guess we should go." She said sounding a bit hesitant.

"Are you sure? We can wait, or take the long way. If I'm bringing you back, they can't be out for my blood."

Emma's eyes widened at his words, "Oh god, we should _really_ go!" Emma went to run up the stairs but turned before she took the first step. She turned, fidgeted a little with her hands before asking, "How did you get them to believe you?"

He should have seen that coming. "I-uh well, as you know, I can be quite persuasive." He gave her a sinful smirk. Emma shook her head and seemed to be amused. But the set of her shoulders told Killian that she knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but she didn't push it. Instead, she accepted it and went quickly up the stairs.

When Emma disappeared through her doorway, Killian ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't tell her. No way, she would definitely run. She may have admitted that he was her new dream, as she was his. But, she was in duress. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, quite the contrary. There was no way he was the only one feeling this way. However, he knew her well enough by now that she wasn't good with this sort of thing. The last thing he wants to do is push her in any way. She has a lot on her plate. And frankly, so does he.

Yesterday was easy; Emma agreed to come with him. He had only to worry about Milah and the Dark One, as well as his ship. But, now Emma's a princess. He has to impress royals and figure out how he could possibly fit into her life, if she wishes for him to be by her side. If she does, he would be there. Though, he needs to save Milah. She was like a mother figure to him as much as Liam was a father figure. The idea that Liam's love was still imprisoned after all this time haunted him. He can't expect Emma to help him with that now. She has a lot to learn about her parents and herself.

He could get to that later. All that mattered was that she was safe now.

* * *

"Graham!" Regina yelled as she reappeared into her chambers. She was still out of breath from what ever the hell Emma did to her. And the overuse of her magic wasn't helping.

"Graham! Get in here, now!" Regina demanded He should've made it back to the castle by now. She turned to the door and saw him lazily strut into her dark chambers. "What the hell took so long? Go get me the remaining potions. Now!"

"No," Graham responded flatly. He just stared at her. He just _stared_ at her. How the hell was he defying her?

"What did you just say?"

"I believe he said no." Snow White stepped into the room around Graham.

Regina's eyes widened, "No—"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and any reviews :) And special shout out to swansouat on tumblr for beta-ing! This is the end of the Tangled storyline (except of course when she meets her parents but that will be very different) I have a basic plan for where the fic should go, can't give a number of chapters left though. But thanks again if you continue reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: In Which the Princess Meets her Parents**

Emma tossed a few essentials on to her bed, grabbing her bag and quickly packing everything. Her hands were shaking as she put on her boots. Stepping back, she ran her hands through her shortened hair. It was a lot lighter and reached the middle of her back. She definitely needed to fix it since it fell at an awkward angle, one side longer than the other. Still, she felt free with out the rest of it weighing her down.

Everything that had just happened rushed into her mind all at once. Killian had almost died and her feelings for him hit her harder than she was comfortable dealing with.

Regina was gone, at least for now, and Killian was to bring her to her _parents._ That thought worried Emma the most. Could she handle being a princess? The idea of it made her want to run. But she couldn't, she needed to at least meet them so they wouldn't go after Killian for lying or kidnapping or whatever.

Oh god! Killian! He said she was his new dream, and she said the same. But what does that mean for them now? Of course she meant it, but the whole princess thing threw a wrench into their plans. They were supposed to go sailing and she was to help Killian save his brother's paramour. Would Killian leave her now so he could save Milah and continue with his pirating ways? Emma wanted to help him with Milah, which may be easier now with her parents being the king and queen. But, would she be able to go off with pirates on a rouge rescue mission? Would he still think of her as his new dream with her being the princess? And—

"Love, are you alright?"

Emma's eyes snapped up to Killian, who was in her door way looking worried, and torn on whether or not to come into the room. She realized at some point of her worrying that she had fallen to the floor; elbows on her knees, which were tucked to her chest, and her head in her hands.

"I- I uh—"Emma stammered as Killian rushed over to her side. He crouched down next to her and put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Did Regina hurt you, or—"

"No, no. I just needed a minute." Emma breathed, getting up quickly. Killian followed suit, looking at her with furrowed brows and a frown on his face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He scratched behind his ear. He looked out of place; that thought had her collecting her things and wanting to leave the tower as quickly as possible. Even though when they reach the palace they are likely to both feel out of place.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Emma said as she quickly left the bedroom she had grown up in. She didn't look back; not at her murals that got her though tough times, or at the man who stood in the room that would surely leave her. She did trust him. But, she didn't trust him to stay now that they both knew she was a princess. She couldn't ask that of a pirate. Too many things have changed, her feelings included. She needed to nip that in the bud.

"Swan…" she hardly heard his whisper.

* * *

Killian was freaking out, and that was putting it mildly. What the hell had happened with Emma? He gets it; she's overwhelmed. He is too. And he's not the one who just found out that he's royalty. He can't imagine what she is feeling, but Emma was closing her self off to him. Did she only say he was her new dream as well to make a man at death's door feel better?

They were riding on the same horse the king lent him. Her arms wrapped around him were a constant reminder of how close yet, far away they were. He decided that the next stream he saw, they were taking a break. They had the time. Getting back to the kingdom by horse was much quicker than walking, and though it would still it take a few hours, they would definitely get back before her parents did. Oddly enough, the Evil Queen's forest kingdom was not far from the good monarch's kingdom, which consisted of the coast and land immediately surrounding it. Maybe he could get her to talk, even just a little as to give him a hint as to why she's shutting him out.

They passed a stream not much later and he slowed down the horse and he guided her to the water.

As he hopped down, Emma shot him a confused look.

"What are we doing?"

"Taking a break. We could all use it." He answered as he held out a hand for her. She gave a curt nod and didn't meet his eyes as she took his hand, jumping down from her perch. She let go quickly and sat by the stream, her skirts fanning out beneath her. He led the horse to the stream to drink; she needed it after bringing him all the way to Emma this morning. He took a large swig of rum from his flask. Looking at Emma from the corner of his eyes, Killian found that she was quickly flipping trough her story book.

Killian pet the horse before he walked over to Emma, preparing himself to speak to her. It was now or never.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a hint of harshness in his tone. Killian couldn't help it, he was upset but he needs to control his temper. He knows she has good reasons for being on edge. He is on edge as well. And with neither of them talking about it, they will only end up taking it out on each other.

She didn't respond. She's either lost in her own thoughts or ignoring him. He hoped it was the former. A sigh escaped him before he attempted to get through again. "Emma?"

"What?" Her response is curt.

"Talk to me. Please. What's got you in these poor spirits?"

"Hook—" It came out in a frustrated breath.

He flinches at the moniker. She's still not even really looking at him. "That's it then is it? Pirate's not good enough for you now?"

"You're gonna leave either way," Emma mumbled to herself more, than to him, with her eyes shut tight.

"No. No, I won't. That was a set up, Emma. Regina made it seem that I left, but I would never leave, not unless you wanted me too. I meant every word I said in that tower, Emma." It came out sounding like a plea.

Emma looked at him. He could see her walls coming down with as her shoulders relaxed and her face softened. Relief rushed through him. "I- uh- the leaflet about the pr- about _me_… it said the king and queen were Snow White and Prince Charming. You mentioned the story in my book about them was true?" Her query was so soft and unsure. She wanted to know about her parents.

He smiled a soft thing, hopefully reassuring. "Aye, that it is. Though I'm beginning to wonder if that book of yours has depicted them to be more of the bleeding-heart sort. They were ready to kill me for stealing the crown. Hardly a crime to punish with death."

Emma chuckled. Her smile warmed him.

"As far as I am aware, that version in your book is indeed true. Liam used to tell me stories of our parents. I was so young when we lost them and I could never help the bit of jealousy I had. Liam had the proper memories and I was left with stories." He glance back up at Emma finding her with a sad smile. "But, what I'm trying to say is, it's best if you find out for yourself."

Emma nodded as she carefully shut the book.

"It will be alright love, I promise. And if it isn't, well I guess I'll be a wanted man again… stealing a princess, now that's a crime punishable by death."

Emma laughed as she rolled her eyes put him at ease. They both got up, and Emma shook off her skirts before turning her attention back to him.

"Do you kn—"

A poof of magic interrupted Emma, and there he stood. Rumplestiltskin. Killian's blood ran cold as he grabbed his sword and pointed it at the imp, all while taking a step in front of Emma.

In turn, he just looked at Killian as if he were nothing. Suddenly, he made the same motion with his hand as Regina did the previous night and he was immediately gasping for breath. He dropped his sword and reached for his throat.

* * *

"Stop!" Emma yelled. Her heart was in her throat. Something felt as if it was bubbling up inside of her at the sight of Killian, once again, gasping air.

He giggled at her. _Giggled_. It made her blood boil.

"Oh, my, what have we here?" The imp said in a flourish stepping closer to Emma. She heard a strangled cry from Killian and she panicked even more.

"Let him go," She demanded, feigning confidence.

"Or what? You don't know how to use your magic!" He teased, quickly stepping around her. "The pirate's been a thorn in my side for quite some time. Shame I can't kill him, not yet any way." With those words, he pushed his hand out and Killian flew backwards into a tree, gasping for breath. As he got a hold of himself, vines came from behind the tree, tying him down in a criss-cross pattern from hip to neck and down his arms.

"Killian!"

"Where is Milah?" Killian gritted out towards the demon.

"Don't you want to know about you magic, dearie?" Rumple ignored the pirate's question.

"My magic's gone. Where is Milah?" Emma snapped.

"Oh no, dearie. You've got magic in you yet! You just don't know how to use it. See, that flower that saved your mother, it gave you certain powers that blocked your true potential. Now with that gone, well, you could do anything."

Emma tried to keep a level head as she listened to what Rumplestiltskin had to say. She couldn't believe him. "You don't know what you're talking about." Emma gritted out.

"Let's see, shall we. A little test perhaps?" The Dark One moved his hand so fast Emma had trouble keeping up. Killian moaned and it appeared to be the vines tightened around him.

"No!" Emma cried. She ran to Killian's side and pulled at the vines, to no avail. Killian couldn't speak, his face turning red.

"You can do better than that, dearie."

Emma heard her pulse in her ears. She was freaking out. For the second time today, Killian was fighting for breath. The tingling sensation she felt earlier was much stronger. "Stop!" She yelled as she quickly turned toward Rumplestiltskin. He flew back a couple of feet before disappearing. Emma's eyes widened and stared at where he was just moments ago. Her arm was outstretched; her hand was warm, tingling, and glowing… He was right, she had magic.

Killian coughed from behind her. She spun to him and started tearing at the vines with her dagger.

"You really are bloody brilliant," Killian rasped with a tiny smile. As she freed him from the rest of the vines, Emma looked him up and down. He didn't appear to have any major injuries, though there were a couple of reddening scrapes along his neck and exposed chest.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, her voice coming out shakier than she had expected. She reached up to cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his stubble. She felt his hand come to rest on her waist.

"So long as I'm in your more than capable hands, I'm wonderful." He smirked.

Emma stifled a laugh and her hand slid from his face to rest on his chest. Killian took her hand in his and kept it in place. "Do you think he's gone?" She asked, eyes on their hands.

"Not just yet, dearie."

Emma jumped up and stood in front of Killian.

"What do you want?"

"Magic is a tricky thing. Can be quite dangerous when not wielded properly. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone now, would you? If you ever want to train, he knows where to find me." He pointed his finger at Killian before disappearing into thin air.

Emma felt Killian's hand on her back. "Love, are you alright?" His face showed a mix of emotions from fear to anger to confusion.

"Why would he…" Emma trailed off, frightened and unsure of what all this meant. His thumb was now rubbing circles on her arm.

"He's a manipulator and out only for his own skin." Emma started to lean in to Killian at his words, seeking his comfort.

Then, before she could process what happened, Killian was on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his left shoulder.

"Oh, bloody hell!" He yelled out.

"_Seriously_?" Emma yelled, kneeling while holding on to him. Her head snapped up at the sound of horses approaching. There was the tingling sensation within her again.

Then the guards she saved Killian from the other day entered the clearing. "You're not getting away this time."

Emma stared him down about to say something before she was hit on the back of the head and collapsed next to Killian. The last thing she remembered hearing was him yell out for her.

* * *

Killian couldn't believe the day he was having; it was truly one thing after another. They hardly had a moments rest before something else happened. He was currently bound, gagged, and thrown up onto their borrowed horse. The guards were leading the horse quickly towards the kingdom. His shoulder was throbbing and Emma was unconscious next to him, bound and gagged as well.

He was ready to kill the nitwit who manhandled her unconscious form onto the horse. And he would have, were it not for the other one ripping the arrow he shot from Killian's shoulder. He was confused as to why these guards were still coming after them, there was no way the king and queen were back already to send soldiers for them.

Emma's eyes slowly crept open. Killian watched her come to, silently wishing he could comfort her. Emma's eyes widened and looked around before landing on his. She made a frustrated noise through the gag in her mouth. All they could do was wait.

* * *

It felt like they were riding for hours; by the time they reached the kingdom it was dusk. Killian was so sore and he needed to have his shoulder tended to. The lack of sleep, food, and now blood was making him feel out of sorts. His eyes felt heavy and the times he did dose off, when he awoke he found Emma looking at him worriedly.

They reached the stables and the guards started grabbing them from the horse. Emma stood shakily on her legs, and he faired no better when his feet touched the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Boomed a voice of whom he could assume was the captain of the guard barreling towards them. He was shorter than Killian expected.

Their captors stood stock still as their captain addressed them.

"Sir, what- we caught the pirate Captain Hook and his new blonde partner."

"That 'new blonde partner' is the bloody Princess!"

The guard's face paled and Killian couldn't help the smug satisfaction rising up in him.

"What?" The guard squeaked.

"Get out. Now! I'll be seeing you in the barracks for your punishment." The captain spat. He turned his attention to Emma and Killian, quickly rushing over to Emma, untying her arms and removing the gag from her mouth. "My deepest apologies, those two prats will be dealt with. Captain Leroy at your service, Your Highness."

"It's alright. Thanks," Emma awkwardly responded. Killian looked Emma up and down trying to see it she was hurt at all. There was nothing on the surface other than some red marks from the ties.

The Captain turned to Killian and freed him from his binds as well. "Nice to see that you actually kept your word."

Killian mustered up a response of one cheeky smile. His tired mind was not quick enough to come up with any clever retorts.

"Come follow me and we can get you two comfortable," the captain said with a raised brow. Comfortable sounded wonderful to Killian. Hopefully that involved some food, water, and medical attention. He hadn't the energy for anything else after this trying day.

Killian and Emma nodded in unison, but before following him, Emma came to his side to inspect his throbbing shoulder. He winced as he heard her sharp intake of breath, her fingers gently touching his wound. He had a bad feeling his arm may be out of commission for a little while. At least it wasn't his right shoulder.

"Um, Captain, we need a doctor or something." Emma said loudly but just a bit unsure of herself. She looked into Killian's eyes with concern and gently held on to his arm.

* * *

"Enjoying the view, love?"

Emma's face burned red with her blush. Killian was sitting shirtless across a small table from her. His face was smug, though still showing signs of exhaustion. A nurse from the castle was tending to his shoulder, and luckily the damage wasn't too bad. A couple days of rest in a sling should be good enough to help him heal properly.

The room was small and clean, one of a few that are considered part of the castle infirmary. Emma didn't get to see much of it while being rushed from the stables. She was checked all over for any wounds, including her head which carried a small bruise. She also had a couple scrapes here and there, but nothing serious. She was just quite tired and hungry.

The nurse left after Killian was all bandaged up. Emma walked over to him to inspect the bandages.

"How do you feel?" Emma asked tentatively feeling the bandages.

"It hurts, but I've had worse. And today at that," he chuckled.

Emma cracked a smile and brushed his bandages with the pads of her fingers. She had no clue about the magic she now currently possessed, but she wanted to do something for him. "I wish I could—"

Killian turned to look at her, grabbed her hand in his, "Love, I don't expect—"

A maid entered into the room with a serving tray which had water and some food. She looked between them, alarmed. Emma realized that she was hovering over a still shirtless Killian. She jumped back from him just as the maid started her apology.

"I'm sorry, your highness. Just a wee something to tie you over until dinner. Should be ready soon," the maid murmured quickly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Thank you," Emma stammered her face was warm with another blush. The maid placed the tray on the table that sat in front of Killian, curtsying before leaving the room.

Emma grabbed his billowy black shirt from the bed behind him. "You should probably put this back on."

Killian smirked at her with a raised brow, "Care to help an invalid?"

Emma had trouble suppressing her smile to his challenge. She took the shirt and carefully navigated his hooked arm through the left sleeve until it could easily go up the rest of his arm. Killian stopped her reach, his hand cupping her face, an invitation for a kiss. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to kiss him. She wanted to since their almost-kiss last night, which seemed so far away. She leaned in a bit more, their foreheads softly touching.

And then a loud commotion came from the hall. Emma pulled away looking towards the door. She heard Killian curse under his breath.

"She's here? Where?" A man asked loudly. She vaguely heard a response and within seconds the King and Queen came barreling through the door.

Emma took a step towards them, wide eyed. They were definitely her parents, she knew upon first glance. They were younger than she expected. Her eyes grew watery as her parents stared back, both of them started crying.

"Emma?" Her mother asked in disbelief.

She could only nod her head, not trusting her voice. All her previous doubts seemed pointless.

* * *

David and Snow ran through the corridor. As soon as they reached the castle they were told of their daughters arrival. And when they heard the word infirmary, they bolted, not waiting to hear anything more.

David's mind went blank upon seeing his daughter. Finally. It was her, he could feel it. Those eyes, so similar to the ones he gazes at every day. And the perfect match to those he could not forget of his baby girl, the ones that haunted his dreams. His heart broke at the years they missed, but having her back was already starting to fill in the cracks. Snow and he swiftly ran to her and hugged her after she nodded her reply. David cradled her head as she hugged them back. He glanced at the pirate who looked incredibly disheveled in only a thin black shirt. It would've made him want to kill the bastard if not for the lopsided grin and look of utter happiness on his face at their reunion.

He gave the pirate a nod, to which he responded with one of his own. At Snow's soft cries of joy, he turned his attention back to his family in his arms.

The three of them broke apart and the comfortable silence in the room disappeared with Snow's questions. "Are- are you alright? Why are you in the infirmary?"

"Uh, well," Emma stammered and took a step back towards the pirate. She looked unsure of herself and found comfort in his gaze. A pang of jealousy ran through David. This pirate was so much closer to his daughter than he was. David wasn't a source of reassurance like he should have been, he was a stranger to her. "We— we on our way here when two soldiers attacked. I'm fine, just bruised. Killian took an arrow to his shoulder." David would deal with those guards later.

"Is everything all taken care of?" Snow asked as she wrung her hands together as David placed a hand on her back. Emma nodded politely in response.

"Well, it has been quite the day for all of us. I think dinner might be a good idea?" David suggested with a shaky voice.

"Yes, please," Emma responded shyly. She turned to Hook and asked quietly, "Do you need help with your vest?"

"I can help him, you and your mother can head to the dinning hall. We will be close behind." David spoke quickly, wanting to have a word with the pirate.

Emma looked taken off guard, but nodded in agreement. She glanced back at Hook, who gave her a nod and a smile before she left the room with Snow.

"I take it my plan worked well, were you able to apprehend the Evil Queen?" Hook inquired with a groan as he rose to his feet.

David walked toward the pirate, grabbing his vest from where it rested on the bed by the wall. "Yes, she's in the dungeons now. Here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He took the offered vest and struggled with putting his arm through the appropriate hole.

"I think I should be the one thanking you."

"It was nothing," Hook responded, scratching behind his ear.

"So, are you not interested in a reward?"

"There's only one thing I want."

"A pardon?" David asked with a light tone.

"Well, maybe two then." Hook grinned, it turned sour before he continued in disbelief. "Were you seriously going to execute me for stealing a crown? If so, the stories I heard of the benevolent sovereigns of Misthaven were horribly mistaken."

"What is it you want, Hook?" David asked warningly.

"Permission to court your daughter."

David, of course, saw this coming after the pirate's confession earlier this morning, but it still made his stomach drop. He regarded the pirate, looking serious, and, frankly, desperate. David only knew of him through his reputation, a fearsome pirate captain after the Dark One. Who has stopped at many ports of call looking for information while still enjoying what those ports had to offer in food, drink, and women.

"I know of your reputation, and I want to say no. I don't want my daughter to get hurt anymore than she has—"

"I assure you, I want the same."

"It would be wrong for me to deny you after all you've done, and also because of my own history with love. If Emma wishes for you to be part of her life, well, that's my answer."

Hook nodded his head, a serious look crossing his face. David wasn't ready to welcome Hook with open arms, but he was willing to give him a chance.

"Let's go, it'd be best not keep them waiting." David clapped Killian on the shoulder causing him to groan in pain. "Oh right, sorry."

* * *

Emma and the Queen (no, her mother) walked down the corridors leading to the private dining hall. As they walked, her mother filled the silence with a small tour of sorts, telling her about the castle and it's history. Emma had trouble catching up, her mind spinning from exhaustion and being overwhelmed from the day's events.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I've been dreaming of this for so long I hope I'm not boring you, I—"

"No, no it's fine. It's just… a lot, you know?" Emma insisted, cutting off Snow's stammering.

"Of course, I can't imagine."

"I've been wondering about meeting you for so long, and it's nothing like I thought it would be." Emma was having trouble forming sentences and being so open with her, but she wanted to try after learning how much they went through in search of her.

"What did you think it would be like?" Her mother asked gently as they slowly walked through a grand hall.

"Well, for starters, I thought I would be angry with you." Snow looked a bit frightened at her words and Emma quickly continued, not wanting her to feel that way. "Oh, no, it was Regina, she- she told me that my parents abandoned me… I only really had her and Graham, who left too. But, I never imagined that I was a princess or, well… wanted." Emma grimaced at the last part.

"I'm so sorry you had to grow up thinking that," her mother shakily said, her eyes shining with new tears. She squeezed her arm in reassurance. "Regina lied to you more than you think."

"How so?"

"Graham, he didn't leave you either." Emma was taken aback, not expecting those words. "Regina had his heart, she was controlling him. We found him in her palace, freed him and all others whose hearts she had taken."

Emma felt relief at her words, but anger as well. How could Regina have done all this? "What happened to him?"

"He's resting right now. Turns out not having your heart for years messes with your head a bit. You can see him tomorrow."

"And Regina?" The words came out a little harsher than Emma planned.

"She's locked up and her magic is disabled. You are safe from her now," Snow said with a sympathetic look on her face. "Here we are." She waved her arm to the left. "The dining hall. Well, the private one."

Emma stepped through the wooden doors to see a large room with a table that sat ten people. There were four place settings and maids were bringing out food from a door in the back of the room. It was gorgeous, but on the simpler side with a wall of windows. The moonlight streamed through the windows, pale blue light mixing with the orange glow from the numerous torches.

"Wow," Emma whispered as she gazed around, soaking it all in.

"If you think this is nice just wait until you see the grand dinning hall."

Emma turned to her mother, finding her standing there with a small smile, watching Emma look around the room.

"Sit where ever you like."

Emma sat on the right side of the table so she could look out the windows. Snow sat on her right, which left her slightly disappointed that Killian wouldn't be sitting next to her. At that thought, she heard her father and Killian approaching. Killian came in the room with his left arm in a sling, his hook absent from his brace. He smiled when he saw her, though, it didn't completely meet his eyes. He looked so exhausted and out of place. Not far off from how she was feeling herself; it was going to take a while to adjust to all this.

* * *

Killian paced in the room he was given. As weary as he may be, he needed to see Emma before he could sleep. Too much happened today and there was never a good time to talk. Dinner was pleasant enough, though awkward at times. Talk of him still needing his ship came up, and Emma appeared a little worried at that. She also didn't mention her magic, new or old, to her parents. He could understand that though, as there was a lot of catching up to do.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep until he spoke to Emma, he left his room in search for her's. He had made a mental note of which hallway she was directed down after dinner. As he walked through the large corridor, he found two soldiers on watch, one on either end of the hall. He briskly walked to the room he assumed was Emma's, passing a guard giving him a questioning look. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay for long without word reaching her parents.

Killian knocked on the door and Emma appeared a few seconds later, clothed in a dressing gown and robe. She looked beautiful as always and as soon as she saw Killian standing there she immediately looked relieved.

"Killian," she breathed. "Is everything alright?"

"Now it is." He smiled.

Emma stepped aside and welcomed him into her room with a warm smile. It was spacious and ornate, but tasteful. He looked around as she shut the door before approaching to him.

"How are you feeling, love? I know this all must be overwhelming."

"It is."

Killian studied her as she fidgeted with her hands. "Out with it, love."

Emma sat down on the cushioned bench in front of her bed, releasing a shaky breath. Her hands were lightly trembling. Killian quickly sat to her right on the bench, turning to face her. He took her hands in his, but she gently pulled away, wringing her hands in her lap. "Killian, my magic, I don't—"

"Don't listen to that crocodile, Emma." He said as he caressed her face. She slightly leaned into his touch.

"It's just, I felt it a couple more times today and I don't know what to do. What if I do hurt someone?"

"You won't. If you're worried, perhaps your parents know of someone who could help you learn how to use it. You'll be a quick study." He added reassuringly. He hated seeing her doubt herself.

She smiled weakly, "When are you leaving for your ship?" She timidly asked, still wringing her hands. He was right; it was weighing on her.

"I do have to take care of that. Your father said I could dock her here and make the necessary repairs. I may have to leave in a couple of days to do so, but I won't be gone long, I promise."

She smiled at his reassurance. "I'm surprised you're not asleep yet, you look exhausted," Emma teased.

"You sure know how to make a dashing rapscallion who almost _died_ today feel good about himself." Killian shook his head at her, though happy for the change in atmosphere.

Emma just looked at him with a tempting smile and a gleam in her eyes that he didn't realize how much he missed.

"You know, I couldn't go to sleep with out a proper goodnight," his voice was deeper than usual. His eyebrow raised in a challenge.

"I believe I said goodnight in the hall," the minx teased, biting on her lip, smiling.

He cheekily tapped his lips as he watched her eyes go from his eyes to his lips and back again.

Then, before he realized it, Emma grabbed a hold of the collar on his shirt, pulling him towards her and crashing their lips together. He tasted the cocoa and cinnamon from their earlier dessert. His hand went into her hair, threading through the golden strands. He wished his other arm wasn't in a sling so he could wrap her in both. He felt her fingers run through his hair and cradling his head. Their lips parted momentarily before they both crashed together again. He breathed her in and didn't want to stop, but it did. They both pulled apart, catching their breath, foreheads resting together.

"That was…" Emma breathed.

"One hell of a good night kiss," Killian responded, just as out of breath as she was. They stayed like that, catching their breath for a few more moments. "I should probably go before the guards gossip." And before he is too far gone and can't make himself leave her presence.

"Right," Emma pulled away and got up. He quickly followed her to the door. She was still wringing her hands together, now even more than before.

"I'll see you at breakfast. Sweet dreams, my love," Killian said while his voice was still shaky.

"Good night, Killian," she said, biting on her lip.

Killian couldn't help himself as he quickly went in and pecked her on the lips. He backed away and Emma was trying hard to suppress a smile, which made him grin wider. He backed out of her room, taking a couple steps backwards down the hall, watching her close the door with a smile on her face. He turned when it was fully shut.

What could've turned out to be the last day of his life (multiple times), actually turned out to be one of the best.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for new follows and reviews, means a lot! And Thanks to Swansouat on tumblr for beta-ing. I'm working on the next chapter now :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: In Which the Pirate has Worries and Doubts**

Emma awoke slowly from the early morning sun glistening in through her windows. As she opened her eyes, taking in her new room, she had a hard time believing it was all real. Last night came back to her in a flash. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the thought of Killian's visit. It wasn't just this kiss that sent happiness though her, but their closeness as well.

Her parents exceeded her expectations; she couldn't be happier with how it went. Granted it was a bit awkward at times, but there was so much to talk about.

Emma reluctantly rose up, out of her comfortable bed. Everything in in her new room was so welcoming, though empty and waiting to be filled.

Excited, Emma quickly headed to her armoire. Upon opening it, she found clothes of varying sizes, ranging from child sizes to adult sizes. She felt a pang in her heart; this was more proof that her parents never gave up hope. Her eyes stung with tears.

The quiet squeak of her door opening jolted Emma from her thoughts. Quickly swiping at her eyes, she looks over and saw her mother hesitantly enter the room.

"I thought I'd help you get ready, if that's alright?" Her mother asked hopefully. She held her hands close to herself, looking like she was fighting the urge to run over to Emma.

"Yeah, sure," Emma responded with a shaky smile. The Queen quickly came over to her and gently squeezed her arm.

"We just kept putting clothes in. There should be something that fits. Some are my old things."

Emma turned her attention to the clothes. There were numerous dresses and even a couple of tunics and riding pants. She wasn't expecting those.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Snow queried.

"No, I was just on my first one the other day."

"We'll have to teach you soon," her mother said with a smile.

Emma couldn't help but smile back. She would love to learn.

The two of them turned back to the armoire and picked out a simple, yet beautiful blue dress. After donning the dress, Snow started to brush out Emma's hair.

"Your hair is so gorgeous."

"And uneven… Killian can do a lot of things, but cutting hair is not one of them." Snow sent her a questioning look through the mirror. "It's a long story." She wanted to change the subject, as she didn't want to go through the whole story at the moment.

"Would you like to fix it up? I can get someone in here, you can be ready by breakfast."

* * *

Killian looked in the mirror once more before heading out of his quarters. He looked… royal. It was strange. It reminded him of his navy days.

There was a bit of a struggle getting ready with his shoulder throbbing the way it was. He wore a white dress shirt, dark blue vest with black pants, and his own leather boots. Once again he felt out of place, and the sling holding his arm did nothing to help that feeling.

Running his hand through his hair, he settled for his current state and left his room. A smile appeared on his lips as he remembered leaving his room last night and how he was finally able to kiss Emma. The wait was more than worth it.

Killian walked to the private dining room, finding that the King was already there, standing from his seat ready to greet him. His face fell slightly at the sight of the pirate.

"Ah I thought you were…" He trailed off motioning for him to sit.

"I'm surprised they aren't here yet, I thought I was late," Killian drawled as he walked over to his chair across from David.

"You are."

Killian gingerly sat down. He was still sore from yesterday. David sat back down just as Emma and the Queen walked in. Killian's jaw dropped. Emma's hair was loose around her shoulders with a slight wave to it, the shorter strands in front telling him she had her hair cut properly. The light blue dress she wore looked gorgeous on her, hugging her frame perfectly and flaring out at the waist. David got up as they approached the table. He gave his wife a quick kiss and Emma a good morning hug. Killian fumbled slightly as he rose from his chair.

Emma walked over to the empty chair beside him and gave him a brilliant smile. He returned hers with one of his own as he quickly pulled out the chair for her.

"G'morning, love. You look—" He started to say in awe.

"I know." She cut him off suppressing a grin. "You too."

He grinned back at her as he sat. "Have some one else cut your hair, Swan?"

"I'll never go back to the last guy." She gave him a wink and in response Killian feigned hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Killian saw David giving them a curious look and he opened his mouth to say something before Snow cut him off.

"So, I was thinking, and I think it might be a good idea to throw a ball in celebration of your return. The whole kingdom will be thrilled to know that you are back, word has already spread and the whole town is excited!" The Queen spoke excitedly while Emma looked a little taken aback.

"A ball for me?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Of course! You would've had one every year for your birthday."

"I- I don't know anything about this… royal stuff." Emma responded awkwardly.

"We can teach you everything. And besides, we aren't all that traditional." Snow shot David a look, sharing some sort of inside secret.

"It's hard to be when you kingdom consists of various races of people." David supplied. It now made sense, the captain of the guard was a dwarf.

Emma smiled before answering with an 'Okay' and breakfast went by with talk of all the people she had to meet. Emma started to look a little overwhelmed and with the ball planned for only a couple weeks away, at least she would have a little time to get accustomed to the idea.

"So, Hook, when will you leave for your ship?" David's sudden attention caught him off guard.

"I was planning on leaving in a couple days, after my shoulder is in working condition again."

"How long will you be gone?" Emma asked, clearly trying not to show her worries.

"A few days, it should take me three days to get there by horse-back and then two more to sail back. Normally, she's the fastest ship in all the realms, but I fear the journey back may be slower than normal."

"You'll be back for the ball right?"

"Of course, I'll leave as soon as I can so I'll be back with plenty of time to spare." He reassured her.

"I'll show you the docks later." David suggested coolly. As Killian looked back, he noticed the King was watching him closely.

* * *

Emma followed her mother through the corridor to Graham's chamber. She was nervous after not seeing Graham for so long; she didn't know what their reunion would be like. At least with him, she had something to go off of. With her parents, she had nothing. Her mother sent her a reassuring glance.

As they approached the room, Snow stood to the side in order to let her through. Emma smiled weakly at her mother before entering.

"Graham?" Emma breathed as she saw her oldest friend fussing with something on his bed.

Graham turned quickly and smiled when he saw her. "Emma! Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. My mom, explained what happened… and how nothing was real."

"Not all of it, I do care for you Emma. I helped your mother a long time ago, and knowing you were her daughter, it made me want to be there for you too."

Emma felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders after all those years of thinking he left her, seeing the truth in his eyes made her feel at ease. However, the knowledge that Regina was behind all of her troubles sent a fire through her veins. How could she do this? But, that didn't matter anymore. Regina was now locked up, no longer able to hurt anyone again.

Emma stepped quickly towards Graham and wrapped him up in a hug, his arms tightening around her as well.

When the hug ended she noticed that he was packing before she entered his room. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to go home. I'll be back to visit, I promise. It's just been too long since I've been home."

"Of course!" Emma says, smile plastered on her face. It feels a lot like he's leaving again, but she understands his need to be on his own after being Regina's slave for so long.

Emma felt as if she couldn't get a handle on what her life would be like. Anytime she thought things would go one way, something else happened to change all that.

* * *

"This is where you will be able to dock your ship. And there are plenty of men here to help restore her."

Killian noticed how forced this all was coming from the king. "You know, mate, I can just have her repaired where she's currently docked. No need for these false pleasantries."

"First off, I am not your mate. Second, I don't think my daughter would like that." David levelled with him, giving him an expectant stare.

"Out with it, your majesty. I see you're itching to say something."

"I'm just wondering when you'll be asking about the Dark One."

That sobered up Killian, he didn't realize just how much the king knew about him. He put the fakest smile on his face before responding. "Well, now that you mention it… do you have anything on the bastard?"

"In the library, all the way in the back there is a secret door. Down those steps, theres a small room that contains information on the most rare of creatures." David nearly spat it out. He had a look of resigned anger on his face.

"Well, aren't you most welcoming." Royals. He remembered why he turned pirate now. This was a test, one he wasn't sure how to pass. He can't blame the man, giving Killian's pirate history, and his interest in David's daughter, but this was a low blow. He thought that maybe all royals couldn't be so bad from the stories of this kingdom. He was wrong. He doesn't belong here. And the king sure as hell wants him to run.

"I think you, _pirate_, have some studying to do." With that the King turned on his heel and headed for the harbor master.

Killian stalked off towards the castle and soon enough found himself wandering around the halls with his anger rolling off of him in waves. All the guards were staring at him, watching him. Untrusting. He knew this was coming, but he thought the king was going to be a little bit warmer towards him. He should have known better. He really doesn't belong here and its killing him.

He calms down at the sight of Emma entering the end of the hall, remembering why he _is_ here. He sees a man enter the hall behind her and she's laughing at something he's said. A strange feeling went through him at the sight.

"Killian!" Emma greeted as she saw him not much further away. Upon closer inspection, the man she was with was quite older and it made his jealousy (yes thats what it was) lessen.

"Hello, love."

"Killian, this is Graham. Graham, Killian," she introduced happily.

Killian felt like a jackass for being jealous as soon as he heard Graham's name. "Ah, Graham, pleasure."

"Same." Graham gave him a once over, his eyes lingering on his hooked arm in the sling. Killian suddenly felt once again under scrutiny and it was really starting to bother him.

"Well, I should be off," Killian said awkwardly. Emma's eyes snapped to his.

"Oh," she said dejectedly. "I was thinking we could all have lunch before Graham leaves."

Killian hated how her voice tugged at him, but he really just needed some alone time, his morning with the king had drained him. He needed to clear his head. "Sorry, love, perhaps later? Excuse me." Killian said quickly before dashing off.

He found the library and, just where David said it would be, the secret passage way. Through the torch-lit tunnel, he found a small dungeon of sorts. The dimly lit space was lined with bookshelves that held old tomes and oddities. He searched through the shelves for what felt like hours, having trouble actually focusing, his mind kept wandering back down the road of self hatred.

He felt like a mess, and turned to the comfort his flask offered.

* * *

"So, you and the Pirate?" Graham asked as they walked towards the gates.

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes, of course Graham would ask about him. "What about him?"

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Yes," Emma said curtly. She knew she could trust him, even if his sudden disappearance before made her worry.

"Okay… I just wanted to make sure. I've heard things about him." Graham looked at her seriously.

"And I've heard a lot of things about you and, well, everyone from Regina."

"Just be careful."

"I will, you too," Emma said as she enveloped him in a quick hug.

"I'll be back to visit, Swan."

Emma watched him walk out the door into the light of the setting sun. She turned and started heading back into the castle. Dinner would be ready soon and she'd like to see how Killian was faring. Something was bothering him earlier; as much as he tried to hide it, he was so distant and angry.

Determined, Emma walked through the halls towards Killian's room. As soon as she reached his hallway, she started gathering her courage before confronting him. He's confronted her about her problems, it was time she returned the favor.

Emma entered his room as soon as she heard Killian's murmured reply to her knock. She stepped in and saw him lounging on his bed, his black shirt completely unbuttoned, his vest and white shirt strewn across his bed along with his belt. The sling was on the floor and his flask in his hand.

"Are you drunk?" Emma asked incredulously as she took in the scene before her.

"How would you know? I introduced you to alcohol two days ago," he mumbled as he took another sip.

Emma didn't even bother to answer his question. But, really, did he not think that Regina would have warned her about every horrible thing the world had to offer, including alcoholics?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She seethed.

"Just as you said, I'm drunk. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave me be." He didn't look at her as he spoke in his bitter yet dejected tone of voice, staring at his flask in hand. The sight sent a sad pang through her. Emma approached him quietly and placed her hand on his bad arm. He flinched at the contact.

"Killian what happened today?" Emma asked as she crouched next to his bed.

"Nothing that concerns you. I'd like to be alone now." It was final, the look on his face cold. She couldn't read him.

"Fine." She got up quickly and bolted out of the room. What the hell happened? Was he done with her?

Emma was pissed and scared, but she knew something had to have happened to cause him to act this way, she just didn't know what.

* * *

"Emma! There you are! Is Ho— Killian coming?" Snow asked happily as Emma entered the dinning room.

"No, he's… indisposed."

"Is he alright? Are you alright?" She asked skeptically, looking Emma up and down.

"I'm fine, and he'll be too in the morning." Emma stated dejectedly as she sat down. Now she had to get through dinner with just her parents without Killian's comforting presence. This was the first time it was just the three of them for a meal.

Emma looked to David, "How did everything go at the docks today?"

"Just as I expected." He answered a little too quickly. She wasn't sure what that meant and she had a sinking feeling that he was keeping something from her.

* * *

"Why did Hook have to cut your hair?" David asked as he observed Emma fiddling with the ends of her hair as they waited for their dinners to be served.

"It's a long story," Emma grimaced, remembering the questioning look her father had this morning at her and Killian's exchange.

"We've got time," Snow said encouraging her. "I mean if you want to…" She trailed off. Emma didn't want to relive yesterday's events, but she felt guilty not telling her parents what happened. They never really pushed for that story until now. Her parents were just curious about her.

"Uh, well, my hair had magic. As long as I didn't cut it, I could heal people. Regina used it a lot and yesterday, when Killian came to get me, Regina really hurt him. I tried to make a deal with her to save his life, but he cut my hair before I had the chance to save him."

"He sacrificed himself? How is he alive?" Snow asked enthralled by her story.

"I'm not sure, I guess there was a little bit of magic left in me," Emma abridged her tale as to not get into the more emotional parts.

"Regina let you heal him after that?" David asked. He looked like he was in shock, and dare she hope, like he was warming up to the pirate.

"Well, she went after him again after that, I stepped in front to block her. She tried to rip my heart out, but… it would't come out." Emma finished unsurely. Reliving this whole ordeal was not something Emma wanted to do so soon, her words reluctantly leaving her mouth. But, she knew had to tell them sooner or later.

Snow tilted her head before asking, "Do you still have magic?"

"I'm not sure. Rumplestiltskin seems to think so."

"Rumplestiltskin?" David asked harshly. "You saw him?"

"He ambushed us on our way back to the kingdom." Emma responded a little fearfully at David's harsh tone.

"Did he hurt you?" David asked. Emma saw fear now, the harshness in his voice came from fear. She looked to Snow as well, finding the same look on her face. No one had looked at her like that in a long time, so worried for her well being, not up until a couple days ago.

"Not me, but he threatened Killian when he tried to get answers about my magic… Do- is it alright if I have magic?" Emma asked quietly, she had to know and she couldn't tell with all the emotions that played across their faces.

"Of course it is, Emma. We love you no matter what."

"We never want you to think it's not okay to be yourself, magic and all." David added, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand.

It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

David quickly walked through the halls after leaving Emma and Snow to enjoy dessert by themselves. He had to talk to the pirate. Maybe he was too hard on him, especially knowing everything he's done for Emma. The fact that the Dark One has taken interest in his daughter was something else, for which he needed to consult Hook.

He gave a quick knock on the door before barging into the pirate's chambers.

"Bloody hell!" Hook exclaimed, fumbling with his belt as David entered the room.

David observed the pirate; leaning on his bed-post and wobbling slightly… just as he thought. "Are you drunk?" He asked incredulously.

"Not nearly enough to deal with you again."

David rolled his eyes at the pirate who was trying to make himself look more presentable.

"Did you really sacrifice your life for my daughter's freedom?"

That sobered him up a little as his eyes widened to look at David. He had a slight scowl on his face as he answered. "After what I confessed, does it really surprise you."

David was reminded of his desperate confession of love yesterday, but he still had a hard time wrapping his head around it. He still only knew the pirate through his reputation. "Why do you want to go after Rumplestiltskin?"

Hook levelled him with a dark gaze, he was pushing his luck, but he hoped the alcohol loosened Hook's tongue enough.

"What is this, interrogation part _four_?" He asked cheekily. His face fell when David didn't give him a reaction. "He has my brother's paramour." Hook lifted up his flask from his bed before David snatched it from his hand.

"And where's your brother?"

"The bloody crocodile took him and my hand from me," Hook spat as he gave him a burning glare.

"And now he's shown interest in Emma." David added on. Hook gave him another look which confirmed that David has been too hard on him. "I won't wage a war against him, unless he pushes things with Emma further; but I'm also not going to stop you. All I ask is for you to be smart about all this and keep me in the loop."

Hook looked taken aback, his glazed eye's searching David's. "What's changed?"

"Emma wasn't happy at dinner. Now, get yourself together and stop drinking this." He waved the flask in front of Killian's face before taking a sip himself. It was by far the strongest rum he's ever tasted and couldn't help the grimace on his face. David quickly corked the flask and threw it on to Hook's bed before turning for the door.

* * *

The King stopped just as he reached the door and looked over his shoulder, "Maybe I was too hard on you."

And then he was gone. All Killian was left to do was stare at his door. Liam would have liked David. More than he would have liked Killian right now, drunk and feeling sorry for himself.

He finished putting on his belt and placing his sling as it should be so he could head to Emma's room. He had planned to do so before he was interrupted. He needed to apologize. He was a right arse to her earlier. And after hearing from David, he felt even worse about how he treated her. She clearly talked him up to her parents, which meant there was hope he didn't muck things up too badly.

He reached her door on unsteady legs. His mind still felt a little clouded, but he was in good enough condition to properly apologize. There was light coming from the bottom of her door, so he knocked. After no reply he poked his head in. Everything was set for the night, but Emma was not there. He stepped into the room and walked over to one of the chairs around a small table by the doors that led to her balcony.

A groan escaped Killian as he took a seat. He raised his hand to gently massage his shoulder as he thought of how to start his apology.

"What the hell?" Emma exclaimed as she opened her door.

Killian jumped up in alarm. He swayed on his feet as he held out his hand towards her. "Swan! I—"

"What are you doing here, I thought you made it clear you wanted to be alone," she said harshly as she stalked over to him.

"I'm here to apologize," Killian said in a rush. His heart raced in his chest, the hope he had before starting to dim.

Emma didn't say anything, only stared him down with her arms crossed.

Killian shuffled on his feet before speaking. "Emma, I'm sorry. I was a right arse before. I should have never treated you like that, nor should I have drunken myself into a stupor."

"What happened at the docks?" She quietly asked as she studied his face. He felt vulnerable under her icy gaze.

"I— I just realized a few things and handled it poorly." Killian struggled to keep eye contact.

"What did you realize?"

"That all anyone sees me as here is a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. I'm afraid thats all I'll ever be." He looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Considering the way you acted today, you're not giving them a reason to think otherwise." Her face softened with her words, but it didn't stop Killian from squeezing his eyes shut at her harsh truth.

"I know. I'm a bloody fool. I'm so sorry, love. It won't happen again." He breathed as he felt Emma's hand caress his arm and he looked up to her looking at him, seeing more than he'd like her too.

"Good." Emma gave him a small smile before bringing her hand up to cup his cheek and lean in. She brushed her lips against his. She rested her forehead against his. "I think it might be time to get you to bed, you look like hell."

"I deserved that."

Emma chuckled as she led him to her door. They quickly kissed again before Killian left her room. He felt refreshed; to hell with what anyone else thought, all that mattered was what Emma thought. Tomorrow, when was in the right state of mind, he could search for the information he needed to rescue Milah and keep Emma safe from the Dark One.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, uni and work have been rough. And the holidays, so much to do in such little time. I want to get another chapter out for you guys before I go back to uni :) Thanks for likes and follows and continued reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also I want to thank the guest reviewer who was so kind recently, it made my day :)**

**Shout out to Swansouat on tumblr for being an awesome beta!**


	13. Chapter 13

**In Which There are Nightmares and Magic**

_Her breathing was shallow as Emma ran from Rumplestiltskin. He appeared in front of her each way she turned, keeping her from reaching her parents. She turned again and sprinted hoping this time she would be able to escape him. Her foot snagged on a root and Emma fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Killian in her old tower. He was on the floor and bleeding to death. Emma rushed towards him but the room stretched out in front of her and the root by her foot became a chain around her ankle. She saw him attempting to get up but then he fell._

"Killian!"

Emma shot up from her pillow covered in a cold sweat. She could hear her own laboured breathing as her eyes roamed around the room, taking in her soundings. She thought of the night before, reassuring herself that it was only a nightmare.

Emma rose from her bed and started pacing. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again after that dream. She used to paint when she couldn't sleep, but she didn't have any supplies in her room.

The desk in the corner caught her eye. There was a quill with ink on the right side and paper in the drawers. Perfect for her to distract herself with. Emma lit the candle on the desk and drew until the images that haunted her left her mind.

* * *

Killian was the first to arrive at breakfast, as he was determined to make up for yesterday. He made sure the clothes he wore were pressed, hair not as unruly as usual, and he had replaced his hook with his fake hand. The hook was of no real use when his arm was still in the sling, so he opted for vanity.

Emma walked in, she had dark circles under her eyes, but still gave Killian a teasing smile as she walked to her place next to him.

"You sleep alright, love?"

"Well enough."

"I just want to apologize once more for my actions yesterday, I—"

Emma stopped him with her hand on his. "Killian, I understand. It's alright."

"Good morning! How's everyone feeling today?" the Queen greeted as she and the King entered the dining hall. Killian caught an odd look cross her face as her eyes landed on him.

They ate their breakfast while making plans for the day. The King and Queen wanted give them a proper tour of the kingdom. After breakfast Killian waited for the royals by the stables, fiddling with his fake hand as he did so.

Emma and her parents entered the stables wearing plain clothes. Killian did a double take when he first saw them. He was unable to hide his confusion, but smart enough to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't afford saying something stupid when he needed to try to get on their good side.

"Ready?" The Queen asked as she looked at him.

"Aye, Your Highness."

Killian fell back to walk next to Emma and whispered, "What happened to their attire?"

"They don't want a lot of attention when going out on social calls, or something like that." She shrugged looking confused herself.

The four of them walked out of the walls surrounding the castle and courtyard. David turned around and started explaining the layout of the city, which Killian stored in the back of his mind. They traveled through the different districts, greeting various citizens; Killian was shocked at how they handled themselves, so at ease. Even their subjects were relaxed, greeting them as if they were old friends.

He glanced at Emma and she seemed to enjoy watching her parents. She didn't react as if she were overwhelmed when they introduced her to a few people. They explained that they didn't want too much attention and asked them to spread the news of their daughter's return. On a few occasions, people elatedly approached Emma and Killian had to hold him self back from brisking her away at the slightest show of discomfort. Luckily, Snow and David were aware of Emma's feelings as well and tried to keep their tour moving along.

Overall, Emma handled herself well. She was engaged in conversations with her family's friends, nodding along to their stories. Killian was simply enjoying watching Emma absorb everything; in awe of how comfortable she now seemed. He couldn't help but wonder how his life would have turned out if the royals he and Liam served were more like the ones before him.

By early afternoon, they were all famished. Snow left and arranged lunch at a tavern whose owners she knew well, leaving the three of them waiting outside.

"Swan, look," Killian leaned towards her, pointing out the king's uncomfortable grimace at a woman speaking to him who seemed to not know that personal space existed. She had approached him as soon as Snow entered the building.

Emma stifled a laugh as she turned back into Killian after glancing at her father. "I feel like I should try to help, but it's too entertaining."

A tall brunette poked her head out of the tavern, "Charming! We're all set." The king jumped quickly at the chance to extract himself from the overzealous woman. Killian and Emma both stifled their laughter at his eager escape.

"Thank you, Red," he said under his breath.

The three of them quickly followed Red into the tavern as she brought them to their own private room in the back where Snow was waiting. Red enveloped Emma in a hug as soon as they were free from prying eyes. Killian saw Emma tense up at the contact.

"Emma, I'm so happy to properly meet you! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" She pulled back from Emma and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm your Aunt Red! I'm going to get Granny to make you the best meal you've ever eaten!" The words left her mouth just as quick as she left the room.

"That's your Aunt Red, one of my closest friends. She's been there for us for so long. She's also very excitable."

Emma laughed uncomfortably before they all moved towards the table.

"Did you enjoy your tour?" Killian asked Emma quietly as she fell into her seat.

"I did. You?"

"Aye. Your parents seem to be quite the natural and benevolent leaders as all the stories say."

They were in the middle of their meal when they heard a loud commotion from outside of their private room. David quickly rose from his chair and moved towards the source of the noise. The three of them followed David into the main room to find a brawl taking place between a server and a brute.

"Hey! What's going on!" David's voice boomed in the small room. The man who was lording over the server looked up at his voice and bolted for the door as David followed. Killian saw Snow go to the server who looked worse for ware. He looked around listening to where the chase was headed, glancing at Emma as he saw her walking towards the door. Killian grabbed her hand and pulled her towards another exit that led out into an alleyway outside.

* * *

Emma was taking in the scene before her as Killian pulled her toward the other exit. As soon as they left the building, Killian looked around. They heard some shouts and they ran to the main road to cut off the chase. Emma saw a rope hanging from a roof, adorned with flags from the celebration two days ago. She grabbed it and ran faster to catch up with Killian.

"Killian."

He turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Take this and hold on to it." He did as he was told and they waited at the end of the alley, looking out onto the road, watching the ruffian and her father dashing towards them. Emma quickly ran to the other side of the road and as the ruffian approached, she nodded her head at Killian and they both pulled the rope taut. The man ran it to it and fell to the ground. Emma and Killian ran over to the man sprawled out on the ground. The man began to rise, but Killian stopped him, grabbing his arm as he jerked away. The ruffian couldn't pull from Killian's grip and so, punched his wounded left shoulder. Killian grunted in pain and his grip loosened on the man enough for him to run away.

The pain on Killian's face as he reached to clutch his shoulder awakened that fluttering feeling of magic within Emma. She bolted after the ruffian, her heart hammering in her chest as she ran after him. He was blocked by the people in the street, which allowed her to jump on him, bringing him down to the ground. The brute squirmed beneath her as she pinned him. He tried to roughly pull away and she felt her magic pulsing under her skin in her hands. The man cried out in pain. Emma realized what she was doing and panicked before pulling away. Killian helped her up as her father grabbed the man.

"What the hell was that?" Emma heard the man shout. She couldn't focus on anything other than the warm glow emanating from her hands. She felt Killian's hand on her back and she jumped away with her hands clutched tight against her chest.

"Emma, are you okay?" Killian asked with concern in his voice.

"I— I don't" Emma was shaking, the magic wasn't going away. It felt even more out of control than before. She started to back up.

"Where are you—"

"— I don't want to hurt you."

"Emma, you won't. I trust you." Killian soothed as he swiftly entered her space and placed his hand on the side of her face. "Look at me, you are fine. I am dashing as ever." Emma laughed at that while still shaking. "Just look at me and breathe."

Emma listened and focused on her breathing, as well as Killian's. She focused on his hand resting lightly on her cheek. She felt his breath dance across her face. Emma soon felt the magic dissipate and she looked up at Killian with the corners of her mouth tilted up.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Her father barrelled towards them. Killian jumped away and her face burned with a blush as she turned to face her father.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," Emma stammered.

"Good. You two did well, I'm tempted to go back to the castle and spar with the both of you to see what you've got." He gave her arm a squeeze before he clapped Killian gently on the back.

"How about tomorrow? I think we've had enough excitement for today." Emma turned around to see her mother standing behind them.

* * *

Snow took in the sight of her husband undressing before she turned to do the same. It was a long and busy day, but a day she wouldn't trade for anything.

"I saw Emma's magic today."

The Queen turned quickly to give David her full attention. "What? What happened?"

"She used it by accident on the thug. She was scared. The low-life was too. I think that spooked her more," he sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Hmm, that reminds me of Elsa…" Snow thought about the trouble she heard of the young queen learning how to use her magic. "Wait. Maybe, I wonder if Elsa would train Emma. I mean, I know she has a Kingdom to run now, but maybe even just to talk to her, show her its alright."

"That's a good idea. You should have seen her face."

Snow's stomach clenched at his words. "She seemed calm when I arrived."

"I don't know what he said, but Hook calmed her down. He had to get really close to do so." David's hands clenched on his lap. Snow approached him, placed her hand on his shoulder before joining him on the edge bed.

"Come on, David. We both see how they look at each other. It reminds me of us."

"Yeah but, that's our little girl… we lost so much time with her and there he is, that pirate, so close with her." He dragged his hand across his face with a frustrated breath passing his lips.

"I know, but at least he seems to have his heart in the right place. And you did say they both did well today, right?"

"Yeah, they did." He turned to her and snaked his arm around her waist. Her hand went to his chest.

"I wonder what his plan is."

"Well, he's still after Rumplestiltskin. Maybe after all that's taken care of we can find a position for him."

* * *

Emma woke with a start. The feeling of her magic haunting her dreams. Images of her hurting her family and Killian still swirled in her mind causing her heart to race. She looked down at her hands; there was a faint glow emanating from them. She tried to calm down and focus on her breathing, and as she did, the glowing disappeared.

Emma quickly rose from her bed and grabbed her robe. She quickly headed for the kitchens. The walk helped calm her more than drawing would have at this moment. It was an eventful day. After their run in with the thug, the four of them went back to the castle to relax, not after being stopped by a few people along the way. The early dinner made her want to go to sleep earlier than normal. And after saying goodnight to her parents and Killian, she did.

It must have been past the middle of the night and Emma was wide-awake. Her stomach growled and she knew she would be getting more than just a drink when she reached the kitchen. It wasn't a long walk to the kitchen and when she entered there was one torch lit. She took it from the wall to light a candle on the table before rummaging through the cupboards for sustenance. She sat at the table as soon as she found a plate of biscuits and a glass of water. Emma absentmindedly pushed the biscuits around her plate.

She needed a teacher. She couldn't risk not getting a hold of her magic. It was too dangerous. Thinking about the possibility of hurting her family made her heart race.

"Swan?"

Killian's voice startled Emma from her place at the table as she cursed under her breath and found him standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, love, I saw the light… What has you up at this time of night?" He walked to the table and took the seat next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she responded as she pushed the plate of biscuits between them.

"Research. There's a little nagging bit bothering me, couldn't quite figure it out." Killian took a bite from a biscuit and looked her over. His eyes searched her face before he tentatively asked, "Nightmares?"

Emma nodded, looking down at her hands. It was scary how adept he was at reading her. "What's been nagging at you?"

He took another bite of the treat before he answered her. "The Dark One's dagger is his weakness. The only thing that can kill him with one caveat… you become the next Dark One—"

"Killian!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going down that route, and that's what's been nagging me."

Emma's heart slowed down a little at his words. She watched him waiting to continue.

"Turns out that dagger can also control him. With that in my possession, it will be enough to make sure he can never hurt anyone again." Killian carefully took Emma's hand. "And that bloody crocodile won't be able to sink his teeth into you. I just have to find it."

Emma nodded and laced their fingers together. "How long have you been down there?"

"Since after dinner," he said as he scratched behind his ear.

"I'm still helping you, you know that, right?"

"I don't think your parents will approve," he said carefully watching her.

"I told you I was going to help, and besides, we make a good team right?" Emma leaned into him with a smile.

"That we do." Killian leaned in closer, his eyes on her lips. Her lips met his half way and they shared a slow kiss.

Killian pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on Emma's. "What plagues your sleep, Emma?"

Her breath left her mouth in a long sigh. She turned away from him and played with a biscuit in her hands. She saw out of the corner of her eye his hand reaching for her's.

"A lot of things actually."

"Care to elaborate?"

Emma sighed again and looked at Killian from the corner of her eye. Her gaze wandered back down to her hands, the images that haunted her coming back into her mind. "You know; magic, Regina, and everything that's happened over the past week."

Killian moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It made her feel safe; it made her feel better than anything he could have said at the moment. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Emma started to feel the pull of sleep again as she leaned into Killian's embrace.

"When I was young, my father would light a candle when I awoke from nightmares. This, of course, was before he left." Emma pulled away from his shoulder to look at him. Her hand wandered to the nape of his neck to play with his hair as he continued speaking. "Liam continued the tradition for me when we were reunited. It helped. Or maybe it didn't, but it did put my mind at ease." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Would you like me to light a candle in your room? You're looking a bit knackered, love."

She felt butterflies in her stomach at Killian's desire to help. "Okay." She nodded and they rose from their spots at the table and walked to her room.

They entered her chambers, which was softly illuminated by the moonlight. Killian took the flint from the nightstand and lit the candle next to her bed. "There you are, my love. This little light will ward off your bad dreams."

She crashed into his arms and said a muffled thank you into his chest.

* * *

The next morning was spent learning how to ride. Emma felt so free on top of the horse, after her initial fear wore off. She had a long way to go becoming an expert, but just with the basics she had felt comfortable enough to ride around the corral. Her parents did most of the teaching, with Killian chiming in a few times.

As midday approached, Emma was aching from the intense lesson and followed the rest of the group as they headed back towards the castle. Killian didn't forget about the challenge David gave him yesterday regarding testing his swordsmanship. The King was reluctant to spar against Killian while his arm was still injured, but at Killian's insistence that it wouldn't affect his fighting, they began walking to the armory.

Emma sat on the bench next to the wall in the sparring hall. She watched as Killian picked out his sword and her father readied his. They faced each other and started to warm up. Emma's eyes lingered on Killian's form as he stretched and secured his sling.

Snow sat down next to Emma and watched her husband.

"Emma, would you like to learn how to control your magic?"

Emma's eyes widened as she tore them from Killian to her mother. "What?"

"Your father told me about what I missed yesterday, and you just looked so stressed last night."

"Oh." Emma looked down to her hands.

"We have a good friend who struggled a lot with controlling her magic. If you want, I bet I could have her come out her before the ball and talk to you about everything, train you a little."

Emma's eyes snapped back up to her mother's, "Really? Who is she?"

"Her name is Elsa. She is actually the Queen of Arendelle, but only a few years older than you. She has ice powers, and for a long time she tried to hide them. It wasn't the best idea to say the least. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide that part of yourself."

"A queen can leave her kingdom to help me?"

Snow stifled a laugh and Emma felt her face grow red. "I'm sure she can afford a couple more days away. I can ask her to come before the ball, since she's coming to that already."

"That sounds great," Emma breathed as her eyes roamed her mother's sincere yet warm expression. "Thank you."

The tapping of swords brought them from their conversation to the beginning of Killian and David's sparring match. Emma felt more at ease knowing she was going to have a teacher. And the fact that her parents are so accepting of it was a huge weight off of her shoulders. She knew they said that it didn't bother them the other night, but this was a real confirmation.

Emma's mind drifted back to the fight in front of her. Killian and David looked evenly matched as they grew more aggressive with their swings, moving away from their warm-up phase. Emma watched Killian as he gracefully swung his sword. David looked at Killian curiously as they fought, sweat beading on their brows.

In one swift move, David was on his back, looking up to Killian who held his sword above David's chest.

"Alright, nice swordplay, pirate." Killian tossed the blade on the ground and offered his hand to David. Emma and Snow rose from their spots and walked over to them.

"Were you formally trained?" David asked as soon as he was upright again.

"Aye."

"Navy?"

Emma looked at Killian, wondering if he was in a sharing mood. He immediately looked uncomfortable, scratching that spot right behind his ear, as he glanced at her.

"Who wants lunch?" Emma interjected.

"That's a wonderful idea! Let's all get cleaned up and meet in the dining room," Snow spoke cheerfully while watching Emma closely.

* * *

Emma and Killian walked quietly together, heading towards their rooms.

"Thanks for that," Killian said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Emma reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze before answering. She wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell them since he left the navy for the right reasons. She got the feeling he was hiding something from her. "Why didn't you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think you parents learning about me being in the service of a bastard king would put me in their good graces."

"That's it, really? But, you left to do good," Emma gapped at him.

He shrugged as the tips of his ears turned red and Emma stifled a laugh. He did not want to talk about himself in any capacity, it was endearing how humble he was when it came to the things that really mattered.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking resentfully at her as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing. Do you want me to help you change your bandages?"

When they reached his room Emma found some material to wrap the wound and got a basin of water as Killian took off his shirt and sling. Once again, Emma found herself staring at a shirtless Killian as he took a seat by the mirror.

"Love, you're staring again," he said looking over his shoulder at her with hooded eyes and a wicked grin.

"I'm not staring!" she protested and it sounded weak even to her. She pulled off the gauzy material that was now damp from his sparring match and saw the wound. It appeared to be healing nicely. "How does it feel?"

"A little sore from the match, but nothing I can't handle."

Emma snorted at his tone as she took a cloth and dipped it in the basin before gently dabbing at his shoulder. His breath caught at the contact. "Sorry."

"You say you're sorry, and yet I can't shake the feeling that you enjoy my discomfort."

Emma laughed and met his eyes in the mirror. He had a goofy smile on his lips. She bent down and gently pressed her lips to his shoulder.

* * *

After a week of meeting new people, training in all areas of being a princess, and goofing off with Killian as well as sword fighting with him, it was time for Killian to fetch the Jolly Roger.

Emma watched as he packed up his supplies for the journey back to his beloved ship. She wished it was already in Misthaven, or that she could go with him. Unfortunately, there was too much for her to do in preparation for the ball and Queen Elsa was to arrive soon for her lessons.

He closed his bag and rose from the floor, gently slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"You will be back before the ball, right?" Emma asked, even if she already knew the answer.

"Aye. Not even the devil himself could keep me from attending."

Emma smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm excited to see your ship you talk so much about."

"I have a few other things in mind that could excite you," he responded, bringing his arms around her, minding his hook as he brought his face closer to Emma's. Her heart sped up and she uselessly rolled her eyes as she leaned in and met his lips with hers. She breathed him in, savouring the feel of his lips pressed against hers. The kiss became desperate as she thought of him leaving. She heard Killian moan before he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "If we continue, I won't be leaving."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

He canted his head to the side with a raised brow. He pulled slightly away from her and grabbed one of the two chains from around his neck. There was a ring hanging from the chain, and before she had a moment to panic, he spoke.

"This belonged to my brother. This ring and my ship are all I have left of him. Hold on to this while I'm away and you know I will come back to you."

Emma didn't think it was possible for her heart to beat this fast. She was at a total loss of words. Killian placed the ring and chain in her hand. The only response she could muster was to grab his collar with her free hand and kiss him fiercely. Her hand moved to cradle the back of his head, this hair slipping through her fingers.

They both pulled apart completely breathless. Emma tore herself away from him and clutched his ring to her chest. "You better go before I don't let you," she breathed.

Killian pecked her lips once more before he turned and pulled himself up on his horse. "I'll be back soon, my love."

Emma's heart stuttered in her chest as she watched Killian ride away. He would be back in a week, that wasn't a long time. She could wait.

* * *

After four days of learning about the kingdom, horse riding, finally sparring with her father (she beat him the second time around), and meeting various citizens, Emma was finally meeting the Queen who would be teaching her about magic.

Emma paced around her room, toying with the ring that hung from her neck while she was trying to decide what to wear, and to shake off her drowsiness. The nightmares have been on and off the past couple of days. Killian's trick of lighting a candle next to her bed had helped, but last night nothing seemed to ease her mind.

After deciding on a more comfortable dress that was good for either magic training or a more leisurely day, Emma eventually found herself waiting with her mother in the entrance hall. Two knights, who wore what must have been Arendellian armor, entered the hall on either side of a young woman wearing a light blue dress with a sheer cape, and her braided hair hung over her shoulder.

"Elsa! How are you?" Snow said as she walked towards the queen. Emma followed her lead.

"Snow! It's so good to see you!" Elsa greeted as she enveloped Snow in a quick hug.

"Emma, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, one of our closest friends." Snow said as she stood between the two blondes.

"Queen Elsa—" Emma stammered.

"—Oh, you can just call me Elsa," the queen said as she extended her hand towards Emma. "I'm so happy to meet you! I know my sister, Anna, is dying to meet you as well. She's back home making sure her and her fiancé have everything they need before the ball."

"Oh," Emma said with a smile, not sure how to respond. "Thank you so much for coming to help with my magic."

"My pleasure. I wish I had someone to help me with my magic when I was younger, I'm happy to help!"

"How about we let you get settled and then you two can get started?" Snow asked looking at them both with an ear-to-ear grin.

A calm washed over Emma, this was what she was waiting for. Maybe then she could finally rid herself of the nightmares and fears of hurting those she loves.

* * *

The golden specs on the dark blue box glittered in the low lighting of the cave. Rumplestiltskin bent down and grabbed the box containing the Sorcerer's Hat. Everything was lining up perfectly. Rumple turned around and walked past the immobile apprentice before he magicked himself back to his castle, slowly walking into his chamber.

He opened his vault and placed the hat within. All Rumplestiltskin needed was the princess to grow more powerful and the pirate's heart. Once he gets the princess, the pirate will follow. He wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

* * *

It's been over a week since he left the castle, since he left Emma. Everything that could possibly have gone wrong, has. And there he was sailing back to Misthaven in a tempest. It's not the worst storm he has faced, but with the Jolly Roger in the condition it is, he fears for his ship, and frankly, their lives as well.

He expected to be back at Misthaven three days ago. He would still get back for the ball, even if he shows up soaking wet in his leather coat with seaweed in his hair. He went to reach for the ring he was so used to wearing around his neck, but remembered he had given it to Emma. He missed the weight around his neck along with the woman who now had it in her possession.

The ball was tomorrow night, and there was nothing he could do at that moment to get his bearings. He just hoped they didn't veer too far off course.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and all new follows! I had a little trouble with this chapter, a lot of set up, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter the Ball! I've been having fun writing that one! :) **

**And a special thanks to Swansouat on tumblr for being her awesome self betaing for me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**In Which the Princess Attends her First Ball**

As the ships sailed into the harbor they were tossed around in the choppy water. Emma was distracted by the sight when she felt something cold crash against her shoulder. Her head whipped around, her eyes focused on Elsa who was watching her with an arched brow, tossing and catching another snowball in her hand.

"Sorry." Emma scrunched up her face at the queen.

"I know you're worried, but from what you told me about Killian, I don't think you have to be. Maybe his ship was worse than he thought and needed a little bit of time before he could sail back."

Emma toyed with the ring that hung from her neck. "Yeah, maybe." She glanced again over her shoulder at the water. Dark grey clouds were rolling in from the west. It would only be a matter of time before a deluge started.

Killian had been gone for over a week and a half. He was supposed to have returned four days ago. Emma had thought of every possible scenario for his delay, from him getting hurt (_again)_, to deciding he didn't want to be around royals, or even going after Rumplestiltskin without her.

During that week and a half she had become a decent rider, though she won't be entering and races anytime soon, and she had worked on her swordplay and archery. She also learned the bare bones of proper royal etiquette. Most importantly, she made great strides in learning how to control her magic from Elsa. She still had a lot to learn about her own brand of magic, but the advice that Elsa gave her was invaluable.

"Should we head back inside?" Emma asked as she eyed the clouds.

"How about one more round and then lunch?" Elsa asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Emma smiled as she got into position. Elsa readied herself, hands out, and she blasted her icy magic straight towards Emma. Emma jumped out of the way and shot light magic towards the Queen. Elsa's magic met Emma's in the middle of the pair. Emma concentrated on pushing Elsa back, but Elsa was still much more skilled than she was and she was. Outmatched, Emma fell backwards and landed in a pile of snow.

Emma laughed as she tried to move up and away from the cold seeping through her clothes. She heard Elsa run up to her. "Sorry about that!"

"At least you gave me a soft landing." Emma grabbed the hand Elsa offered her and pulled herself up. Emma felt a raindrop land on her forehead; she looked up and then back at Elsa. "Perfect timing."

/-/

The rest of the day went by slowly. Emma and Snow took care of the last minute details for the ball the next day. Elsa tagged along to help, which was a blessing. They got along really well; Elsa had become Emma's best friend and she made the planning for the ball more bearable. Though she had met a new friend in Elsa, Emma truly missed Killian and his smart-ass comments. She could only imagine what he would have said and done during all these preparations. She missed a lot of things about him and it unnerved her.

They ate a late dinner in which they all spoke excitedly about the ball. However, as dinner went on, all of Emma's doubts about herself, the ball, and Killian came creeping back. Emma was exhausted by the time dinner ended and they all retreated to their rooms. It didn't matter how tired she was, she couldn't quiet her mind enough to sleep.

Emma sat in one of the chairs by her glass doors that leading out to the balcony. The storm from this afternoon grew into a foul tempest, the wind whistling through the cracks between the doors. If Killian was on his way to Misthaven, he was surely stuck in this storm on a damaged ship.

The door to her chamber creaked open; Emma turned to find her parents entering her room.

"Hey," her mother said as they both walked over and sat near her. "Is everything alright? You seemed a little… off after dinner."

"I'm fine, just nervous for tomorrow." It was a half truth. She was nervous for tomorrow, but much more worried about her pirate. Was he 'her's?' He gave her his ring, but they never actually put into words what they were to each other. Could he have just been appeasing her? Was he maybe in some tavern with another woman, forgetting about her? Emma's heart said no, but her mind was not on the same page. Lightning flashed from outside and her hand instinctively gripped Killian's ring.

"He will be back, Emma." Snow said as she reached forward to grab Emma's hand.

"How do you know for sure?" Emma didn't meet her eyes, she simply looked absentmindedly at their hands.

She heard Snow clear her throat. Emma looked up to see her giving her father a pointed look.

"Am I missing something?"

"If he didn't leave after his second day here, there is no way he would leave you now." David's voice was laced with regret as he spoke.

"Something happened between you two that day at the docks, didn't it?" She narrowed her eyes at her father.

"I was pushing him too hard. I didn't trust him, how could I after all the stories I've heard. I thought he was just using you to get information on the Dark One."

"What?" Emma gasped. "How could—"

David raised his hand as he cut her off. "I know, I know… And then you told us what happened in your tower and I realized how harsh I had been on him. I apologized after dinner that night." He looked truly sorry for his actions. "I know how much he cares for you now, that he's going after Rumplestiltskin on a rescue mission, that he wants to protect you."

Emma's heart fluttered in her chest at her father's words. "You know, he used to be in the navy," she smirked, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I knew it! Why didn't he say anything?"

Emma shrugged. He was too humble for his own good, and yet still an arrogant ass. That balance was one of the things that just made him Killian. "His king sent him and his brother's crew to Neverland to find a cure to all ailments, but it turned out it was actually the most deadly poison imaginable. So, they both left the Navy and dedicated their lives to stealing from the king's ships and giving the goods to those who needed it."

David was dumbfounded by her story, which made Emma snicker. Talking about him reassured her that Killian would come back to her. He was an honorable man, and she loved that about him.

Loved?

Did she love Killian? Is that why she hasn't felt right since he left? She knew she would miss him, but this was different from what she expected. It wasn't the same way that she missed Graham. No, there was no way she could love him, it was too soon.

"Emma?"

"What?"

Her mother was looking at her questioningly. "Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just got really tired all of the sudden." She looked between her parents. They were both watching her with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Yeah, I should probably get to bed. Thanks."

Her parents got up and each gave her a hug and kiss goodnight before they left her chambers. Emma closed the curtains and extinguished the candles in her room, save the one on her nightstand until she was in her bed.

She sat there in the dark, focusing on her realization. It couldn't be true though, there's no way. It was probably just him being away that made her think she loved him. The next time she saw him, whenever that was, everything would be fine and back to normal. She kept telling herself that until she finally fell asleep.

/-/

Emma woke up late the next morning and had to rush to meet Elsa for brunch before they both had to get themselves ready for the ball. Emma sat with Elsa as her hair was styled into an intricate braid that wrapped around her head. She truly looked like a Queen. Meanwhile, Emma's hair was done up in a bun, a few of her bangs swept to the side.

"Are you excited for your first ball?" Elsa asked as she waited for the handmaiden to finish Emma's hair.

"Nervous, a little excited, but mainly nervous. How were you at your fist ball?"

"My first ball was when I was very young, and it was for my parents, not me, so I thought it was like a dream come true. But, the first ball that _was_ for me was post-coronation. I had to face the people as their Queen. I was still struggling with my magic at the time. I was a wreck." Elsa laughed a little at herself before continuing. "But, it became easier as time went on. Don't worry; you don't have to do this alone."

"Thank you," Emma said as she played with her dress. "I'm just worried about what everyone expects of me."

"Just be you and most importantly, try to enjoy yourself. Yes, everyone is here to celebrate your return but that doesn't mean you have to make yourself miserable trying to please everyone. Maybe dance a little, mingle a little, but if you need help, I'll swoop in."

"You are a lifesaver."

They both went their separate ways to get dressed. Snow met Emma in her room to help her finish dressing and placed a small tiara upon Emma's head.

"It was mine. My mother gave it to me at my first ball, I'm glad I can now give it to you." Snow's eyes grew watery as she looked at their reflections in the mirror and took Emma's hand.

"So am I." Emma smiled at her mother in the mirror. Snow was wearing a white ball gown with purple accents along the trim. Emma was wearing a light silvery-blue gown. The small cap sleeves were adorned with a few feathers and the corset was beautifully embroidered. The skirt of the dress was a light fabric that shimmered as the tiny sparkles caught the light.

"Are you ready?" Snow asked as she quickly dabbed at her eyes.

Emma nodded, she was ready as she'd ever be, but thought it best to keep that to herself.

/-/

Emma was about to be introduced into the ballroom when once again she desperately missed Killian. She didn't need him by her side, but she wanted him there. She wanted to banter with him and listen to him make quips about all the absurd customs. She missed her friend, even though she was dealing with feelings that suggested more.

She ran her thumb over the band settled on her pointer finger. It was the only finger Killian's ring would fit on, after putting a little ribbon around it to fit it snug. Her mother had insisted that she not have that chunky chain around her neck in favour of a more elegant necklace given to her by her Aunt Ruby.

At the sound of her name, Emma appeared on the top of the stairs. When she came into view of the crowd in the ballroom, they all erupted in cheers and shouts. She was able to make out a few people yelling, "Welcome home!" It was sweet, but more overwhelming than she expected. She spotted Elsa to her right as she made it down the stairs and quickly walked over to her friend.

"Emma! You look beautiful! How are you holding up?"

"Oh, you know, fine."

"I know it's a bit overwhelming; come over here and I'll introduce you to my sister and her fiancé. We can escape the crowd that way."

Relieved, she and Elsa walked over to the alcoves along the side of the ballroom all the while greeting everyone she passed with smiles that were more like grimaces and polite 'thank you's.'

"There they are," Elsa said, pointing over to a young redhead in a green dress standing next to a tall blonde man. "Anna, Kristoff! I'd like you to meet Emma!"

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you! Especially after all the praise Elsa has given you. And she's a tough nut to crack!" Anna said excitedly.

"It's a pleasure, your Highness," Kristoff said with a small bow.

"Thanks, It's great to meet you both." Emma shook both of their hands, Anna then pulled her into a quick hug.

"I warned you she can be quite excitable," Elsa mumbled under her breath to Emma.

Before she could respond, a man was asking her to dance, and whatever ease she felt at being able to relax with Elsa and her family disappeared.

"Sure," Emma responded to the request, shooting Elsa an apologetic look.

-/-

The lights of Misthaven were finally in view. It was just after dusk, when the ball was supposed to begin and Killian was minutes away from docking. His clothes were still wet from that storm, his hair a mess. He was going to make quite an impression at the ball.

It felt like it took hours for him and his crew to dock the ship. As soon it was secure, he sprinted down the gangway.

"Sir, your clothes?" One of his men called after him.

"Doesn't matter!" Killian yelled over his shoulder. His heart raced in his chest as he ran as quickly as he could to the castle. It's been too long since he'd been with Emma and he didn't want her worrying for a second longer than she had to.

He finally reached the castle and a wave of relief washed over him as he stepped through the threshold. One of the guards nodded at him and Killian couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. He was not expecting a warm welcome back from the guards. He swiftly made his way towards the ballroom but was stopped short by the King appearing right in front of him.

"Bloody hell, mate!"

"It's about time you came back." He had a raised brow as he looked him up and down.

"Aye, and I would've been back sooner if my good for nothing crew actually worked while I was gone, instead of letting my ship fall further into disrepair. Now, where's Emma?"

"I think you should change first," David said looking at Killian with amusement colouring his features.

"_I_ think—"

"—You're soaking wet and a complete mess," he cut off Killian's retort in disbelief. "Besides, I had them put some clothes out on your bed."

Killian sighed aggravated as he turned and walked as quickly as possible towards his room, earning a laugh from David.

"You know a 'thank you,' would be nice," David called after him.

Killian turned around and bowed. "Thank you, your most royal and kind highness."

As soon as he entered his chambers, he shed his wet clothes and dressed himself quicker than he had ever before. The clothes were tighter that he would have liked; the brown coat restricted his movement, but it would have to do. Killian switched out his hook for the fake hand. He glanced at himself in the mirror and attempted to fix his hair. It was useless.

Downstairs, Killian looked around from the alcoves that lined both sides of the ballroom. It was crowded and he had a hard time finding Emma. He looked more closely at the dance floor and found her dancing with some prat. Jealousy and fear crashed into him. What if she found someone while he was away?

He swallowed hard before he walked over to her. It had been too long.

/-/

Emma was passed from partner to partner, her mind spinning from all the small talk. Emma's eyes kept darting towards her parents and at Elsa's table. It appeared as though she was enjoying herself, and Emma yearned to join in on the fun, and be with her family.

During the sixth terrible dance, Emma felt yet another tap on her shoulder. Emma took a deep breath, readying herself before she faced her next dance partner.

"May I have the honor of the next dance with the Princess?"

Emma's heart stuttered at the accented voice. She turned quickly to see Killian standing before her. He was dressed like a prince; brown quilted coat with black accents, white shirt, and black vest. His hair was messy and damp in his face, but still looked so good.

"Killian!" Emma said a little too loudly as she jumped towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug, completely forgetting about the man she was just dancing with. She felt him squeeze her back before she gently pushed away from him, keeping a hold on his arms.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry for my delay, love, hit a nasty bit of weather on both legs of the trip. I told you I wouldn't miss the ball. You look absolutely stunting, Emma." His eyes roamed her face with an infectious smile on his lips.

Emma felt like her stomach was doing flips. Suddenly, the idea of her being in love with him crept back into her thoughts. However, she couldn't think about that, it was too much to process when she just needed to get through the night. So, she pushed the thought down.

"A-are you hungry?" Emma asked quickly.

"I'm bloody famished, love."

She beamed at him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the table where Elsa and her sister were sitting. Elsa spotted them and quickly stood to greet them.

"Emma! Have you enjoyed dancing?" A knowing smile on her lips as she glanced at Killian.

"It was a nightmare, but Elsa, I want to introduce you to Killian. Killian, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She has been teaching me how to control my magic."

Killian took Elsa's hand, bent down, and placed his lips briefly on it. "Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Killian came back up to his full height and sent Emma a warm smile.

"The pleasure is mine, I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, have you?" Killian side-eyed Emma and tugged on her hand. Emma just rolled her eyes and hoped her blush wasn't as visible as it felt.

"Don't let your head get too big, pirate." Emma tugged on his hand right back.

The three of them sat down to eat as Anna and Kristoff came back from the dance floor to join them. After another round of introductions, Anna and Kristoff were the entertainment of the table, regaling them with tales of their various adventures. Emma made a mental note to look into these rock trolls they spoke of.

Killian shared a few of his pirate stories, which had them all laughing. Emma didn't think she was going to enjoy herself this much, but with Killian at her side surrounded by family and good friends, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a young duke who had come over to ask Emma for a dance. Emma glanced around the table, not wanting to leave, but she felt like she had to oblige. As she got up she looked towards Killian, who was looking down at his plate, his hand gripping his fork a little tighter than necessary.

The dance with the duke, was incredibly dull, he bored her with talk of their kingdom's long history. He wasn't a good dancer either. He stepped on her foot, _twice_. After what seemed like an hour-long dance, Killian was at her side with a stoic look on his face.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The duke bowed and left Emma and Killian alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"Thank you, you don't know how tortuous that was." Emma grabbed his hand and they started to dance.

Killian smiled, but it looked forced and his movements were stiffer than usual. Things felt strange between them, which made Emma wary. "Did you have any enjoyable dances tonight?" His question sounded harsh.

Was he jealous? Emma couldn't help the small smile that grew on her lips. "I am now."

Killian eased at her playful tone, but she could see that something was still bothering him. They twirled around the dance floor for the remainder of the song, but Emma couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Swan, would you care to go outside for a minute?" He let go of her hand in favour of scratching the spot behind his ear. She missed that little quirk of his while he was gone. Emma nodded and followed his lead.

Killian snagged her hand as he led her out to the balcony overlooking the gardens. He found a spot that was private enough for them to talk. Killian raked his hand across his face, and Emma's stomach dropped at the sight of him looking so uncomfortable.

"Killian, what's wrong?"

"I don't— I just—" He let out a deep sigh, glancing towards the ground. He looked so young and scared. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she reached out to squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry Emma, I've never really done this, and I don't even know what this is exactly because we've never talked about it. But, seeing you dance with those prats tonight…."

"Killian, I— I was being polite," Emma stammered, confused. Her own doubts racing back into her mind and she went on the defensive. "But, what about you?

"What about me?"

"You were gone for a while and I didn't know if you were, I don't know, with someone else or something," Emma stammered. She felt so stupid as the words left her mouth, but this question had been haunting her. She wrung her hands together as she waited for him to respond. He looked taken aback.

"What? No! Not once did I think of seeking out another woman. What would make you think that?"

"What would make you worry about those _prats_ I was dancing with?"

"Because, Emma… You're it for me. You were bloody brilliant on that dance floor and every bit as royal as I thought you could be. I may be a pirate, but I will try my best to be the honourable man I once was, one my brother and you could be proud of."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "You're it for me too," she breathed. Killian looked at her wide-eyed as she placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him desperately. Killian tightly wrapped his arms around her, drawing her even closer to him.

"I've missed you," he whispered against her lips, breaking their contact.

"I missed you too." Emma chased his lips again.

"Emma?"

They jumped apart and Emma looked for the person who called after for her while fixing herself. She found Ruby outside looking around.

"Yeah?" Emma asked breathlessly, as walked over to her.

"You're parents are looking for you." Ruby had a soft expression as she looked at Emma, like she knew something Emma didn't.

"Okay, I'll go to them." Emma turned and placed a quick peck on Killian's cheek and walked off to find her parents.

/-/

Killian's check tingled from where Emma's lips just were. He watched her as she disappeared back into the ballroom. Ruby was watching him closely and he felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He was suddenly self-conscious, aware of just how messy his hair had become and how breathless he still was. Over a week away from Emma, and although they had kissed a number a times before he left, he forgot how debilitating her kiss could be.

"I'm glad you're back, Captain." Ruby smirked at him.

"As am I."

She tilted her head as she studied him, "I don't have to threaten you about hurting Emma right?"

Killian huffed, he should have known that was coming. "I have no intention of ever hurting her. If I should, I would be more than happy to oblige to whatever punishment you all see fit."

"Good. Now come on, they want you inside too," Ruby said with a wink as she turned on her heel and headed back into the ballroom.

Killian shook his head and followed her lead. Inside was quieter than before. Only the sounds of anxious chatter and low music filled the air. Emma and her parents were up on one of the balconies. Ruby led him towards them. He wasn't sure why he was wanted by them, but if he was to be closer to Emma, well then, he'd be happy.

David and Snow gave him a nod and a smile as he came over to join them. Killian stood next to Emma, who blushed as his hand brushed hers. He felt her thread her fingers through his and he beamed at her.

His attention was drawn away from Emma at the sound of a fork tapping a wine glass. David and Snow turned to address their subjects below.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate the return of our daughter, Emma." Snow glanced over at Emma and squeezed her shoulder. "We cannot tell you the joy we feel at her return. Despite all odds, she has turned out to be a truly wonderful, gifted, young woman."

"We no longer have to worry about the Evil Queen, we can look forward to what the future holds. And I'd like to thank Captain Killian Jones." David looked over to Killian, who felt his face grow red. He wasn't expecting this, he didn't deserve any praise. "Without him, we would still be searching for Emma."

"To Emma and to Killian!" Snow held up her glass towards the both of them. Killian was in shock. He knew Liam would smack him on the shoulder and tell him to shut his mouth, _'You're not a codfish, Killian!'_

He glanced at Emma, who was as red in the face as he felt. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before taking a sip from her glass.

The royals came over to them. Snow and David both hugged Emma. David clapped Killian on the back before Snow gave him a hug as well.

"I'm so glad you made it back in time!" The queen said as she pulled away from him.

"As am I. Thank you both for the kind words."

The two of them smiled at him. He felt Emma wrap her arm around his and that feeling of not belonging in this world lessened greatly.

/-/

"Emma, how would you like to dance?"

Emma's smile lit up her face at her father's question. They had been practicing the waltz, but they didn't get to have their father-daughter dance that night yet. Emma nodded and followed her father down to the dance floor.

"I knew he'd be back," David said, as they started to whirl around the dance floor.

"I'm glad someone did."

"Did you enjoy your first ball? I remember mine being overwhelming. And at the time, I was posing as Prince James."

"It was quite overwhelming, but I did have fun."

"I'm glad. Next time, you don't have to dance with everyone that asks. Maybe one or two for appearances, but unless you want to dance, don't feel like you have to."

"I thought it was what I had to do, what princesses do?"

"The only thing you have to do is be you and have a good time. Your first ball in another kingdom you'll see just how different it is here." David smiled at her.

"I guess I got in my head a little bit."

"Next time, it will be better." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Someone wants the last dance."

Emma turned around and saw Killian walking towards her, looking happier than he had all evening. "M'lady," he said as he extended his hand and bowed slightly.

Emma took his hand in hers and they shared the last dance.

/-/

Killian had only planned on walking Emma to her room, but when Emma invited him in he couldn't say no.

"How are your nightmares, love?"

"Better," she yawned as she led him over to her bed. "Your tip with the candle helps," she said timidly.

"I'm glad to hear it." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I should get to bed…"

"Stay," Emma whispered, holding on to his lapels, while staring intently at his chest.

Killian had a moment of panic, surely she couldn't mean… He didn't think there was anyway she would be ready for that now, after all that time alone. And sure, he had experience, but this was different! This was Emma. They just got on the same page. The shy, rule-following lieutenant in him reared its head, hesitating as he did not want to rush things.

"No, I don't want to— I mean— just, will you just stay with me? I missed you so much and I don't want to say goodnight just yet."

His heart warmed in his chest as he leaned in and softly kissed her. "I will. Why don't you get in more comfortable clothes. "

"You too," she smiled before disappearing into her dressing room.

Killian removed his coat and placed it on the bench at the foot of the bed before removing his boots. He stood by the side of the bed and removed his fake hand from the brace, placing it on the bedside table. He was so tired from pushing himself sailing the past couple days that he wasn't sure if he would make it walking back to his room later.

Suddenly, Killian heard a muffled curse from the dressing room. "You alright, love? Need some assistance?"

"I'm fine," she said, her muffled voice carried through the walls.

"How has your swordplay been coming along? Surely your father isn't as good a teacher as me."

"Ha-ha," Emma came back into the room walking towards the bed in her nightdress and robe. "You ready?" She was playing with the end of her sleeves.

"I'm absolutely exhausted."

Emma pulled back the covers and slowly got into bed as Killian stayed on top of the covers. If he was found in here, he'd lose his head for sure. He would take any precaution to keep that from happening.

A blush lightly stained her cheeks as she waited for him to settle in. She placed her head on his chest and flung her arm around him. His arm snaked around her lithe body.

"Killian?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you always wear your brace when you sleep?" Emma asked, her fingers reaching his brace on the arm that lay next to him. Killian tensed underneath her.

"It's best if I keep it on." A lie, he should've taken it off. It needs time to breathe, especially since he hadn't taken it off in the past couple of days and definitely overworked it sailing through the storm. Blisters could be a problem if he didn't take care of it properly. It would only feel worse than it did now come morning. The phantom pains had started again, but he was used to ignoring the weaker pains.

"It's comfortable?" She asked disbelievingly. Why did he think he could just let this slide?

He shrugged against the pillows. "It's not pretty, Emma."

"Well, it's about time something about you isn't, because honestly." She gestured at him and he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in him.

"So you admit I'm devilishly good-looking then?"

"I don't think you need anyone else feeding your ego." She sat up and he followed. Emma grew serious as she reached for his wrist. "Trust me?"

"Aye," he said in a whisper. She would be the first person to see what was left of his wrist outside of the few of his crew who had assisted with cauterizing the wound. He was thankful for the low light in her chambers.

She started to unbuckle some the clasps and he shut his eyes as the dull throb in his wrist got worse. He winced as she slid it from his arm.

"Are you alright?" Emma fretted.

"It's just tender is all." He opened his eyes to find Emma watching him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're more than just a pirate, you're a good man. And this certainly isn't ugly, it's just different." She shrugged before gently touching his wrist and he tried to hold back his gasp. She pulled her hands away as if she were burnt. "I'm sorry!"

"No, no. It's just more sore than I thought it'd be." Killian massaged his wrist with his right hand trying to take away the pain.

"Do you… I could try to make it feel better, heal it, if you'd like. I'm not sure if I can. All I know about my magic is that it is light magic, I don't know everything it can do yet."

Killian looked at her before a smile grew on his lips. If anyone was going to make him feel better, it would be his Swan. He raised his left arm towards Emma. "Give it a go, love."

Emma carefully took his wrist in her hands and shut her eyes in concentration. Nothing happened for a few moments before Emma breathed deep in frustration.

"Love, it's alright, you've got this."

She looked up at him with another soft smile that made his stomach twist. He was a lucky bastard.

Emma closed her eyes again and took another breath before a faint glow emanated from her hands. The pain started to subside, and was almost gone by the time her magic stopped.

"How'd I do?" Emma asked as she looked like she was about to collapse.

"It feels much better, love. Bloody brilliant as always. However, do you always look like you are going to keel over after you use magic?"

"Only when I'm already tired, or I overuse it." She slurred.

"Come on, love, off to sleep you go." Killian pulled Emma against him as he scooted back down to lie against the pillows. She moaned softly in the process, warming Killian's heart. Emma's head rested on his chest with her arms wrapped around him and she was out cold in seconds. Killian placed a kiss on her head and sat there listening to her breathe before sleep claimed him.

/-/

Milah etched new lines into the wall of her prison with what was left of her spoon. Another ship sailing on a rolling sea. She longed for a way to just cross over into the picture. Too bad she couldn't make a portal on sheer willpower alone.

The door to her cell opened and she quickly twirled around to see who had opened it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Have you fired your maid, or kill her?" Milah spat at the sight of her ex-husband. He never brought her meals, and she couldn't even tell you the last time she saw him since entering this hell hole.

"Eat up. I knew there was a reason I kept you alive."

"What? What do you mean?" Milah asked as she stood up quickly.

"You are going to be the last bit of leverage I need." Rumple dropped the tray to the ground and left the room.

Milah was full of dread. The only person she could be used as leverage against was Killian, and her heart sank at the thought. The last time she saw him, Rumple ripped out her sweet Liam's heart and cut off Killian's hand. Her own heart ached for the man she saw as a younger brother. He'd been through so much, she didn't want to be the cause of any more pain.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for follows and reviews! Thank you to Swansouat on tumblr for betaing! I started this story over year ago, it's crazy. I thought I'd be finished by now but life got busy, last year at uni and all that. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, if you follow me on tumblr I'm sure you noticed my Agent Carter obsession, it may have distracted me from this... I'm sorry, but that show is too wonderful! **

**Anyone catch the Mary Poppins and Petter Pan reference?**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**In Which the Princess Makes a Deal**

Emma woke up with the rise and fall of Killian's chest, a smile creeping on her face at the feeling of being tucked into his side, his arm holding her close. She slowly tilted her head up towards him, careful not to wake him. He looked so peaceful like this, his features soft and illuminated by the morning light. She had missed him so much. Killian started to stir before opening his eyes.

"G'morning, love," he slurred.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Emma's hand reached up to caress his face.

"Have you been up long?" He asked as he pulled his arm from around her to wipe at his eyes.

"Only a few minutes."

Killian stilled as she answered, he took her hand from his face. "What's this?"

Emma furrowed her brow before seeing that he was referring to his ring around her finger. A smile lit up his face when he realized what it was.

"My mom thought a different necklace was more suitable for the ball, but I couldn't not wear it."

"I like the ribbon." He teased as he played with the ribbon that kept the ring snug against her finger. After a moment he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckle below the ring, his eyes never leaving hers.

Emma's heart stuttered. She loved him, she really loved him. And for the first time that thought didn't frighten her.

Emma leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. He cradled her head in his hand as he kissed her fiercely. Killian moaned, which made Emma chuckle against his lips. She pulled away slightly, looking at him as she bit her lip, suppressing her grin.

"Miss me, love?"

"Hmmm, maybe a little."

"Only a little? I think you're a terrible liar," Killian said as he captured her lips once again. Emma giggled into his mouth. Their lips pushed and pulled against the other's before they separated themselves.

Killian fell back onto his pillow. "We have to get up now, don't we?" he groaned.

Emma looked over at the clock near her bed and her stomach dropped. "It's ten twenty!" Brunch was to be served in ten minutes out on the terrace.

"Bloody hell!" Killian jumped out of bed and quickly slid his feet into his boots. Emma handed him his coat and brace as he kissed her forehead and ran out the door.

Emma ran to her own dressing room, quietly chuckling. She quickly changed into a dress and brushed her hair before running out of her room. After making it through the maze that was now her home, she reached the garden terrace to find Elsa and her parents.

"Emma, there you are!" Snow greeted as she took a seat across from Elsa.

"Sorry, I overslept."

"It's fine, you had a busy day yesterday."

Emma smiled at her mother before turning her attention to Elsa, "I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to talk more after dinner."

"It's fine, though I am going to miss you, I wish I didn't have to leave today."

"Me too."

"You should come visit! I'd love to have you and it's only a couple days by boat." Elsa's excited grin was infectious.

"Really? I'd love to!" The thought of sailing to new lands filled her with excitement, even if she was still getting to know her own kingdom.

"Love to what? Sorry we're late, we got lost. Your castle is huge! Luckily we ran into Killian," Anna rambled as her, Kristoff, and Killian entered the veranda. Killian still looked a bit dishevelled. He was wearing a different vest and had his hook back in place, but his hair still looked like he just woke up and it brought a smile to Emma's face.

"I was just telling Emma that she should come visit Arendelle. You too Killian! We didn't get a chance to talk much last night."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I would be honored. I still haven't sailed to Arendelle." Killian sat down next to Emma. She took his hook in her hand under the table as soon as he was seated. She tugged on it a little to bring it closer and to let him know what she was doing. He turned to her with a small smile.

"What time do you leave, Elsa?" Emma asked, tearing her eyes away from Killian's.

"At one."

"Oh, that's when ours leaves too!" Anna said.

"I thought you two were staying longer?" Elsa's brows furrowed as she regarded her sister.

"We were, but Anna heard of—" Kristoff started.

"I heard of a famous chocolatier over in Corona. We want to talk to him about our wedding! Oh, by the way, you are all invited!" Anna addressed the rest of the table with her last statement.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Snow giggled at her antics. "And that chocolatier really is amazing."

Emma was warmed by Anna's inclusion of her and Killian. She never thought she would have family and friends casually dining out side the morning after a ball held in her honor. It was a dream come true.

When it was time to say goodbye, Emma was reluctant to do so. She knew she had a handle on her magic now and that comforted her, but she was going to miss her friend.

"Really, Emma you must come and visit!" Elsa pleaded as she squeezed Emma in a tight hug.

"I will, I'll figure something out soon! I promise."

"Good, then I will see you soon." Elsa squeezed Emma's arm before she said goodbye to her parents. The four of them watched as both Elsa and Anna's ships sailed away.

"So, Killian. We are at the docks, do I finally get to see your ship?"

Killian chuckled before replying. "I'll show her to you, though I need to speak to the harbour master about repairs."

"I'll get him for you, I want to see how bad your ship is." David walked with the two of them towards the other dock accommodating the Jolly Roger.

/-/

A little over a week later, Killian took Emma sailing around the harbor. The Jolly Roger was in much better condition than when Emma first saw her, thanks to repairs made by King's men. He enjoyed replaying the look on her face over and over in his mind. His ship was truly a marvel and he was glad that Emma thought so too.

"I can see why you like this so much," Emma said from in front of him at the helm.

"Love is the word I would use." He said into her ear. She stilled slightly before he leaned even closer and mumbled, "You're quite good at this, Swan."

She turned her head slowly towards him, whispering, "I had a good teacher,"against his lips, kissing him slowly.

It was over too soon as she turned her attention back in front of her.

"I know you want to visit Elsa, and I was thinking, since the Jolly Roger is now sea-worthy, we could go see her. What do you say, love? Fancy a trip to Arendelle with me?"

They had played around with the idea but never made any official plans. He thought this could be his last hurrah should things get out of hand with the Dark One. He'd put off rescuing Milah long enough.

"Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "When were you thinking?"

"Well, I thought we could bring it up to your parents to night, and unless they have any objections, as soon as possible."

Emma studied him, bloody hell, of course she would see right through him. "But, what about Rumplestiltskin?"

He took a breath and dropped his arms from around her to scratch behind his ear. "After this, I'm going after him."

"Don't you mean we?" She looked at him fearfully, her eyes searching his.

"I don't think—"

"No! You said we were a team. I'm going with you."

"Emma, he has his sights set on you. It's unwise to hand you over to him."

"I'm a good fighter, even better now, and I have my magic under control. I'm going with you, I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself."

She was right. If anyone could hold their own against the Crocodile it would be Emma. But that still didn't quell his unease. He let out a frustrated breath before nodding.

"Let's go to Arendelle. I'll go over a few more things with Elsa, and then we can go after Milah and finally be done with the Dark One." Determination shined in her eyes as she stared him down.

Bleeding hell, did he love this woman. He leaned down and kissed her. "Aye, aye, love. Thank you."

/-/

Emma left Killian at the docks to change for dinner. She though about how she would bring this up to her parents her whole way up to her room. She knew they wouldn't be happy with her leaving, but Emma was cooped up for so long. She wanted to see the world and see her friend that she already missed.

Once in her dressing room, Emma changed into a simple evening gown. As she finished putting the last bit of fabric in place, she heard a loud clatter from inside her chambers. She quickly ran towards the source of the noise, the sight of Rumplestiltskin in her chambers made her blood run cold.

The Imp was standing next to her now broken coffee table by the window and chairs.

"Sorry 'bout that. That doesn't usually happen when I magic myself somewhere," he giggled.

"What the hell do you want?" Emma demanded.

"I'm here to offer you a deal. One I imagine you will be quite willing to take."

Emma stared at him, flexing her fingers, feeling the magic simmer just below the surface of her skin.

"Did you know your mother is with child?"

Emma's eyebrows drew together. How would he know that?

"We both know she had complications in the past. It's why you had that pesky flower magic inside of you. If you come with me, I could teach you the full potential of your powers; you could make sure your mother won't fall ill again, as she did with you."

Emma mulled over his words. Her mother hasn't been eating in the morning, she had often been tired, and Emma has seen the way her father has been more attentive to her. Emma panicked, but tried not to let it show. "Why the hell should I believe you?"

"I can see the future, dearie. Bits and pieces, like a puzzle yet to be solved, but I see it. You just found your parents, do you really want to lose them again so quickly?"

"What do you get out of this?" She gritted her teeth.

"I have a favor to ask of you when you reach your full potential, I just need to borrow your light magic."

"Why?" Emma's brow rose as she studied the Dark One before her.

"For my son."

He spoke sincerely and she knew he wasn't lying, not directly, the manipulative bastard. "The Dark One has a son?" She asked, buying herself more time.

"Yes, and you know the importance of family. It's mutually beneficial. I mean, you could always have that ice witch teach you and flounder around in an attempt to find a way to help your mother."

"If I go with you, will you free Milah?"

Rumple waved his hand and a woman with dark brown hair appeared on the floor in a cloud of red smoke. She looked up to Emma on her hands and knees, with a gag in her mouth. It was Milah. Emma recognised her from the drawing Killian had of her and Liam on the Jolly Roger.

"Do we have a deal?"

"She'll be free, and you are going to help me 'reach my potential' in order to do you a favor and help my mother?" Emma asked incredulously. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing at the thought. This could be a trap. Oh hell, it _was_ a trap. But, she couldn't risk her mother's life. And now, Milah would be free.

"Yes."

Emma glanced once more at Milah, who stared at her with pleading eyes, shaking her head 'no.' Emma looked away, levelling Rumplestiltskin with an icy glare. "Deal." She turned her gaze back towards Milah, "Tell my family I'll be okay. And I will be back."

Emma heard heavy footsteps in the hall and a shout just as her vision faded to a deep red and it felt like she was being blown away.

/-/

Killian was filled with an anxious excitement as he strolled through the castle gardens, picking a few flowers for Emma along the way. He held two white peonies and a pink rose. Just a little gift for her before dinner.

The idea of traveling with Emma for pleasure made him feel lighter, but the threat of the Dark One still loomed. He felt as if he was being pulled in different directions; Killian had to save Milah. Was it wrong of him to delay any further? But if Emma could train with Elsa a bit longer, then they would have a better chance at succeeding against the Crocodile. One thing at a time, he reminded himself.

Killian looked up at Emma's window above him. She should be finished dressing soon. A loud crash filled the air and his heart sank. He couldn't be sure if it came from Emma's chambers, but thought it would be better to head to her now rather than dally any longer.

Quickly, Killian walked past the gardeners as he entered the castle. His heart pounded in his chest as he pushed himself towards Emma's room. Was he overreacting? The crash may have come from another room in the castle, but something didn't feel right.

As Emma's door came into view, he heard familiar voices from inside and his blood ran cold. Killian ran the rest of the way muttering 'no' over and over again, gradually getting louder. He threw open the door without pause. The tell tale thick crimson smoke that haunted his dreams disappeared as soon as it came into his vision.

"Emma!" He dropped the flowers he had so carefully picked out, his hand shook as dread took a hold of his heart. Not her too, she didn't deserve the Crocodile's sick games.

Killian's eyes were drawn to the brunette on all fours.

"Milah!" Killian cried out in disbelief as he crouched down by her and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Killian! What are you doing here?" Milan looked at him, confused. "Where am I?"

"First, are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"I will answer your questions in just a minute. I need to know, did you see what happened?" It was a struggle to keep his voice even.

Milan nodded before answering. "There was a young woman, blonde, and she made a deal with Rumplestiltskin, She told me to tell her family that she'd be alright, and she would be back."

Killian took a deep breath that sounded strangled even to his own ears. "Do you know what the deal was?"

"Something about her potential and saving her mother. And me… I've never met her, why was I part of it?"

"Because of me. I've been trying to rescue you since that terrible day. I ran into Emma on my quest for knowledge on the Dark One. I helped her, and she was going to help me." And now she traded herself to complete his mission and to help her mother. Did he miss something, what was wrong with the Queen? What did the Crocodile want with Emma? He had to get to her. No matter what Rumplestiltskin's plans were, it likely wouldn't end well for his love. He was a lying, manipulative bastard. But if anyone could hold their own against him, it would be Emma.

Milah threw her arms around Killian's neck. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened." Killian embraced her back, taking comfort in her arms. "You've lost so much because of me."

"Don't talk like that. You made my brother the happiest man alive."

Milan sniffed as she pulled away from him. "Judging by those flowers by the door, this Emma makes you happy too."

Killian swallowed, "Aye."

Killian quickly rose from the floor and offered his hand to Milah. "I've got to go help her."

"I'll accompany you."

"No! You've spent far too much time a prisoner of his."

"And she gave up her freedom for mine, the least I could do is help her as well!"

"I'm not gonna win this one am I?"

"No." She said with a smile.

"Brilliant," he gave in begrudgingly. Killian turned with a shaky breath. He reached down to pick up the flowers and place them on her nightstand next to her treasured book, a silent promise that he would get her back. Plans of setting sail right away went through his head before he remembered her parents. He had to tell them. Breaking this news to them was the last thing we wanted to do.

"Killian, where are we?" Milah asked quietly, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"The castle of Misthaven. Emma is the lost princess." Absentmindedly, he thumbed at the candle holder next to her bed.

"What?"

Killian turned back towards Milah and motioned for her to follow him out of the room. They swiftly walked towards the dinning room. "Some guards were in my pursuit and I happened upon where she was being held prisoner, I wasn't aware of who she was at the time. We reached an accord and after, well—"

"You love her?" Milah asked with a soft smile.

"Aye," he replied on a shaky breath. "That transparent, am I?" He glanced back at her and noticed she was having trouble keeping up, but he couldn't slow down not now. She really shouldn't come, she needed rest.

"We'll get her back."

He didn't respond, he just kept pushing forward. With the dining room coming into view he tried to plan on what he would said but it all disappeared as soon as he walked into the hall he blurted out. "Emma's gone! I'm going after her."

David jumped out of his chair and ran over to Killian in lightning speed. "What?" he yelled with fear coloring his face.

"She made a deal with Rumplestilkstin."

"What?" David yelled again. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I wasn't there, mate! And even if I was, do you really think I could have stopped her once she made up her mind, hmm?" Killian got in the king's face. His fury made him want to punch the man before him. To be fair, he just wanted to punch something, but taking a shot at the king became increasingly appealing after that little quip.

"Boys, stop it!" The Queen placed her hands between them and gently pushed them apart. "Killian, what happened? And who is this?"

"This is my would-be sister-in-law, Emma traded herself for her and—" He turned to Milah, knowing she would be of more help.

"I caught the tail end of the conversation, but they mentioned her potential and being able to heal you, your majesty." Milah nodded towards the Queen.

The King and Queen exchanged worried glances before Killian asked, "Is there something wrong, your highness?"

"I'm with child. I only just found out. But, I don't have the best health record when it comes to pregnancy."

"The demon used his power to see the future and coerce her into a deal, bloody hell." Killian walked away towards the window, raking his hand down his face. He tried to keep a level head with deep breaths, but the panic remained. He looked at the docks and in an instant he was ready to leave.

"I'm going," he said as he stalked over towards the door.

"Wait," David said and he grabbed Killian's arm. "We need to strategize; if we go in blind we'll all end up dead."

"I'm not waiting! There's no telling what he'll do to her." Killian ripped his arm from David's hold.

"Killian, we should come up with a plan, sleep, and leave in the morning." Milah said as she carefully approached Killian. He took a deep breath before he was about to comment, but Milah continued on. "We know Rumple needs her for something, and you know that no harm will come to her until he gets what he wants."

"I don't like this."

"Yeah, and neither do we, but it's our best chance at getting her back." Snow glared at Killian, and he was taken aback. He was being a fool acting like he was the only one who cared so much. He nodded at the Queen and his eyes went to the King, seeing him give him a nod back.

"I apologize, your Majesty."

"It's okay, I know how you feel, but we need to stick together if we are going to save Emma. Let's sit down and start making plans." Snow place her hand on Killian's shoulder leading him to the table. Killian took his seat and Milah sat across from him. He was all too aware of the empty chair beside him throughout dinner.

/-/

The smoke cleared and Emma's head was spinning from the magical mode of transportation. When she stopped seeing double, she found herself in an ornate dining hall.

"Welcome to my humble abode, dearie." Rumple gestured around the room. "We will have dinner and I will show you to your room after that. You are my guest and will be treated as such."

Emma nodded, unsure of what to make of him. This all seemed wrong, but she got herself into this mess. Milah was free, that was a tangible consolation at least. She followed Rumple over to the table as a maid and young boy entered the room.

"Papa, you're late!"

"I'm sorry, Bae. But, look. I've brought a guest, she's going to study with me. I'm going to teach her how to use magic to heal her mother."

"Really? You're gonna help her?" The young boy looked so excited at the prospect, she actually felt for him. "But, doesn't all magic come with a price?"

"Wait, what?" Emma stepped in, fear gripping at her once again. "Why didn't you—"

"Light magic is different. It has a price but not the same as dark magic." Rumple rose to his full height and regarded Emma. "Lesson number one." Rumple held out his finger with a pause. "Light magic, such as yours and your friend from Arendelle, is produced by you. You take the toll physically. And like everything, there are always consequences to your actions.

"Dark magic on the other hand, is taken rather than given. It's an alternative and one with more possibilities than light magic. The caveat being that there is a price to be paid."

Emma watched him with wide eyes. All the stories she read as a child were unfolding before her. She nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"Let's sit shall we? We will begin the real lessons tomorrow."

Emma sat across from Bae. He was a wise child, asking her questions and keeping the conversation flowing about her family and her magic. She was reluctant at first, but eventually felt more at ease with his presence. It wasn't until she was in her room that she feared she spoke too freely in front of the Dark One.

/-/

Killian hardly ate at dinner, his thoughts making his stomach churn. The good thing about the terrible dinner was that they now had a plan and would leave tomorrow. As frantic as he was, Killian was happy that the people backing him were as invested as he was. The King and Queen would fight tooth and nail to get their daughter back once again. Milah was determined to do right by Killian, Emma, and her son, Bae. She knew how Rumple worked better than anyone else. And she knew how to get in his castle.

They all retired to their rooms as soon as dinner was finished, eager to wake early in the morning to head out. Instead of walking to his room, Killian found himself once again in Emma's chambers. The small table by the door was broken, but everything else was just how Emma left it. The bed was still made perfectly from this morning. He there and took Emma's book on his lap, flipping through the pages.

After a few moments, he leaned back against the pillows and continued to read all of Emma's little notes, admiring the pictures she drew along the margins. His heart arched at the thought of her being alone once again. But the doodles and stories reminded him how strong Emma was. She would be alright. He shut the book as he felt his eyes begin to close. "Goodnight, Emma," he murmured as his hand stroked the book on his lap.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for stinking with me! Thanks again Swansouat for being my lovely beta. Three more chapters to go! I should be updating quicker because I've worked ahead to try to finish this quickly. I have another AU I'm starting to work on so I'm trying to push this out. **

**I know I didn't have any hints/clues about snow being pregnant before this, but I was planning on it since the beginning, but I had forgotten to put it in/allude to it so much. My bad!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! leave a review if you'd like?**


	16. Chapter 16

**In Which the Dark One Gains the Upper Hand**

It looked like she was flying. But she wasn't. Emma was falling and Killian couldn't move quick enough to reach her. It felt like he was trying to run through a thick molasses. When he finally did reach her, she was unconscious.

Killian woke with a start, jolting up with the image of Emma limp in his arms seared into his mind. Cold sweat dripped down his brow as his eyes wandered around her room. He took a moment to right himself. The sun would rise soon and the early dawn light would illuminate the chambers. Killian had to chant in his mind that she would be alright, that she was a fighter. He needed to calm down before he left without everyone.

As soon as the sun was half risen, he left Emma's room in a rush, her book in tow. His first stop was his room to gather his belongings, including his sword. He then headed to the dining hall where he found a large plate of fruit and pastries. He nervously picked at a few of them while he waited.

Milah came in quietly. "Hey." Killian gave her a weak smile in response. "Did you sleep?"

"Fitfully, but aye, I did. How was your rest?"

"I think the beds were too soft after what I've been sleeping on." Milah took a seat. They sat in a tense silence until it was interrupted only moments later by the King and Queen entering loudly in mid-conversation. Killian didn't catch much of what they said but waited for them to address Milah and himself.

"Killian, Milah, we are taking one slight detour," the Queen addressed them.

"What?" Killian was proud of how calm he sounded when, really, he wanted to lash out.

"We want to get squid ink." King took a step towards him, determination in his eyes.

"Where the devil would you get that? I've searched a long while for it." But even if he had gotten the squid ink, Killian still didn't have the proper revenge strategy unless he became a new Dark One. So, he hadn't pursued it further.

"The Blue Fairy. There is a place on the mainland we can sail to by tomorrow night to acquire it."

"Where on the mainland?"

Snow placed a map on the table and pointed. "There, just a slight detour, but still in the direction of the Dark One's castle."

"Aye, but sailing out of those waters would be treacherous and likely delay us further."

"For what do we need squid ink for?" Milah spoke up.

"It freezes magical creatures for a short time; it can give us an opening," Snow answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, where was this idea last night?" Killian asked, studying the royals.

Snow winced before responding. "I had a dream, but it was more like a vision. I'm sure of it."

Killian bit back his desire to make a sarcastic remark due to the look of determination on her face. He nodded; Killian knew she would not risk a detour to Emma based on a simple dream. Though, that made him think of his own dream he had the night before, Emma limp in his arms, Killian unable to do anything. He shook himself out of his thoughts to assist with their new plan.

"If we sail around here, it will be easier to ship off. It'll add just a day's walk." Killian pointed to another spot on the map.

"Is it worth this detour, though?" Milah asked quickly.

"Yes, I believe so. The ink could be valuable for all of us to keep on our person when raiding the castle." David answered quickly, his eyes not leaving the map.

Killian looked up to Milah to add, "I know Emma can handle herself an extra day." Voicing it out loud made him feel more confident. While he didn't like the idea of their trip taking any longer than it should, this could be just the advantage they need.

/-/

Emma woke up in a strange bed, bolting up right and looking around the bare room. A bed, a table, a chair, and a wardrobe filled the space. The outside wall had three large windows letting in the morning light. Tears flooded her eyes as Emma remembered everything that happened to lead her here. She fell back against the pillows, turning into them and burrowing her face down. She thought back to when she was tucked into Killian's side in the morning not so long ago, safe and warm. She had to muffle her sobs with her pillow.

Gods, did she hope she made the right decision.

After Emma got a handle on her emotions, she put herself together for the day just in time to hear a knock at the door. Belle, the maid from last night, entered the room with a tray of food. "G'morning, Your Highness. I have your breakfast."

"Thank you, Belle. And please, call me Emma." She sat as Belle put the try on the small table.

"Alright, Emma," she said with a smile. "Rumplestiltskin said once you are finished to meet him for lessons in his study. By the way, I think it's great what you're doing for your mother." Belle stood there awkwardly, waiting for Emma to respond.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

Emma looked up from the tray in front of her, trying her best to read the young brunette in front of her. "Do you think this deal I've gotten myself into is something… nefarious?" That's the word Killian would use.

"If you asked me last year, I wouldn't be so sure. But now, I do think everything will be fine."

"What happened with in the last year?" Emma asked her interested piqued.

"He's been trying really hard to mend his relationship with his son."

Emma studied Belle and could see that she was telling the truth. Or at least she believed she was. "Thanks. I'll be down soon."

With a 'you're welcome' and a curtsy, Belle left Emma alone to pick at her breakfast. Her inquiry did little to ease her worries.

Once she decided she couldn't wait any longer, Emma left her room, mentally preparing herself for what laid ahead. All she wanted was to be with her family; to sword fight with her Father, shoot arrows with her mother, and sail with Killian. Maybe get into a bit of trouble swiping treats from the kitchen. Learn more about her family and the world. But, this was her decision and she only hoped it wouldn't end as badly as she feared.

"Ah, how nice of you to join me, Your Majesty. Now, lets just get started shall we?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Rumple walked towards Emma from the window out of which he had been staring. He studied her, and Emma felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "How do you call upon your magic?"

"What?"

"What do you think of to get your magic going?" Rumple's tone was on the edge of frustration.

"I don't know, it just—"

"No! I know you got your magic under control, it's not just instinct anymore. What do you feel?" He implored with a strange hand gesture.

Emma started to feel anxious at his instruction. How did her magic feel? It was like a calm warmth that spread throughout her. She stared at her hands, attempting to work out just what it was she would think of while trying to conjure it.

A sharp prick on her arm brought her from her thoughts. Emma looked down and found a drop of blood, then looked to Rumplestiltskin who had a needle in his hand.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked. Her tongue felt strange, like it was hard to move and her vision started blurring around the edges.

"Just something to help you find your answers," he said with a gleeful smile.

Emma's legs gave out, and her vision went black.

/-/

Milah and Killian finished securing the ship with the small crew they had with them. Some were his men and others, the King's. They arrived at the port on schedule and the King and Queen, along with their trusted knight, Lancelot, left in search of the Blue Fairy. Killian and Milah bided their time by stocking the ship, that was until Killian caught a glimpse of a familiar red cap out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Smee! You bastard!" Killian yelled as he stalked over to his first mate. _Ex_-first mate?

"C-captain, I can explain. The Evil Queen, sh— she had my heart!"

"Aye, and where the hell have you been in the meantime, hm?" Killian lorded over the smaller man, trying to keep his anger in check. Part of him was happy to see his first mate after so long. But, he should have come back to the Jolly Roger after the King and Queen restored all the hearts Regina had stolen, to at the very least apologise even if he no longer wanted to sail with him.

"You knew?"

"Yes! You were acting odd enough for me too notice and the Evil Queen alluded to it. Didn't take long to put the pieces together."

"Oh. I'm sorry Captain, I thought you'd be so angry you wouldn't let me explain myself."

"It's quite alright. Now, how do you feel about going on another adventure?" Killian asked with a grim smile.

"What's happened now? What about the woman you wanted to free?" See asked as he twisted his cap in his hands.

"Milah has indeed been freed, but the princess has been taken."

"What? Why would you—"

"We have a lot to catch up on mate."

Milah appeared before the two of them. "Killian, who's this?" She gave Smee an unsure glance.

"This is Smee. He's my first mate, came aboard not long after… well, everything. Come, let's all catch up and ready the ship."

/-/

"She said he slept in Emma's room the night before we left," David whispered to his wife as they walked into the clearing.

"And he looks like he's hardly sleeping; I'm worried about him."

"I know, I'm going to take over the helm tonight, try to get him to rest." David said, rubbing his wife's back. "I really don't want to have to explain to Emma why her pirate got himself killed because he was too tired to stay alert."

Snow sighed. "I hope she is alright."

David's gut twisted at her words. "She will be fine, especially if Rumple needs something regarding her magic." He still felt sick at the thought of his little girl in the Dark One's clutches. Hasn't she lived in captivity long enough in her young life?

"Right." Snow stood up straight and squeezed his hand in reassurance for the both of them. "Okay, here we are."

David looked around the clearing. Luckily, the moon was bright enough that they hardly needed their torches. It was just the two of them in the clearing; Lancelot had stayed behind to watch for anyone else.

"Reul Ghorm?" Snow asked tentatively, looking around the clearing. David tightly held his wife's hand. He hoped the fairy could help, otherwise they just added time on their trip for nothing. Snow called out again before a faint light floated down into the clearing. As the point of light came closer, David saw the form of the Blue Fairy.

"Hello, Your Majesties. What is it that causes your distress?"

"We were wondering if you had any squid ink? Our daughter is a captive of Rumplestiltskin and—"

"You want a way to disable him." Blue cut off Snow before she could finish.

"Please, she's been through so much already," David pleaded with the fairy.

"I can give you some, but you must use it wisely. It's incredibly powerful magic." Blue waved her hand a vial appeared before them. "The ink's effects are only temporary and only works if it touches his skin."

Snow took the vial and placed it in her satchel. "Thank you so much; is there anything we can do for you in return?"

"Just make sure Rumplestiltskin is contained. He has caused far too much heartache." The fairy started to fly away, but stopped, turning back towards them. "Just to let you know, he can catch arrows."

/-/

Emma wakes up happier than she could ever remember feeling. Killian is sleeping next to her, well, half on top of her. His arm draped over her her stomach and his head nestled into the crook of her neck. He moved a little, his stubble tickling her. Emma couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her. Killian lifted his head up and gave her a very grumpy look which made her laugh even harder.

"What's so funny, love?" he slurred.

Emma ran her hand through his hair. "Your face is all." Emma mirrored his expression.

"Oi! I take offence to that!" Killian's own expression changed into what could only be described as dramatically offended, but he couldn't keep the mask on for long, a smile breaking across his face at Emma's laughter. "Come on, darling. If we dally any longer we are going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." He kissed her quickly before jumping out of bed and dragged her with him.

As soon as Emma was standing up straight, her and Killian were fully clothed and on the terrace, sitting around a fire with her parents, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

"There you are!" Her father and mother jumped up and tugged her in a big hug. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart!"

Emma couldn't help the tears that started to well up in her eyes. The rest of them yelled happy birthday as she watched them all with Killian at her side. This was the most perfect birthday. Just the few people she really cared about and whom also cared for her. She was free, and loved.

A tear escaped her eye and Killian swiped it away. "My love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy." Emma choked out before kissing him, both giggling as their lips met.

Everything dimmed slowly but the feeling remained, melting into her magic humming throughout her body. Emma opened her eyes and discovered she was on the floor in Rumplestiltskin's study. Her heart broke at the sight and she felt her magic throb in her hands with every heart beat.

The tell-tale giggle of the Dark One sounded from behind her. A rush of emotions went through Emma- anger, sadness, confusion, and fear. Emma looked down at her hands, her magic looked as unstable as she felt.

"What did you do to me?" Emma asked, her voice cracking at the end.

"Sometimes you need to get worse before you can get better."

/-/

It's been three bloody weeks since Killian and the royals left Misthaven. He felt on edge almost the entire time. The journey took over a week longer than it should have, which made him even more anxious. There was a weight on his chest that felt heavier with each passing day. He worried more and more, which he didn't even know was possible. Finally, they were at the Dark One's castle.

The castle wasn't tall like the one in Misthaven, it sprawled out like a large manor. They could see some of the taller turrets as they sailed as close as they dared to shore.

Killian turned away from the royals saying their quick goodbyes to each other after they made it to shore in the _Roger_'s row boat. They had decided it would be best if they split up. Snow would go with Milah who knew how to navigate the castle. Meanwhile, Killian and David would go after Emma with Milah's directions to the dungeons.

He made sure he had all of his equipment in place, with his ration of squid ink easily accessible in a pouch on his belt. Lancelot and Smee stayed behind to protect the Jolly Roger.

"Killian, be careful in there alright?" Milah placed a gentle hand on Killian's shoulder and lightly squeezed. His head snapped up to meet her gaze.

"Aye, you do the same."

"We will get her back and Rumple won't be able to hurt anyone again." She pulled him into a quick hug before meeting up with the Queen. Snow gave him a nod and a smile.

"You two take care of each other," Snow said, her intense gaze flicking back and forth between himself and the king.

As they split up, David and Killian headed towards a sewer that led to the dungeons, while Snow and Milah snuck in from above.

Neither men spoke as they carefully hiked through the thick foliage surrounding the castle, both of them too tense and focused. The plants around him suddenly seemed to move. Killian shook his head, reasoning it must have been his lack of sleep messing with his mind.

David was farther ahead than Killian thought. Killian pushed through the thick bushes until his foot snagged a root. He caught himself, but when he looked around, there was no sign of the King. He felt magic in the air, it was thick, making it hard to breathe. Killian called out for David quietly, but the only answer he received was a ringing in his ears. Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of him and before Killian had a chance to react, the demon had his hand in Killian's chest.

Killian couldn't help his strangled gasp. He collapsed on to his knees from the pressure of the Dark One's grip on his heart. Killian had never felt a pain like this before.

"Just in time." Killian's eyes widened even further as dread took a hold of him at Rumplestiltskin's words. "I thought you'd be here sooner, so did Emma. But, this works out better for me."

"Bugger off," Killian choked.

The Dark One giggled before continuing. "You and I are going to have some fun." He ripped Killian's heart from his chest slowly with a maniacal grin on his face. Killian wanted to fight back but any attempt at moving hurt even worse. It felt as if his soul was being pulled from him, not just his heart. Killian fell to the ground once it was out.

"Listen to me very carefully. You are going to take this hat," Rumple waved his hand and produced a dark blue hat, "and take care of Emma. It has the power to absorb magical beings. But first, you must make her the happiest she's ever been. Kiss her, promise her everything, whatever it takes to get her to literally glow with happiness. And then activate this hat."

"What?" Killian gritted out as he painfully rose to his full height. He suddenly had the urge to carry out the Dark One's plans. Killian felt like he was going to be sick. "No! No, what happens if—"

"You mean when, dearie. _When_ she gets absorbed by the hat. Well, I don't know and if I were you, I wouldn't want to. It doesn't matter though, you'll be dead soon enough." Rumple gave a quick squeeze and Killian doubled over in pain.

"You can't make me, you won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I can! You know the power of a heart. Now be on your way, get rid of the King, and of course don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Act normally." Killian started walking against his will. The more he tried to fight it, the weaker he felt. Rumple gave another squeeze. "Tick, tock, dearie!"

It didn't take long for Killian to find David. "Hook, where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, Dave. Seems to be some magical interference around here."

"So you noticed too." David's face grew concerned as Killian got closer. "Killian, are you alright? You're really pale."

"Right as rain," he answered tersely. David watched him carefully, and Killian hoped he could see that something was wrong. "Stop gawking, it's this way." Killian took the lead. Nausea set in once again as he tried to fight for control, but his mouth and body would not cooperate with him.

"Are you sure?" David started to follow, as Killian grabbed his sword and hit David right in the temple with the hilt. The King was out cold on the ground. Killian checked for a pulse. He would be alright; a bruise his only souvenir. And a headache, of course.

Killian rose from his spot and walked towards the tower. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Maybe it was a good thing his heart was taken for this, otherwise Killian was sure it would have beat right out of his chest anyway.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and any reviews you may leave! And thank you to Swansouat on tumblr for being my beta. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**In Which Love is Tested**

The past three weeks had been tortuous. Ever since Rumplestiltskin stuck her with whatever the hell he stuck her with, Emma's magic had been nearly uncontrollable. She had no clue what teaching tactic he was using, but it wasn't working. Rumple seemed to be talking her in circles. Emma could have sworn that this is what he wanted. She could tell he was hiding something from her. It was as if he knew exactly what it was that made her magic—and herself—tick.

Rumple demanded so much from her as he constantly put her and her first teacher down. And yet he needed her magic, right?

It didn't help that Emma was miserable from being away from her family: part of her had hoped that they would have come after her. Her parents told her their story a couple of times and how, no matter what, they managed to always find each other. Maybe, as close as she was with her family now, she would never quite fit into the "I will always find you" mantra they were so fond of. They said it was true since she found their way back to them, but wasn't it Killian who technically found her?

He hadn't found her now either, but, she was being unreasonable. She knew the Dark One's castle was far from her own. And besides, she had a mission to accomplish here. If they did come for her, how would she even be able to control herself around them? The last thing she wanted to do was hurt them.

Emma should be happy that her family listened to her; she would be fine. She would get herself out of this and go back. And she would be ready to do whatever needed to be magically done to ensure her mother and unborn sibling's health.

Traitorous thoughts came into her mind, once again. Maybe with their new baby on the way, her parents would second guess coming after her. Killian, newly reunited with Milah, would he forget about her too?

Emma shook herself; it wasn't fair to jump to conclusions. She was here for a purpose, and that purpose just started acting up again. Emma got up from the chair near her window and paced around her room. Belle would be coming up with dinner soon, and just in time, as her stomach growled at the thought. At least Rumplestiltskin had good food.

Belle was nice enough to lend her an ear. The maid seemed to still believe that Rumple had her best interests in mind. Emma hadn't seen much of Bae, but when she did he always seemed hesitant of his father and his actions.

Emma flopped down on to her bed in a huff and stared at the ceiling. The sound of her door opening forcefully made Emma spring back up. Belle always knocked before entering. Who the hell was there?

"K-Killian?" Emma gasped as she saw her pirate stumble into the room.

"Emma!" Killian ran up to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "I've been so worried. Are you alright?"

Emma pulled away so she could see his face properly. "I'm f—" Emma caught herself; she was not fine. Her magic was uncontrollable once again. Emma backed away, instantly missing the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. "My magic. I came here to get better, but all I did was get worse." She held her hands close to her chest. Her magic felt erratic from her emotions.

Killian took a small step forward. "Emma, my love. I know you. I know that no matter what you put your mind to you will succeed. Forget the Dark One's teachings; remember what Elsa told you. Hold on to that feeling and come with me. Your parents are waiting for us, so we can all return."

"But, my mom. She's pregnant, isn't she? What if something bad happens again, like with me? I have to be able to save her."

"Darling, you will. I've yet to see you fail." Killian leaned in slowly to capture her lips with his. Emma kissed him back, breathing him in. He calmed her. Maybe she could do this.

However, the longer she kissed him, the more she felt that something was off.

/-/

Killian walked through the hallways with ease, knowing exactly where to go thanks to Rumplestiltskin's hold on his heart. He couldn't do this. There had to be a way out of this. But every time he tried something—anything—to fight against the control, Killian only felt more nauseous and lightheaded. He tried slowing his steps but his muscles protested, limbs shaking.

This should be a joyous reunion, not one where he would rather die himself than see her only to betray her as Rumplestiltskin planned.

_Don't worry, you'll get that wish, too._

Rumple's voice echoed through his mind with a squeeze of his heart. How did it come to this?

Her door was in sight, he rushed into her room and wrapped her up in his arms. He forgot himself for a moment, but after the weeks of separation, how could he not? Then the show was back on.

"Your parents are waiting for us, we can all return."

"But, my mom. She's pregnant, isn't she? What if something bad happens again, like with me? I have to be able to save her."

"Darling, you will. I've yet to see you fail." Killian said it like a prayer and with each word he saw Emma calm down. It made him feel only marginally better until he noticed the faint glow from her palms become brighter. His stomach dropped. Killian leaned in slowly to capture her lips with his.

Emma pulled away slowly and placed her hand on the nape of his neck.

"Killian, I—" Emma stopped and watched him before she continued. "Are you alright you don't look—"

"Always going after my ego are you? Love, it's just been a trying week, _weeks_, rather." His tone was dismissive as Killian searched her eyes in panic, even if he couldn't let it show. The next words out of his mouth truly felt as if someone hand their hand up his ass, making his jaw move. "Are you ready to go?" Emma nodded with a hesitant, yet brilliant smile. He grabbed her hand; it was warm, pleasantly so from her magic, and with a quick kiss, he led her from the room. "This way, love. Let's go home."

Killian should have known better than to use that word as her face lit up. But then again, he didn't have much of a choice. His mouth stuck in a smile as he spoke, his cheek muscles aching. "And then we can make proper sailing preparations. Wherever you want to go, love, just name it. The sky's the limit!" Killian could only hope she could sense the forced enthusiasm in his tone.

"Killian, wait. What about Rumplestiltskin?"

"Don't worry, lass, your parents incapacitated him." Killian led her further forward to the Dark One's study, and then he saw it. Emma began to glow. Not just her hands where she would normally with her magic, but everywhere.

He wanted to cry out, break something, do anything, but he felt Rumple's hold and he had no choice. It was like he was drowning, caught in a current he couldn't swim out of. As much as he tried to fight it, the more his impulse to carryout the Dark One's plans grew. Killian was supposed to defeat him, not lose another person he loved to the monster.

The door to the study appeared after the next turn he took. He led them into the large ornate study. Dark wooden shelves lined all the walls, save one which was full of windows that were half covered with thick red curtains.

"Killian, what are we doing here?" Emma tugged on his hand.

"Just need to do something before we leave." He felt like he was going to pass out as he dropped her hand. His own trembled as he reached into his coat.

Oh gods, this was it.

/-/

"He will probably be in his study," Milah whispered.

Snow nodded. She held the arrow dipped in squid ink at the ready. Every muscle in her body was tense as she walked the halls. Milah had her sword at the ready. Snow's heart ached these past few weeks. Another failure at being a parent. Why couldn't she protect Emma?

At least this time they knew where she was and were going to rescue her. She went over the plan one more time. Milah and herself would go after Rumple, while Charming and Killian would get Emma. Snow only hoped that everything was going smoothly on their end.

"Mama?" a small voice from behind them asked.

Milah and Snow turned and found a young boy of about twelve years old in the hallway with a look of shock on his face.

"Bae," Milah said in disbelief before running to hug him on her knees.

"I thought you died," Bae cried as he hugged his mother. Snow's heart melted at the sight of their reunion.

"No, baby, I'm so sorry, I— I left, and I was planning on coming back to get you."

"You left me?" Bae jumped away from her and backed up, horrified.

"I'm so sorry, Bae I wanted to make it up to you, that's why I'm here now. I would have been here sooner but your father felt the need to punish me. I fear my leaving triggered him into becoming the Dark One. I'm going to make it up to you, Bae. I promise. I'll never leave you again." Milah was on the verge of tears. Snow felt out of place; she should have given them privacy, but, she didn't want to venture off in this place alone.

Regardless of her guilt, Snow had a difficult time pulling her focus from Milah and Bae. Even though their situations were different, she felt a connection to them. She was never able to find Emma until Killian came along. She didn't get to be the hero who found her daughter. She missed so much of Emma's life and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" Milah pleaded.

Balefire looked at his mother and considered her for a moment before responding uncertainly. "I—I don't know."

Milah nodded and got up from her knees. "That's okay Bae, I just need you to do something for me, please? I'm helping Queen Snow White find her daughter and I need you to stay in your room away from your father's study. Can you do that for me?"

"What? No! Is Papa going to do something bad to Emma?" Bae cried. "He promised he changed! He said he was helping her and her family!"

"I'm sorry Bae, I don't think that's what he has planned, but I hope I'm wrong." Milah paused taking in her son's face before kneeling back down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will find you as soon as everything is figured out alright? Please, just go to you room and be safe."

Bae hugged her again. "Be careful."

"I will be."

"I'm still mad at you."

"That's alright, you can be mad as long as you want, I will never stop trying to make it up to you." Milah pulled back and place a kiss on his forehead before letting go.

After she watched Bae run down the hall, Milah turned to face Snow. Milah wiped the tears from her face, took a breath and asked, "Are you ready?"

Snow nodded, unsure of what to say. Before they started walking, Snow placed a hand on Milah's shoulder to give it a slight squeeze.

"Now, let's find your daughter."

Snow nodded again before turning towards the direction of the study.

/-/

Emma was too happy to see Killian to dwell on his slightly odd behaviour. As he reasoned, it'd been a while and must have been exhausting to travel all this way.

His hand was an anchor in her's. Emma was elated with him there. Together with her family, he was there for her. They found her. And even if her magic was going a bit haywire, she felt more in control of it with him beside her, so maybe it wasn't for nothing. She could go back with her family and help her mother. Things were finally lining up after three weeks of uncertainty. Maybe that missing piece of control was the love of her family—including Killian.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted when Killian turned into Rumplestiltskin's study. She looked around the cluttered room before asking, "Killian, what are we doing here?"

"Just need to do something before we leave." His voice wavered and Emma stared at him, studied his movements. His hand trembled as he let go of her own. It continued to shake as he reached into his coat. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Emma— I" Killian choked out ending with a pained gasp. He was pale, even paler than when he had died briefly and Emma's heart dropped. Something was very, very wrong.

"Killian… What are you doing?" Emma looked to him in fear. She saw tears in his eyes as he pulled something from inside his coat. He was panting as his arms shook, it looked like he was fighting himself to not take out whatever was in his hand.

"I—I'm sorry." It was a hat that looked as if it was made of the night sky. The sight of it immediately put Emma on edge. "Run," he breathed as a yellow light started to glow from the base of the hat.

"What's happening?" Emma looked him in the eyes, pleading with him to just tell her what he was doing. She wanted to run, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. The air was getting thinner and it was hard to breathe. The glow was getting brighter and the magic from the hat felt like a vacuum, sucking in the air around her.

Killian choked out "I love you, Emma," as he wrestled with the hat in his hand. "I'm so sorry." He took a step toward her, and Emma took a step back towards the wall.

"Killian, no. What are you doing?" Emma choked out, tears filled her eyes. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. There was no where to go. _Why would he say that and then do whatever the hell it is he's doing?_

"Rump—" Killian cut himself off with a scream as he dropped to his knees, shaking as he gripped the hat in his hand. Emma's stomach dropped. Rumplestiltskin was making him do this. But how?

His heart… It had to be his heart!

Emma ran over to him. "Killian!"

"No, Emma, don—" Killian screamed again as he shrunk in on himself.

Rumple appeared in a flash, blocking Killian from Emma. He was gripping Killian's heart in his left hand and waved at Emma with his right, freezing her in place. Rumple leaned down and took the hat from Killian, who was then writhing on the floor in pain.

"Fight all you want, dearie, the pain won't stop." Rumple seethed into Killian's ear. "That's what you get for going against me."

Emma's pulse was pounding in her ears and she felt light headed at the sight. "Let him go!"

"I think I'll pass. Now, time to _lend_ me your magic, dearie." He giggled manically as he lifted the magic-sucking hat towards her.

She and Killian were about to die. The Dark One may have said magic, but Emma was pretty sure that hat was going to take her life too. The panic she felt changed something in her.

No. This was not the end. She channeled her magic as best she could, the only thoughts going through her mind were to keep Killian safe and destroy that hat. If only her magic could both shield his heart _and_ stop that hat, well that would be amazing. But Killian first.

She stretched out her arms, breaking Rumplestiltskin's magical hold on her and felt her magic coursing through her like she never had before.

/-/

"What's that?" Snow asked as they got closer to the study. There was a strange pulsing light coming from the room. Snow ran to the study, her bow at the ready.

This was it. She was getting her daughter back. There was no way in hell she would let this cursed man keep Emma from her.

As Snow turned into the study, she saw Emma standing stock still with tears streaming down her face. Killian was on the floor, tremors wracking his body. Snow's stomach dropped at the sight. She quickly brought up her bow, but before she let her arrow loose, Emma blasted magic from her hands. She was beautiful and so was her magic. Snow stood in awe. What ever magical instrument was in his hand was destroyed in a bright blaze. Rumplestiltskin cried out in pain, doubling over. Killian echoed his cries of pain.

Emma collapsed and Snow's heart plummeted in her chest. Rumple moved to go after Emma who was suddenly cradled in Killian's arms.

"Hey!" Snow yelled as she raised her bow. Rumple turned to her with fury on his face. Snow let her arrow loose, and saw a minuscule smile light up his face. Snow could have laughed; he had no clue what was coming.

Rumple grabbed the arrow with his free hand just before it could make contact with his face. His smile disappeared quickly once the effects of the squid ink took hold of him. "No," he growled, "This isn't over. This will wear off. And when it does, you'll be sorry."

Milah stepped out from behind Snow and addressed her ex-husband. "I don't think so, Rumple."

Snow didn't pay anymore attention to the ex lover's words, all she could focus on was Emma lying still in Killian's lap.

/-/

Pain. That was all Killian could feel. Every part of him felt as if it was on fire. Killian could feel the sharp pointed nails of the Dark One digging into his heart.

"What are you doing?" Killian heard Rumplestiltskin ask above the roar of magic that filled the air. It took all of his strength to angle his head so he could see Emma. She was channeling her magic. He had never seen anything so wonderful.

The light from Emma's hands shot forward toward Rumple. Killian's vision went completely white at the impact and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out another cry as Rumplestiltskin squeezed his heart further. As soon as the light dissipated, Killian opened his eyes to find Emma falling.

He ran to her side just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. "Emma?" he choked out in a hoarse whisper. "Emma, love?"

He checked and found that she was still breathing. Relief washed over him as he reminded himself that when she over used her magic, she was simply tired. But that didn't make him loosen his grip; that was a great amount of magic she just used. Killian wouldn't stop worrying until she opened her eyes again.

Another pain shot through him and he lurched forward.

"Sorry, Killian! I'm just trying to get your heart free," Milah said as she tried to move the Dark One's fingers from around Killian's heart.

Killian turned his head with laboured breaths and gave her a nod. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Queen sitting next to him. He missed her arrival.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine she's just sleeping. Her magic—"

"Knocks her out when she overuses it," Snow finished and gave him a smile. She stroked her daughter's face before looking back up to Killian in alarm. "Where's my husband?"

Killian winced, he forgot about the unconscious king. "He'll be all right—"

"Hook!" _Speak of the devil._ "What the hell was that about?" David came running up to him but stopped short when he saw his daughter lying prone on the ground. "What— Is she—?"

"She will be fine, I'm sorr—" Killian stopped with another groan as Milah freed his heart from the frozen Dark One's hand.

"Sorry!" Milah said as she walked over and gently handed Killian his heart back.

"Thank you, Milah."

"Well, that explains what happened in the garden then," David sighed. "Are you alright, Killian?"

"Aye, I will be." Killian moved aside as David leaned down to pick up Emma. Killian rose from the ground and looked at his heart in his hand. Funny how in moments he went from holding his figurative heart, to his literal one. It was mainly red, with just a few tiny blacks spot swirling around. He thought it would have been darker. Killian looked at Emma, limp in her father's arms, before putting his heart back into place. It hurt, but it was nothing like the pain he felt when it was being taken from him. The only thing he felt stronger now were his emotions. While he felt a lot with out his heart, the Dark One's wishes he's sure, they were still slightly dulled. They crashed into him; he had to take a moment to process everything.

"Milah, do you know where he would keep the dagger?" Snow asked from her spot next to David, as she stroked Emma's head.

Milah looked around the room before answering. She smirked once her eyes landed on something behind Killian. He followed her gaze to the grandfather clock that was much simpler in style to the rest of the study. "Rumple's always had a penchant for time." Milah stepped over to the clock and opened it. Killian joined her, looking behind the old time piece. "Found it!" Milah cried from the front. "It was behind the face."

"This isn't over," Rumple gritted from where he stood.

"Oh, shut it, Rumple," Milah retorted. And he did.

/-/

"This is where I leave you." Milah squeezed Killian's arm in the main foyer. "I need to find Bae in this maze of a castle and do what I should have done a long time ago."

"Aye. Milah, I'm so glad you are safe now."

"And I'll stay that way and make sure Rumple never harms anyone else ever again."

Killian enveloped Milah in a tight hug. "If you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

"Same to you. Safe travels, Killian. And give Emma my thanks." Milah finished looking to the King and Queen.

"We will, and thank you for all of your help." Snow smiled as she held on to Emma's hand.

Killian gave Milah a bow. "Till next time."

Killian turned with the royals to walk back to his ship. It was a hike, the low light of the setting sun made navigating the terrain tough. His heart lurched in his chest every time he looked at Emma and saw that she was still unconscious in her father's arms. He could tell the king and queen were just as anxious as he was regarding what was going on in her mind.

By the time they reached the _Jolly Roger, _Killian was ready to collapse after the stress of the day. He directed Charming to place Emma in his quarters, as he had the best bed on the ship. Smee and Lancelot prepared for departure and Killian joined them on the deck to set sail. He stayed at the helm for a short amount of time until they were on course and he retired to his quarters.

"Your Majesties, get some rest. I'll watch over her," Killian said in greeting to the two over-tired monarchs.

"You need sleep too, Killian. You've been through a lot today." The Queen walked over to him, inspecting the bags he was sure were under his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

Too tired to fight him, the King and Queen left the room after they each placed a kiss on their daughter's forehead.

Killian sat down in the chair next to his bed after removing his coat. It wasn't the most comfortable chair, but it would do. He turned his attention to Emma. She looked too peaceful; it unnerved him. Although, logically he knew she would be alright. She just needed rest after all that time with the Dark One.

He thought back on the day. He could still feel the ghost of Rumplestiltskin's fingers on his heart. Emma was so happy to see him and he couldn't even enjoy their reunion because he was stupid enough to have his heart taken by Rumplestiltskin. He couldn't fight to control his own body an almost lost Emma by his own doing.

He took Emma's hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I'm so sorry, love. Please, wake up soon."

Killian moved the chair as close to his bed as he could and drifted of into a light slumber with Emma's hand in his.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for any reviews and follows! This is it! I'm going to post the epilogue right after this :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

Killian awoke to a twitch in his hand. It was dark outside; it must have been the middle of the night. He looked to his hand and found Emma's still nestled there. Her eyes were still closed, but he could see her struggling in her sleep.

"Swan? Emma, it's alright. It's just a bad dream." He attempted to sooth her, running his hand up and down her arm. "Emma."

Emma bolted upright with a shout, backing away from Killian. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings as she tried to catch her breath. Killian's heart dropped, selfishly hoping she was just scared of her dream and not him. He deserved it if she was. He should have fought harder against Rumplestiltskin's control.

"Emma, it's alright. You're safe now. I'm sorry, love, for before Rumplestiltskin had my heart and I understand if you—"

Emma lurched forward and kissed him. Her arms wound around him, pulling him closer. He breathed her in, getting lost in the kiss. He felt a slight tremble in her arms, reminding him how much she went through.

Emma stopped the kiss, but kept her forehead resting on his. "Are you okay?"

Killian chuckled. "I think I should be the one asking you that, love."

"I'm fine, now." Her hands started to card through his hair. She slipped them down his neck and chest to rest above his heart.

"I really am sorry, Emma. I should have fought against him."

She pulled away and looked at him with her head tilted, "Killian, he had your heart; what were you going to do?"

"I don't know… not that?"

"It is not your fault; it's mine. If I didn't go in the first place that never would have happened." Emma dove into the crook of his neck and hugged him tight.

Killian kissed the side of her head. "My love, you saved Milah, and you went to save your mother as well. That bastard is a master manipulator."

"And I fell for it. Is my mother even really pregnant?"

"Aye, she is. And I know your magic has gotten stronger." Emma nodded against him, not moving from the crook of his neck just yet. "So, now that all is said and done, Milah is free and reunited with Bae, and you are more confident in your powers to help your mother if she does need it. It was just a very bad detour to get here."

"Yeah, one that included your heart being ripped from your chest." Emma sat back up on the bed with a huff. Their knees were touching as she held his hand in her lap.

"And I'm fine now, slightly sore, but grand." He gave her a large grin. Maybe he still did feel a pressure squeezing his heart, but it's been gradually lessening. Nothing worth Emma worrying about.

Emma lifted her hand to his chest, and lightly pressed. Killian winced before he could prepare himself not to. Emma took a breath and closed her eyes. Killian started to feel her magic work its way into him. He quickly snatched Emma's hand away.

"No, love, you're exhausted. You need more rest before you start using your magic again."

"Killian, I'm fine." Emma laughed, and maybe he was being a little too overprotective, but he couldn't help it.

"Tomorrow morning you can try."

"Fine," Emma deadpanned. "How are they? Milah and my parents?"

"Your parents are resting in the next cabin over. Milah is fine, she has Rumplestiltskin's dagger and is with her son again. She's very grateful to you."

"I'm glad to hear it." Emma looked at him tenderly, her hand stroking his face once again. But then she pulled away from him, looking down. Her hands fidgeted with the blanket pooled around her lap. "Did you mean what you said back there in Rumplestiltskin's study?"

Killian's heart beat picked up at her question. This was it. She either felt the same or she didn't. He wanted to wait until he knew she was ready to hear it. Make it a big romantic gesture. Or a perfect quiet moment. He wasn't sure, he just didn't want that scenario. "It's not how I wanted to tell you, but aye, I did." His voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes searched hers in fear of her not returning his feelings. Although, he could wait. He was patient. Sometimes.

A few moments passed before Emma's face broke out into a blinding smile, making him feel like he was floating. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you too," she said between kisses.

Killian chuckled, though it came out more like a giggle, he would never admit to that. "Bloody hell, Emma, I missed you so much these past few weeks. I was so worried."

"I missed you too."

Killian pulled back, "You look tired, Swan. Get some rest."

Emma motioned for him to come closer to the bed so she could lean against his chest. He wound his arm around her, tugging her closer. "I'm not tired just yet. Tell me what I missed?"

And so Killian did, detailing the night they made their plan of attack, her parents meeting with the Blue Fairy, and finding Smee again. It was harder to recount everything that led up to him having his heart taken out and almost encapturing Emma with that hat.

"So, that hat would have, what, absorbed my magic?"

Killian's grip on her tightened. "It wouldn't have just been your magic, my love. It would have been your life too."

"Oh…"

"Emma, rest up some more, we are both safe now."

Emma yawned in agreement before she laid back down on the bed. "What about you?"

"This chair is perfectly comfortable, thank you very much."

Emma didn't look like she believed him but she was too tired to argue. She was out cold in seconds. Killian leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

/-/

Emma woke up to the early dawn light, the sun having not yet risen. She looked to her side and saw Killian fast asleep in an awkward angle on his chair. She heard a knock at the door before she could get up and switch places with Killian.

Emma looked to the door as her parents quietly entered the room. Emma smiled at them. Gods, did she miss them. She quietly got out of bed and crashed into them. Her father's hand came to the back of her head, his other arm wrapped around Snow who's arms were around Emma.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked with a sniff.

"I'm fine now."

"We were so worried," David said quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry, it was just something I had to do."

"We understand, but please don't scare us like that again."

Emma nodded against them.

"Come, let's eat and we can catch up," Snow whispered.

"Wait, let's just put him into bed first." Emma turned towards Killian. David followed behind her.

"Killian, let's get you to bed," Emma cooed as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, his head snapped up looking around with half lidded eyes.

"Nothing, just get into bed and sleep a bit more, okay?" Emma whispered, leading him to his bed. Half asleep, he grunted and absentmindedly put his hand over his heart.

Emma moved it as soon as he way lying on his bed and placed her hand there to heal whatever pain might have still lingered. He was fast asleep once again quickly after that. Emma kissed his forehead before leaving the room behind her parents.

There wasn't much of a choice in the galley for food, but Emma was happy with anything. The company she shared was more important. Her parents told her their side of the adventure to Emma as they ate the dried fruit and meats. Emma got another perspective on how Killian handled her absence.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I'm feeling fine. The normal pregnancy symptoms, nothing to be alarmed about."

Emma nodded in relief.

David grasped Emma's hand, "Whatever the future holds, we will face it all together, okay? No more going rouge."

"I don't plan on it."

Emma told them about her stay in Rumplestiltskin's castle and about the things she learned about her magic. As hopeless as she was then, her stay wasn't too terrible. The Dark One kept the charade up rather well.

Killian joined them not long after with a few cheeky remarks, looking much more well rested. The four of them were able to enjoy each other's company in much needed peace.

/-/

Emma was ecstatic to be back home. Using that word, home, while looking at her family filled her with a warmth she never thought was possible.

A few weeks after they had returned, they receive two letters, one being an invitation to Anna and Kristoff's wedding and the other from Milah.

Milah updated them on her situation. Bae had come around a bit and together they were searching for a way to destroy the Dark One's power. Killian and Emma responded with an offer to help should their task prove to be too much for them.

/-/

Emma and Killian finally got the chance to sail to Arendelle two months after they returned to Misthaven. They intended to leave sooner, but wanted to wait until they heard from Milah and see how Snow was doing with her pregnancy.

"Elsa!" Emma ran to the Queen who waited for their arrival on the docks.

"Emma! I'm so happy you came," Elsa said as she hugged Emma.

Killian, ever the gentleman, kissed her hand in greeting. He was in a classier version of his signature pirate look. His dark coat a quilted leather with red trim to match his vest.

"Anna is driving me nuts with all the wedding preparations! Every other day she's wondering somewhere new to try out something else for the wedding." Elsa vented on the walk to the castle.

"How is Kristoff handling it?" Killian asked.

"Very well, they do make a good match. He is able to slow her down a bit."

"How much longer until the wedding?" Emma asked.

"Almost a year!"

Their visit went well, spending time with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. On the second night of their visit, Emma and Killian sat Elsa down to explain the other reason why they had to wait a little longer than they had planned to visit.

"Killian is going to become a captain in the Royal Navy."

"Congratulations!" Elsa clapped her hands as she sent Killian a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the formality of his tone, "How many times to I have to tell you, just call me Elsa."

Killian only smiled cheekily in return.

"Anyways, we both wanted to do something, since there is peace now we have this opportunity to help others. Killian and I want to give back to some of the poorer areas, as well as look for others who might have been born with light magic and teach them how to use it rather than be afraid of it."

"That's a great idea. What made you think of it?"

Killian cleared his throat before answering. "My brother and I used to try to help those less fortunate, as we were in that position at one point. Although, when we did it we would steal from the rich to give back to the poor."

"And I thought since we would be meeting a lot of people, what if I found others with magic who needed help too? I didn't know how much magic is treated as a stigma until recently," Emma added. While she was wary of her light magic when it first manifested, she didn't have to fear much with her supportive family. It wasn't until she met some other nobles from a visiting kingdom who spoke about magic with such fear and disdain she was afraid Killian was going to lash out before she did. She was taken off guard by their feelings towards magic, and Killian had to inform her that, unfortunately, it wasn't an uncommon feeling.

Elsa was touched by the tale, "I would love to be apart of this in any way. My kingdom is doing well enough that it would be easy for us to spread the wealth, as it were."

Emma smiled before going into more details about how they would be giving back and how hopefully that would entice people to visit and open for more trade.

Killian and Emma's three week visit was not just meetings about their new program, but they got to enjoy Arendelle as well. It was the fall, and their festivities they held were a lot of fun and included dressing up and sweets of every kind. Anna filled them in on all of their customs. Killian took Emma sailing some days up the fjords, getting a great view of the natural beauty surrounding Arendelle.

Emma was sad to leave, especially since the next time they'd likely be visiting wasn't until the wedding. Killian had to take part in the Naval induction ceremonies and Emma still had plans to make which would make it difficult for them to visit before then.

/-/

Ten months later Emma found herself at Anna and Kristoff's wedding having a wonderful time. Killian was donned in his new Navy uniform (He still liked to be in his dark leather when the uniform wasn't required). Emma was just glad that he was happy with his position. Killian was honoured to be sailing for honest monarchs and the woman he loved.

Emma would accompany him on diplomatic missions and tasks, her thirst for adventure not quelled. Their new undertaking was referred to as the Liam Jones Initiative. It was keeping both of them very busy. The King and Queen were all to happy to take part of this. Their kingdom fostered such happiness with the inclusion of more types of people and fairy folk that had come to Misthaven for travel as well as to live, making their economy boom with the various new trades.

Snow and David sat at the table with them, Snow had Emma's new baby brother, Leo, on her lap (Emma didn't have to do a thing for Snow, she had a much smoother pregnancy this time around). The ceremony had been lovely in the grand hall of the palace. The reception was being held in another hall that opened up to the gardens. There were lanterns hung from the trees and it was truly a wonderful place to celebrate.

Killian offered his hand to Emma for a dance. Killian led her out to the moon light. The music wafted through the air as they swayed together.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?"

"Of course. For all of Elsa's complaining, the wedding turned out lovely."

"Ours will be better."

"What?" Emma's heart stopped, was he asking her?

"Is that something you would like? Not now but someday?" Killian grew self conscious; his hand scratched at the back of his neck.

Emma considered the question and the man before him. She couldn't imagine a life without him, nor did she want too. Emma bit on her bottom lip as she smiled and nodded her head.

Killian's blinding smile made her giggle right before he kissed her.

(He properly proposed seven months later.)

* * *

**A/N: Wow My First multichapter fic, I'm so glad I was able to finish it. Thank you all for sticking along for the ride! Thank you for you reviews and follows! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what yo think if you'd like! :)**


End file.
